A Rats Story
by moonbird
Summary: Based on the 2012 show. A story about how Splinter began, his first meeting with his new children, and the trials following it before they even became as far as being teenagers.
1. The beginning

_Okay, this fic is based on the new 2012 show of the Ninja turtles, which is an amazingly good show! _

_I like the other two shows fine enough as well, i just find this one kind of better... sorry.  
_

_I know, I know there'll be a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes, I am only writing this for own pleasures sake, I'm from Denmark, English is not my native languet, there-fore such things as words and grammar gets screwed up a lot in my stories, but I just enjoy writing stories so much that I can't help myself, so.. sorry.. but, that''s just how it is :/  
_

_Hope you'll enjoy, yours always, Moonbird.  
_

* * *

A strange thing about days that are going to change peoples lives for-ever, you'll never know that that day is going to be any-thing special as it starts.

Hamato Yoshi had made that observation several times before, the day he first met Oroki Saki he would never have been able to tell how faith-full that very meeting was.

The day he had first laid eyes on Tang-Shen the love of his life, it had all come out of no-where, and all though that day had seemed so ordinary up till that point, it had become any-thing but, by the sight of her, every-thing back then had changed.

And the day, he had lost every-thing again, had ones again been a day that at first had seen so normal, as he had woken up with his beloved in his arms, had fed his little baby daughter and then gone to the dojo to train, just like always, only for so many things to be changed as he came back, and instead of it just being another ordinary day, it had become a day he would never forget, the day after every-thing had changed and would never be the same.

This day to, seemed like a very ordinary day for Hamato as well, as always, he woke up with the sun-rise to face his tiny little apartment in the lower ends new-york city.

It barely qualified as an apartment, but Hamato couldn't afford to even complain at that point, even if he was a highly respected ninja masters, at some places even considered a legend. That though wouldn't change the fact that he was under siege, hunted by the leader of the most powerful ninja force in Japan, his ones upon a time friend Oroki Saki, now better known as the Shredder, and if Hamato wanted to live, he needed to hide and let Oroki live in the believe that he had died.. Hamato Yoshie, the pride and strenght of the Lotus Clan could be no more. Now he had to be a no-one.

Now Hamato was only himself, he was absolutely and entirely alone in this live, hidden so far away in the busy city, living in a very cheap and slump like part of town, the only place he could afford.

Hamato wasn't exactly a man many people would take notice of at first, he was of Japanese decent, and looked like such a person would, with black hair, black eyes, yellow skin and so ford, but living in such an area of new-york, crawling with all races from all around the world, dark skinned people, pall skinned people, the native people of the land, all speaking with hundres of different accents that came from all over the world. He was in fact very un-asuming, always looking very clean, neat and lean, always quiet and polite, no one knew where he had come from, but honestly, no one really cared, that was not the kind of place he lifed in now, it was just a place where people rushed back and ford without seeing and without asking any questions, to busy minding their own quick buisness, which was exactly what made the place such a perfect hiding place, and the ideal place for Hamato to dissapear.. to vanish from the world.

Every morning it was the same routine for Hamato, he would push his bed up against the wall, to get the space for a morning work-out in nin-jitsu.

Rule number 1, for any-one who wished to become a master, never stop training, always work to just as much as keep your skills consistent, to become a master was a full-time job. And.. aside for enjoying the occasional art, Hamato had little else to do.

After silently having finished his work-out, as to not make any of his neighbours annoyed, it would be time for work, down at the ware house where he moved box's.. and that was it. The only job Hamato had managed to get, and even then he was very lucky.

Down there he was the odd man out, small in compared to the others, some-times an entire head smaller than the larger American workers. But his boss had learned how strong and persistent Hamato actually was, which had ensured that Hamato could stay and earn his rent, and then he would go home, to train some more. It was a very dull existence for the exile.. which made it more apparent that it was also very lonely.

That morning, that looked like it was going to be a day, exactly like all other days for Hamato, he had finished his morning work-out, and was just on his way out of the door, only for him to stop by his shrine at the fare end wall.

His shrine where his picture hang, the picture of him, Teng-shen, and the little baby, as so often before, Hamato lingered by the sight of that picture, of his wife, and his child.. And as always when he did that, he could feel his heart breaking.

Hamato.. he had been a husband and a father, that was the hardest thing to be reminded of, that he had in fact, been a _father_. And at ones, he longed after that feeling, after those happy days when he would come home to a smiling wife, that'll welcome him with a little kiss on the cheek as well as warm loving eyes suiting her smile so perfectly, and that baby, whom had just managed to say her first two words . "Mom." And "Dad."

That had been the greatest feeling Hamato had ever known, and to be deprived of that, the greatest pain he could ever experience, to never see his own child grow up, teach her the ways of life, have her be naughty, make mistakes and then be there for her when it mattered, to have been the person, and now have been deprived into this? Becoming a no one, with no friends, no family, no one he was any-thing to.. just another unamed shadow in the street no one would ever bother with.

That, was the greatest punishment that could ever have been bestowed on Hamato.

It wasn't such a rarity for Hamato to leave the apartment with that heavy feeling in his chest, and so that day didn't seem particularly different either, he just left for work as usually, worked hard but without talking to any-one, as usually.

He had to blend in and be unnoticed, he had to be careful. And Hamato hadn't ever been the type to talk much to any-one, he was at of the practical right to the point type, whom prefered calm peace instead of loud chatter.

That day, Hamato decided to take a detour home, he just needed the walk, some-kind of break from his routine. Any-thing would do with the mood he was in.

Around him he saw so many people, talking to each other, young people holding hands, Hamato sighed, it was such a lonely existence he had landed himself in, some kind of companion would be nice, just a little thing to break off the eternal silence.

Hamato stopped up as he took a deep sigh, trying to inhale and move past that feeling, then suddenly, he looked to his left, and was faced with a large window, and on the other side of that window there was animals, small puppies, kittens, aquarium fish, mice. It was a pet shop.

Hamatos head fell askew as two small kittens seemed to play with each other, and beneath them was a sign.

_'All I want, is a nice home and you to be my friend,'_

"Hmm." Hamato rubbed his chin as he looked at the pet shop. "Well, what's the harm in looking?" he asked himself in a shrug and decided to go inside for a little walk.

Inside of the pet-shop there was noise from every-where, birds, rodents, dogs and cats all fighting for the attention.

"May I help you sir?" the owner, a small chubby little woman asked from the counter. "Looking for a pet?"

"I'm not quite sure." Hamato admitted. "I can't have any-thing that takes up to much space, because I don't have much of that, neither do I have the resources to take care of any-thing to extravagant." He told.

"How about a cat?" the woman told picking up a yellow specimen from her counter. "They love keeping people company, and aren't that big."

"Oh no!" Hamato held up a hand. "I know how those cats are, jumping around making a mess, disturb you when you try to meditate, and then they are quite noisy to." He stated. "No thank you madame." He told. "Beside, I wouldn't even have the money to replace all the curtains such a creature would trash." He told in a small vague small.

"Meditate? Ah, you must be one of those feng-shui people." The lady stated.

"Not... exactly." Hamato hesitated.

"But you are all about the energy and balance and all of that aren't you?" the woman asked. "I should have known, when a Chinese enters the shop."

"Actually I'm not-." Hamato tried to correct her but was cut off.

"I know what you want." The lady told ushering towards the glass veterasiums by the end of the hall-way, containing such things as reptiles, amphibians and its likes. "Perfect for a silent environment, they'll create a balance in the atmosphere and doesn't take to much house keeping." She stated.

"Sounds great." Hamato smiled vaguely.

"May I present to you, your future." The lady smiled at him. "A gold-fish!"

Hamato frowned slightly as he was faced with the aquarium of multiple coloured fish swimming right in front of him.

"And they are nice just as decorative to." The woman cheeppered.

"No.. neither is that exactly what I am.. Looking for." Hamato admitted looking at the fish's in a frown, then his eyes fell on the tank right next to it, and his eyes widened. "How about those?" he asked.

"The turtles?" the woman asked in a blink. "Those rapid spreading pestilent no one wants, I mean." She stopped herself. "Would you like to look at the turtles sir?" she asked in a all of a sudden very polite enquiring tone.

"Doesn't take up to much space, silent, easy yet wise and smart small animals." Hamato smiled as he bowed down to have a closer look at the tank with all of the tiny turtles. "A turtle does represent wisdom you know." He informed the shop owner.

"I guess they do." The shop owner acknowledged.

"It's perfect." Hamato decided. "Just what I need."

The lady nodded as she opened the top of the aquarium, and then turned to Hamato. "Would you like to pick one out yourself?" she asked.

"Yes I would." Hamato nodded and then bowed over the glass to have a look at the turtles himself, down there.. there was a whole bunch of tiny small turtles, swimming in the water, laying down on a warmed stone, how was he supposed to pick from those?

Then suddenly, one turtle out of no-where seemed to ram into another one, and the other one responded with a full-body attack, sending both turtles into a third turtle, that had been minding its own business while eating its salad, but was now taken with in the fall down in the water, only for a fourth turtle to trip by the commotion and trip on top of all of three of them, so it now looked almost like the four small turtles had a fight in the water... yet strangely enough, none of the other turtles seemed to react at all, they just laid still as if it wasn't worth bother, while the four fighting turtles, very uncharacteristicly continuesly tried to out-manouvre each other, not looking like they were going to stop any-time soon.

Hamato chuckled for himself. "That's a lot of spirit for just a turtle." He remarked and reached down, to pick up all four of the fighting turtles.

All turtles froze as they were picked up, and as he used both hands to hold them up, all four turtles had turned around to look at his face, and for a moment, it looked like all four of them were looking him into the eyes.. some-how..

"Four turtles?" the pet shop owner approached again. "Not just one?" she asked.

Hamatos eyes didn't leave the turtles as he held them in front of him. "No, I'll take all four of them." He stated. "It would be a shame to separate siblings like that." He stated.

"Then you should take the whole tank." The shop owner pointed out.

"No, these four are special." Hamato stated. "These got a spirit." He amused chuckled to himself. "They honestly cheered me up." he remarked.

"You want a bowl for them?" the lady asked holding forward a glass bowl.

"Yes, thank you." Hamato slightly bowed his head in appreciation, and then gently, let all four small baby turtles down in the glass bowl the lady was holding out.

"You want some turtle food for them." The shop owner stated. "Even though they can survive on scrubs and worms, I think I have some-thing better out in the back." She told and turned around.

"That would be appreciated." Hamato ones again slightly bowed his head as the shop owner hurred out in the back, and Hamato raised the bowl with the turtles to where he could see them. "Now little friends, you are going to get a new home." He told them in a warm voice. "I trust you wont be to much trouble." He rolled his eyes as he lowered the bowl. "How much trouble can four turtles be?" he asked himself amused by his own dumb joke, just as some-thing rushed past Hamatos feets, he just managed to jump aside and not drop the bowl, then he looked down, and saw a little creature, fast as speeding light run through the past door. "Oh no you don't." Hamato stated and skipped forward, and then got his food under the creature to get it up in the air where he could grab it with his hand, all in one long smooth movement, all without dropping the bowl or even shake it, some-thing that would have looked impressive and out of place if any-one had seen it. "I don't think your owner would appreciate you running off little friend." He told the creature now firmly trapped in his grasp.

A slim, strong, with persistent claws, and shining black fur, rat.

That made an impressive struggle to get out of Hamatos hand, but to no help as his grip was to strong. "Now now, don't be so difficult." Hamato lectured as he held the right tightly and looked it over, it was a rather peculiar rat with white markings over it's face and a red-brown line over the head that blended into black fur, obviously this was a specific race of a rat, not just an ordinary sewer rat. That how-ever didn't stop it from trying to scratch its way out of Hamatos tight grip, which did start to hurt a bit.

"Here we are." The pet-shop owner stated as she waltzed out from the back-door. "What, you want the rat to?" she asked Hamato as he held the rat in his.

"Maybe later." Hamato told in a slight grimace by the pain of the scratches. "Rats aren't to be taken for granted you know, highly capable and intelligent creatures, animals for adaptation they say, but I think just the turtles right now." He told. "This little fellow had gotten out of its cage." Hamato informed in one last grimace handing back the rat. "Probably picked the lock open, rats are smart enough you know." He told.

"Oh for." The pet-shop owner shook her head. "Thank you sir, well, here we are, four turtles, a glass bowl, food, is there any-thing else sir?" she asked.

With a smile Hamato paid for the things, and left the shop with his small new friends. "Well, it's not much of a home I can give you." He talked to the turtles in the glass bowl in his hands. "But you don't take up to much space, so I think we'll manage."

Hamato was almost home, almost, as suddenly, a strange man walked straight into him so Hamato almost dropped his little new family, slightly annoyed Hamato looked who it was that had walked into him like that, but that man didn't even look like he had noticed as he just kept on walking.

An icing went down Hamatos back, some-thing was off about that man, very off..

Holding his turtles close, silently Hamato followed the man, down some dirty alley-ways, further into the new-york slump, until suddenly he stopped in shock as right in front of him, there was a truck, filled with a glowing substance, and around it stood several men completely identical to the first one that had bumped into Hamato, and the thing that only felt slight off before, now felt disastourus, Hamato could barely breath their energys were that much off.

Hamato stepped slightly back-wards, only to almost step on a rat, the sqeecked as it ran away, but by the sound of that squeeck, all the identical men turned around, all of their cold emotionless eyes now firmly at Hamato, suddenly two of them were mere inches away from Hamatos face where one spoke.

"Go no further. This place, is a place where you are not allowed to be, in this place. We have been seen in this place by you, so this is a place that will not be left by you." As the man spoke, two other approached from behind in an attack mode.

But what none of them had counted on was that Hamato wasn't just an average new-yorker, he was a master in nin-jutsu! With just one kick he managed to get the men away, and with another kick another man was send to the ground.

But Hamato was handicapped as he still held the glass-bowl with the turtles and that the men were a dusin at least while he was only him. At last he just hit a man with a fist, but only then realised the man had been holding a canister filled with a strange liquid, and as that canister dropped to the ground, so did the glass-bowl with the turtles, and both items broke, the green substance of the glass-canister splattered all over the place, it covered Hamato from head to toe, and from the moment it did that, as it touched his skin, the substance burned, burned as if it was acid.

Hamato screamed in sheer pain, only for that pain to go even deeper! As if the substance were going through his skin and deeper into his body, soaking into his very bones and burning every inch of him inside out, as if he was _turning_ His insides had to be litterately twisting and turning, like his body was bending and every-inch of him were hurting as he screamed not able to comprehend any-thing else.

His face, his hands, every-thing! every last little inch of him! He felt his clothes being torn, and he let out a roar as he straightened up, as suddenly, it was all over as quick at it had begun, but in his time he had been so distracted by the surprising pain, the strange men were gone, wide-eyed Hamato looked down at himself, he was covered in.. black fur? Behind him was a.. tale? Wide-eyed Hamato looked at his hands, which resembled claws way more than a human hand. "What?" he asked as he suddenly realised.. there was only four fingers on each hand instead of the usual five, and he felt his heart race in sheer fright. "What happened to me?" he asked horrified lifting his hands to his face, frantically touching all over it not recognising the feelings one bit, what was he going to find? The torn clothes in front of him.. neither helped his horror, but it wasn't over.

In front of him, the substance of the canister was still spilled, and swimming around it was, his turtles, but they seemed to be glowing, and they seemed to be growing. "My turtles!" Hamato exclaimed as the four turtles twisted and grew, also that looked very painful, but grew they did, wide-eyed Hamato looked at their transformation, until at last it stopped, and they all resembled one year old humanoid children, standing up on their legs as if they were human.

Confused Hamato looked at them. "My turtles?" he asked in barely a whisper, and the four turned around, to look at him with huge eyes... genuinly look, they _saw _him standing in front of them!

Then suddenly, one of them, the smallest one whom seemed like he had spots on his face started sniffing, and then he started crying, as if he really was a scared human one year old, and soon after, the rest did the same.

At that moment, some-thing snapped inside of Hamato, he remembered, ones coming home and hearing his baby daughter crying, he remembered running to her aid, comforting the little girl, as a father always would to his child, he remembered the sound, the feeling of that moment, and it just overwhelmed him beyond words.. It was like some-thing inside of him broke apart.

"Shh.." Hamato silently hustered them as he dropped down on his knees. "Don't be scared." He asked of the turtles in his gentles most caring voice. "I promise, no harm will come to you in my presence." he assured in that soft quiet voice.

Confused the four turtles looked up at him, they looked scared as they looked at him.

"Come here." Hamato invited in a warm tone as he reached an inviting hand towards the turtles. The contains of the canister seemed to have all-ready vanished to the ground, but the turtles looked alone as they stood there, and very scared over their strange situation. "Please." He added gently.

Slowly one of the turtles, came towards him, it looked suspicious at his hand, then at Hamato, for a moment their eyes met, and the turtle looked back at the hand, to slowly reach out, and then grabbed Hamatos finger.

Hamato smiled warmly as he closed his hand around the turtles. "See, that was not to dangerous was it?" he asked, when suddenly a second turtle came running and suddenly hugged his leg tight, a third one grabbed his other leg, which left the last turtle standing.

That one circled Hamato for some-thing to grab, but then suddenly started crying as there was no legs left.

"Don't worry, we are not going to leave you behind little one." Hamato told and lifted the turtle up with his remaining arm, and at ones as the turtle was in the right height, it grabbed Hamatos neck and held close, for a moment almost chocking Hamato. "Easy." Hamato chocked.

One of the other turtles hugging Hamatos leg now looked up at him, also with wet eyes. "Up." It, or rather, he asked.

Hamato blinked. "Did you just talk?" he asked the little turtle.

"Up." The turtle replied reaching his arms up towards Hamato.

At ones Hamato bowed down and wide-eyed starred at the turtle.

Only for the other leg hugger to push the first one away and take his place as he asked. "Up!"

"Children, I'm sorry I only have that many arms." Hamato tried to tell, as the turtle holding his hand held even tighter. "But, I promise." He sat all the way down in legged position, and opened his arms towards the three turtles on the ground, still holding one in his arm. "I wont let any harm come to you." He told as all four turtles leaped into his embrace and hugged him close, holding unto his black fur as if their very life dependet on it. "Children." He whispered, as he tried to hold all of them, in a moment, that almost, sort of.. felt magical, even on top of all of the confusion that had gone prior, and the fact, that in spite of having an exceptionally clear mind, Hamato still didn't entirely know what had happened.

How-ever, magic as the moment might had been, it didn't last to long as voices and sirens approached, Hamato needed only to take one glance at his torned clothes to piece together that it would probably be for the better if he was not seen, quickly he let go of the turtles, only for them to almost start crying again. "Little ones, it's all-right I wont leave you behind, but we must get moving." He told raising up in full height caring one of the turtles.. only to stop for a minor second, some-how he felt taller! But there was no time to think about that! Hamato grabbed the hand of a second turtle, only to have two turtles left standing. "urh, here." he let go of the one turtles hand and took his tale. "Hold unto this." He offered the two turtles. "Hold unto my…" he halted. "Tale." He finished as if it was first now he realised how utterly bizarre that sentence was, but even that he couldn't think to much about as he grabbed the last turtles hand again, and with all four children made a run for it, into an alley way, but he was all-ready as far into the slumps as he could get, Hamato looked left and right, finally he looked down and saw he was standing on top of a manhole cover, quickly he dropped to his knees and let go of the turtles to remove the cover and then looked down, it was a long way down though a ladder was attached to the wall. Hamato took in a deep breath.

"One is going on my back, another on my front." He told the four turtles and just took a randomn one on his back where he could hold his neck, then position another so that could sit tight on his front. "You two, crawl after me." He tried to instruct them. "that way if you fall, I'll catch you." He assured, and jumped into the hole, grabbed the ladder, and started to climb downwards,

confused the two remaining turtles looked down the man-hole, and both looked like they were about to cry. "Don't go!" one cried.

But the other didn't even take his time to cry, as he just jumped down the hole after Hamato, and grabbed the ladder to climb down.

"NOOO!" the remaining one yelled, reaching after them, then looked over his shoulder as he sniffed, before plunging himself into the hole.. only he didn't manage to grab the ladder.

"LITTLE ONE!" Hamato yelled, feeling genuine absolute fright, fright unlike what he had felt for a couple of years it was just blinding, as the turtle child fell downwards, and Hamato barely managed to reach out an arm to grab the turtle as the child passed, only to almost make Hamato fall with the two turtles he was all-ready caring, but at last he managed to regain a grip, holding one turtle in a out-strechted arm while other turtle was clinging to his back and third to his front, Hamato wide-eyed just needed to catch his breath to get over the shock. "Four turtles, I had to have four turtles." He breathed heavily trying to get over the shock.

"Up." The one he had grabbed in the air now suddenly spoke.

"One at the time, now it's just down." Hamato breathed deeply, continuing a now much more difficult climb as he had to carry a full three turtles.

Finally they all reached the buttom, and found themselves deep down in a dark sewer, first then was Hamato allowed to breath freely again, one turtle still clinging to his back, one to his front, a third in his arm, and the last one taking his hand, Hamato walked deeper down into the sewer, trying to find a place for them to rest, deep down in the darkness, to what would become, their new home.

Further and further they walked in the darkness, on the slippery ledges of the sewer, Hamato was several times about to loose his breath as he got frightened that he would slip and might hurt the children as they seemed to continue on their nearly endless wandering.

It seemed like they had been walking for-ever as they turned a corner and suddenly.. Hamato was faced with an incredible big wide open space where no water was running through and there was no slippery ledges. It was dry, dusty.. and most importantly abandoned and empty. Wide-eyed Hamato looked around at the big found, an old abandoned sub-way station, complete with chairs that Hamato could tear apart to use the softer insides to make a soft pile where the turtles could be laid to rest, first then did Hamato managed to catch a glimpt of a metallic reflection from one of the machines, slowly he neared the place that had shined so, and dared look. "Rat." He whispered. "I'm.." he touched his face. "I'm a rat." He stated. "Why a rat?" he couldn't help asking as he looked at the white markings on his rat-like face, the long whiskers, which he now could feel vibrating in the air. "Why?" he asked again in a frown.

"Rat?" one of the drowsy turtles asked from their pile where they slept.

Hamato blinked at them.

"Rat." Another one called.

"Don't call me rat please." Hamato sighed as he walked towards them. "How correct it may be at current time, It's just not decent languet."

All four turtles looked deeply confused at him.

"To many words I assume." Hamato asked, the four turtles didn't even move, just kept looking confused at him. "I'm Hamato Yoshi." He tried to explain putting a hand on his chest.

The four turtles blinked, starring at him.

"Yo..shi?" one tried.

"Or back when I broke a lot of boards, people liked to call me Splinter." Hamato admitted, and immediately the turtles lightened up.

"SPLINTER!" they all said in unison.

"If it makes you happy." Hamato sighed sitting down among the turtles. "What do I call you?" he asked, the four turtles looked excited at him. "You are intelligent spirited lads, you need intelligent spirited names, artists name." he murmured. "I think I know, you." He looked at the one whom seemed the most child-like, whom had been the first one to cry back up at the street, and later had thrown himself in the sewer but not managing to grab the ladder, not only did he seem the most child-like but he was the smallest in seize out of all of them. "Michelangelo." He told the turtle. "And you little one." He looked at the turtle which sat right in front of him, whom had been the first turtle to step forward and take his hand, the first one who dared to take that step towards him, making the others follow suite. "A wise one, little child." He told the turtle. "Leonardo." He told. "You look a bit rough around the edges." He commented at the turtle to his left, the one that tackled his leg first, and then tried to push the others away in his fight for attention. "Raphael." He told. "And that leaves you, my little friend." He looked at the last one, the one whom hadn't managed to find neither leg nor hand to grab unto at first, but that had only left him to say the first word out of all of them, he was slightly taler then the rest but at the same time skinnier, and now looked expecting at Splinter. "You are a smart one aren't you?" Hamato asked the little one. "Donatello." He told.

"Don't go." Donatello then asked.

"I wont go." Hamato asked.

"Don't go Splinter." Leonardo echoed.

All four turtles were clinging to Hamato, almost as if their life were dependent on him staying, these were four frightened children whom had no idea what had happened so far, and just needed him there at that moment... for support, for security. For simple protection, he was the only thing between them and the big scary world out there.

Hamato exhaled. "I'll stay right here, at this spot, with all of you." He assured. "But now you need to sleep." He told them. "It's been an exhausting time, so you must sleep my children, and regain your strength."

The four turtles kept on clinging close to him, but also started to position themselves for a more comfortable position, and at last.. all four of them, fell a sleep. Snoring lightly, holding unto Hamatos black fur, Michelangelo had even decided to use his tale as some sort of a hugging bear as he snored lightly, stuffing a finger into his mouth, Leonardo had never let go of Hamatos hand in the first place, and now laid holding unto to it, even his sleep. Donatello snuggled up with Raphael, resting up against Hamato stomach and into his embrace, also snoring lightly. "I see, that's why I needed four turtles." Hamato smiled amused looking down at the turtles. "My children."


	2. The need of the situation

The four turtles slept tight where they were, but Splinter knew that his work wasn't done yet, as it had become late and the above world of new-york was as dark as it was ever going to be, Splinter dared to go back up, he was very nervous about leaving the turtles as they were, but he knew he had to, he swore to be back as quick as possible though.

The first place he visited was the place of the accident, what-ever substance had hit Hamato and his turtles.. it was long gone.. only an empty broken canister remained.

Carefully Splinter picked it up and examined the item back and ford, but found nothing special about it, how-ever, he still brought it with him, as he in the guise of shadows, using all of his skills to the best of his abilities, managed to sneak his way back to his old place, silently he managed to get all the way up to his only flat, only then to realise he no longer had a key, as his key had been in his clothes, and that had been torned and was all over the place some-where down in the city.

Instead, Splinter quickly kicked the door in, and swooped into his little apartment. First then he stopped, and looked around.

Taking in a deep breath, Splinter walked into his old bath-room, and was finally, faced with a prober reflection of what he had become.

A to say it mildly, giant rat, with dark fur, orange amber eyes, claw like hands.. he, didn't look human at all.

For a second, Splinter felt naked and exposed, so much had happened that he had only taken one task at the time. From there he went to the living room and opened up his closest, Splinter sighed as he pulled out a white shirt and held it in front of him, it would be no use to even attempt putting that on, it simply would not fit, he looked down at himself and his new complexion, trousers definitely was all out of the question, then he pulled out another piece of clothes, a nin-jitsu robe, which did in many ways resemble, well a bath-robe, in light lined allowing free movement and well, was a one seize, throwing it around himself, Splinter now felt much more comfortable being some-what dressed.

But the time was short, Splinter grabbed a bag and stuffed all the robes that he had in it, then preceded to his shrine and packed down the priced image of his ones family, nin-jitsu tools, the small amount of food he had in the fridge, all that he could manage to carry without being slowed down by it, at last Splinter stopped in front of his old shrine, then bowed down and opened the small cupboard to pull out an old teddy-bear, that had not been used for a very long time, not since its previous owner, a little baby girl had perished.

Michelangelo in particular looked like a child whom could get easily scared in the night, he would probably do well with a nightly companion like that was Splinters thought as he also laid the bear on top of the bag.

But then, it had become proven that Splinter hadn't being nearly careful enough.

"What happened in here?" a voice yelled from the door, and foot-steps came closer, running inside until at last, a man, Hamatos neighboor stood in the room and then his eyes widened. "A MONSTER!" he yelled pointing at Splinter.

"No, please, I am not out to hurt any-one." Splinter tried to calm him down.

"A true monster! You wont get out of here alive!" the man yelled and grabbed a chair to use as a weapon as he charged for Splinter.

Easily Splinter stepped aside, plucked the chair out of the air and made the man trip so he fell to the ground.

"Please." Splinter tried again. "I will just leave, and harm no one." He told.

"HELP!" the man suddenly yelled. "THERE'S A MONSTER IN HERE, A REAL MONSTER!"

Knowing there would be no calming the man down Splinter turned around and ran for the window, quickly jumping down and grabbing the pipe, crawling down quick as a speeding bullet, as it turned out, his new claw like hands and feet was a great help, and he was down quicker than any human could ever hope to, how-ever it wasn't enough as the man from above poked his window out of the window. "THERE HE GOES!" the man yelled pointing after Splinter. "THE MONSTER! STOP THE MONSTER!"

Splinter did the only thing he could do, he ran, ran for the sewer, tore the manhole cover off and jumped down, he didn't even grab any ladder but landed comfortable on all fours, to straighten up again and run.

First as he was a good way from the man-hole he had jumped down to did Splinter stop up, and then looked at his claw like hands, he remembered how he had used them to climb down that pipe, fast as a genuine rat, jumped so far down and landed on the ground, as only a survival animal could, and the way he had run, Splinter looked behind himself to gain a glimpse at how far he had gotten.. he had been a very fast runner as a human, but not this fast.

Tryingly Splinter put his bag away, and then jumped up on the wall, hands and feet's that now had claws easily attached themselves to the wall, Splinter crawled upwards, fast as a rat, let go and fell down to land on his legs, stretched out his tale and easily grabbed the canister he had brought with him, to bring that to his hands. "This is amazing." Splinter realised. "My senses, my agility." He took a leap, and jumped higher than he ever had before, he had gained the strengths off the rat. "But at what price?" Hamato sighed as he looked at his claw-like hands again, then he suddenly remembered, the turtles that may had woken now and could be waiting for him. "A very decent price actually." He then commented by the thought of them, suddenly feeling very worried!

He shouldn't have left them, what is some-thing had happened to them? They were just small children!

But what choice had he had, picking up his bag ones again Splinter took a run for it, and hurried towards the old abandoned train station, and as he jumped over the fence, it didn't take more then a few seconds before voices sounded.

"SPLINTER!" four turtles were running straight towards him with out-stretched arms. "SPLINTER!"

"Don't go!" Leonardo yelled as he almost cried, only to be pushed away by Raphael whom was fighting to get first in line.

"SPLINTER!"

"Now now Raphael, don't push your brother away like that." Splinter asked of them as he sat down on his knee, and the one who managed to win the race became Michelangelo whom managed to momentarily distract Raphael by simply poking him on the shoulder.

Fast enough all four of them had reached Splinter, and the leg hugging began all over.

Splinter exhaled. "Thank goodness you are all-right."

"Splinter go." Donatello muttered sadly.

"I had to little one." Splinter told padding the turtle lightly on the head. "We cannot survive if I just stayed at this location all the time." He sighed deeply, and slowly walked towards the middle of the area. "I shall have to go tonight again, you cannot sleep on the floor." He shook his head looking around. "I should be able to find some couches up there, people does leave them every-where."

"Don't go." Leonardo asked again, he seemed to be the most persistent one in this matter.

"I simply have to little one." Splinter tried to explain as he sat down on his knee, to get in better eye-height with the turtles. "I just cannot watch over you every second of the day."

"No!" Michelangelo stated sounding very stubborn.

"NO NO NO!" Raphael repeated tears falling down his cheek.

"Children, _stop it!" _Splinter demanded in a much more strict tone. "Right now, your tears wont change a thing, so _stop it!"_ he demanded.

At ones the four turtles gasped and looked up at him with huge eyes.

Splinter exhaled. "Discipline children, discipline, there's four of you and only one of me." He tried to explain them. "How-ever you are right, the world is a dangerous place, I swore to you children, that I would not let any harm come to you in my presence, and there wont." He told sitting down on his knee so they were more in the same height. "We need some rules children, you must promise me not to leave this place when I have to go, never go out looking for me."

The confused eyes the turtles send at Splinter told their entire question without any words being spoken.. what if you don't come back?

Splinter exhaled. "I don't know." He admitted. "Our situation is… different than any others." He tried to explain. "I.." sighing he dropped his head. "I cannot allow myself to become an over-doting over-bearing father, that would be far to dangerous for us.. for you." He looked up at them. "You must learn to defend yourself, from the entire world. Because you are not like any-one of those people up there, and most people wont be able to understand." he tried to explain without trying to sad.. he couldn't entirely be that father again he had been, it just wouldn't be any good for the turtles, this situation would not allow that.

"Splinter?" Leonardo asked.

"I know that you are barely new-born, but the sooner we begin the better." Splinter stated sitting down in a position in a meditate position. "You must learn." He told them. "I know you are all very intelligent, tomorrow morning, you'll receive your first nin-jutsu lesson, in the noon I shall school you, so you may learn to talk, then as you've learned talking you will learn to write, learn culture, what I can offer, it shall become our routine." He stated. "I will not let you down children, but you must help me here, the world is to dangerous for us to be careless, with any-thing, we _must _be prepaired!"

The turtles still looked just as confused at him.

Splinter exhaled. "Today though, is about survival, we must get this place in order and see if it's even an option for us to stay." He told as he rose up on his legs again, padded one of the children on the head as he lifted his bag over his shoulder and wandered across the train station, all four turtles following in his tale.

At the end of the day Splinter had concluded it probably would be the safest place for them to stay, he had found food in the form of worms, not the tastiest thing in the world, but full of vitamins, and it meant he wouldn't have to steal, the little food he had brought from his home had been devavoured by the turtles in a matter of minutes. At the furthest eastern wall, Splinter had decided to build a new shrine where he hung his picture of his old life, of his former wife and child.. the only reminder of what had been so long ago.

Then he started figuring out new sleeping arrangements for all of them, there was a lot of work to do before the place could qualify as a home, but Splinter was a man of hard work and discipline, so by the end of the day, all-ready the place looked a lot less like the building sight it had been, blogs had been removed, the turtles had only been happy to try and pick up smaller stones for themselves they could throw out as Splinter did away with the bigger blocks himself. And by the end of the day, thankfully all small turtles were tired and very naturally fell a sleep at their new arranged sleeping spot.

Splinter exhaled as he made sure each and every-one of them were sleeping safely, before he went to sleep himself, not with the turtles, but close enough so he could hear if some-thing happened, and so that the turtles would know that he was there if they woke up and became confused.

The next day, as always, Splinter rose with the sun, he was not a person to ever sleep in, it was in his culture, his blood, his way of life, that he each morning would rise with the sun and work hard from early morning.

Which wasn't some-thing the turtles seemed to be agreeing with.

As Splinter silently stepped towards the sleeping turtles, clearly they were far into dream land, Raphael laying on his back slightly drooling as his arms were spread wide-out, Michelangelo crumbling together while hugging his blanket, Leonardo had been the one ending up claiming the teddy-bear and laid with him, and Splinter had all-ready decided to go out look for more stuffed animals, and Leonardo.. sweet dear Leonardo looked like he had almost retrieved into his shell as he laid there, sleeping so deeply.

What a cute lovely sight, well.. why should _they_ be allowed to be like that?

"_Turtles!" _Splinter barged loudly making all four of them jump up. "Up!" he demanded.

The four turtles blinked at him, then looked at each other, Raphael looked annoyed at Splinter and then, turned around to go back to sleep.

"You don't want to do that." Splinter warned Raphael.

Raphael didn't look like he listened, but demonstrately yawned as he laid down, the other three turtles looked at Raphael, then at Splinter, as they in suspense observed what could happen now.

"I'll give you one last chance." Splinter stated. "Get up, or face the consequences." he told in a very warning tone.

At ones the three turtles stood up, but not Raphael, Raphael very purposely started to snore in a very fake way.

"All-right then." Splinter shrugged as he from his back, produced a water bottle, then he stepped towards Raphael, and without mercy, spilled its contains over the unsuspecting turtle.

Raphael almost screamed in shock as he sprung up, then twirled around and looked wide-eyed at Splinter.

"I did warn you." Splinter told the little turtle.

Then, Raphaels temper seemed to become apparent as the little turtle seemed to loose it, angry over the treatment he charged for Splinter in an hysteric attack, screaming and waving his arms as a little tornado.

Splinter how-ever swiftly stepped aside, and laid out his foot so that Raphael ended up tripping and fall flat on his stomach on the ground, then, as Raphael laid on the ground, he started crying.

"_No Raphael._" Splinter instructed sternly. "Crying will not help you out of this situation."

But Raphael didn't listen, but just continued crying as he hammered his fists into the ground.

"I am not going to take pity on you, ones you feel ready and can be quiet, come join us, until then, have all the hissy fits you like, they wont gain you a thing." Then he turned to the remanding turtles that had all obediently stood up beside each their sleeping spot, looking wide-eyed at Splinter. "Ah, very good." Splinter told them. "That's what I like to see, come my turtles, first a morning warm up, then break-fast." He told them gently guiding them towards the next room. Just as they were about to leave the room, a fourth turtle joined them.

"NOOO!" Raphael yelled coming running after them clearly not wanting to be left behind.

"So Raphael, you decided to join us?" Splinter asked.

Raphael looked up at Splinter and then the others, biting his lip.

"Are we done with our hissy fit?" Splinter asked.

Raphael looked down on the ground, his cheeks seeming to turn an even deeper shade of green as he slowly nodded.

"Good." Splinter nodded. "Then you may join us." He told as they all stepped into the next room where Splinter had laid out five mats, four on a little line and one in front of those four. "Take a mat." He told the turtles gesturing at the mats. "One for each."

Questionable the turtles looked at the mats and then each other, Splinter merely went over and took place on his own, sitting in the correct position.

First as he had done that did it look like the turtles pieced two and two together, as they hesitantly each picked a mat, carefully looked at Splinter, and tryingly tried to sit as he did.

"Then our first lesson shall begin." Splinter told all four turtles. "When we are in here sitting in this position, you do _not _call me Splinter or Yoshi, you call me _Sensei _or _Master _Splinter." He told. "You'll do all I say inside of this room, without question, or leave the room! There'll be no mercy within this room, even though it's going to be so very hard. do you understand?" he asked the turtles.

The four turtles blinked as they looked at Splinter.

"If you do understand, you say 'Aye Sensei'" Splinter told. "I ask again, _do you understand?_" he asked.

"Aye Sensei!" Leonardo exclaimed loudly making the other three look oddly at him.

But Splinter, lighted up by the words, these Turtles truly were incredible smart, but then his face turned to a serious frown ones again. "And the rest?" he asked.

"Aye sensei." The three others at last repeated.

Splinter smiled grimly. "Very good my turtles." He told. "But we haven't even begun yet."


	3. Trials and turbulence

Splinter sighed deeply as he sat in a couch with crossed legs, calmly trying to read his book on Greek art.

It was debatable whether it was a relief or not that Splinter could conclude that the two training sessions a day weren't to much for the small turtles they still had plenty of energy as soon as they go to mind their own business.

Mindless Splinter raised his book as Michelangelo flew straight past him, and would have hit the book had Splinter not raised it. "Raphael, you don't need to use so much energy on a kick, be economic with your movements." Splinter instructed without even looking up from his book. "Michelangelo your left hand needs work." He told as he stood up still not moving his eyes from the book as Michelangelo came charging back straight past him and Splinter elegantly stepped aside on his way over to the counter, where he pulled down a tea mug and filled water in a pot, all without looking up from that book, just in time for a third turtle to raise against him, hammer a kick towards his leg, only for Splinter to jump up, then step aside, bow down, pour hot water in his cup, step aside again, turn around, pick up his cup and take a sip from the tea, each movement skill-fully having avoided a hit or a kick. "Nice try Leonardo." Splinter told the little turtle padding him on the head. "But you want to be much quicker to take me by surprise." He told going back towards the couch with the book in one hand and the tea-cup in the other.

But he barely managed to get back before crying sounded from the lair, Splinter sighed as he finally looked up from the book and discovered the commotion, it was Donatello whom was crying now, and in front of him was why, Donatello had merely been laying on the floor playing with some crayons Splinter had managed to find on some of his out-dings, and Raphael and Michelangelo in their rough fight had unfortunately stepped on some of them, so now Donatello was holding a broke crayon, and Raphael was teasing him holding up another broken crayon while grinning.

_"_Raphael." Splinter exclaimed a little sharply. "Treat your brother nice." He instructed.

Raphael smiled vaguely at splinter, then reached the crayon to Donatello, only to point his tongue at his brother which made Donatello cry ones again.

"_Raphael!_" Splinter repeated. "That's four extra laps tomorrow morning." He told sternly. "We don't bully each other, and Donatello." His voice turned softer as he stepped towards the turtle. "Use what you have at hand, look, even though the crayon is broken it can still be used." He told laying the book down on the floor to get a hand free and show Donatello how the broken crayon was still fully functional. "And maybe even, with a bit of creativity, you can find new uses for it now."

Donatello lightened up by the sight and beamed at Splinter. "Thanks Sensei." He told and immediately went back to his drawings without a second thought.

Splinter exhaled as he picked up his book and finally managed to get back to the couch, with tea and book, only for a turtle to jump straight up to him. "Leonardo, I am not in the mood for fighting right now, we have lessons two times a day for that, I to need a little quiet of mind just ones in a while."

The little turtle still though, leaned up against him, resting his hands on Splinters lap, and splinter exhaled. "Oh all-right." He told moving out the book to make place for Leonardo, whom gladly crawled all the way up on Splinters lap to where he could sit comfortably leaning against Splinter, looking out towards the room.

"What you read?" Leonardo asked.

"What _do _you read." Splinter mindlessly corrected turtle whom hadn't quite learned perfect human languet yet. for practicalities sake, having assumed there would be a day the turtles would run into American people, Splinter had elected to only ever speak english to them, never his native japanese, apart from a few words used in their practise. "Hmm, oh. Well you see little one." Splinter lowered his book so Leonardo now could also see. That there were actually pictures in it, of all statues and church paintings. "That there is the sculptor of David, made by artist in ancient time, called Michelangelo, and here is just a small exhibit of the paintings he made in a great church."

"Michelangelo, like Mikey?" Leonardo asked.

"Yes, exactly, but, they are not the same, they are just called the same." Splinter explained.

"Mikey can't make that!" Leonardo exclaimed pointing at a picture.

"What?" Mikey asked suddenly looking up.

"And why-ever not?" Splinter asked. "With patients, long training, passion and hard-work, you can achieve greatness."

"No thank you." Mikey then responded from the floor dropping down on his back.

"Well, if you are satisfied never archiving greatness, then I suppose not working for it will work fine for you." Splinter shrugged. "How-ever, training still stands." He told making Mikey groan from the floor.

Leonardo yawned as he leaned towards Splinter his eyes closing as he head started falling down.

"Not that interesting after-all huh." Splinter remarked going back to his book himself. "Raphael don't you dare touch that crayon." He then lazily stated not looking away from the page.

Surprised Raphael looked up and then moved away, to at last, he also seemed to be out of energy as he placed himself in front of Splinters feet, and closed his eyes as well.

And surprisingly, for some time there was almost silence in the lair.. and when saying 'for some time' what a person usually means is ten minutes.

* * *

All though Splinters and the turtles were living in a routine, surprises still happened, one day the sewers had been floated and they had been in water up to their knees in the lair, that was when Splinter had to explain to them what rain was and how it worked up-stairs, another time there had been a power drill and the lair had been left in complete darkness, scaring the little turtles out of their mind.

At that time Splinter had found several candle lights and sat down with the small turtles, explaining about darkness, and how the darkness were the ninjas best ally.

But even the dark had been nothing in compared to that night, where the entire lair started to shake, stones were falling down their ears, and the four turtles screamed.

"MY TURTLES!" Splinter yelled as he ran to their aid.

"SPLINTER!" the four younglings yelled as Splinter shielded them the best he could.

"Come with me!" he at last told grapping Raphaels hand. "Every-body make sure you hold some-ones hand." He instructed. "And come!" he pulled all four of them with him into a complete different pipe, a smaller one, where he held all of them close, shielding them tightly.

"What's happening sensei?" Donatello asked confused.

"Probably some construction work." Splinter replied. "With some luck, it'll be over soon."

"Construction work?" Michelangelo asked.

"Fixing some pipes so the water will flow easier." Splinter replied. "Or maybe fixing the road."

"I'm scared." Michelangolo told grabbing Splinters robe tightly.

"I'm not!" Raphael stated, but then screamed by the next shake that come immideatly after, hidding his head in Splinters sleeve.

"Raphael, there's no shame in being scared." Splinter softly told the turtle, gently placing a paw on the turtles head. "True strenght comes from those who can admit that they are scared, because first as you admit to yourself that you are scared can you look beyond that fear and find a solution."

"Still not scared." Raphael muttered.

"The world is a dangerous place, you have all the right to be scared little one." Splinter then assured.

"Splinter will keep us safe." Leonardo then stated importantly. "Isn't that right sensei?" he asked.

"To the best of my ability." Splinter smiled lightly as his turtle as another shake sounded and rubbles was falling down the ceiling.

That night though, had ended up becoming very long, and all five had managed to fall a sleep together in the small pipe before to long.

* * *

"Michelangelo get down from the ceiling." Splinter demanded as he stepped into the living room, without even looking up at where the little turtle was crawling around in the pipes. "Raphael stop deliberately annoy your brother, Leonardo you don't need to react to Raphael and Donatello." At last Splinter actually have to take a look before he discovered the last little turtle were sitting in a whole bunch of wires, some of them looking electrical, and the turtle was looking wide-eyed back up at Splinter. "Please be careful with that." Splinter at last asked.

"Aye Sensei." Donatello replied going back to his wires.

"What are you even doing Donnie?" Raphael at last asked crawling closer to the wires.

"I'm trying to make this thing work!" Donatello told as he licked his lip, squinting his eye while holding two wires. And splinter realised, they were connected to an old television, that probably had recently come with the sewer water some-one had tried to throw out.

"Repair that dumb thing?" Raphael asked. "That's stupid."

"Is not!" Donatello replied annoyed. "If I can make this, then I can make other stuff to!"

"Like what? A lamp maybe?" Raphael asked. "Oh that is going to scare people."

And Leonardo snickered from behind trying to cover his mouth.

"I think that would be neat." Micheangolo told. "All though.. What is it that thing any-way?" he asked pointing at the TV-set.

"What would you even use it for?" Leonardo asked.

"In either case it's dumb." Raphael stated. "We are supposed to be ninjas right, so why would you build a dumb lamp."

"_Sensei!" _Donatello hopelessly yelled.

"Raphael, a good ninja develops more than one skill, you never know what you might end up needing, there are no skills that are so called dumb, all skills a very valuable." Splinter sternly told Raphael. "May I see Donatello." He at last asked bending down to the turtle with the wires.

"I don't know what to show." Donatello muttered. "It doesn't work." He told in a deep sigh. "Will you help me Sensei?" he asked.

"I would if I could." Splinter told. "But building things is not a skill that I possess, a man of science I am not."

"Then how am I supposed to make it work?" Donatello asked hopelessly.

"Find you own way little one." Splinter encouraged. "And.. Don't listen to your brothers." He told in a slight whisper. "Neither do they seem to be people of science, that's your area in this lair."

By that Donatello brightened up, and quickly went back to his work.

A year had went past since Splinter had first gotten his turtles, and in that time, they had all-ready grown, still small, resembling human children, but their intelligence were astounding. So fast had they managed to learn to speak, fortunately they absorbed very well… when they felt like it that was.

Splinter never gave them much of a choice when it came to the nin-jitsu practise, by now the turtles had learned to be out of bed on time and ready for their warm up and initial morning training.

Their noon schooling varied between exciting and successful when the turtles wanted to actually learn about the world, and when it as a less popular subject, certain turtles would doze off.

After-noon training was also less of a choice for the turtles, but the evening, they would always have to themselves and do what they wanted, it was also Splinters only way to seize being the strict teacher that he had to be most of the day.

All-though, some days, the turtles would have the day off, because Splinter had to ventured away to gather things for the lair, and today, had been such a day, which was why he would now get more attention from the turtles.

"Did you get new things for us?" Michelangelo asked excited.

"Winter is coming, so I found blankets." Splinter told, showing his bag to them, the turtles exhaled, all looking a little disappointed.

"Were you outside?" Leonardo at last dared to ask.

"Only for a little while." Splinter told. "And only on a very secluded spot."

"What was it like?" Leonardo asked.

"I've told you before, up above there is new york city, which is massive and big, filled with humans," Splinter told in a sigh lifting up the bag.

"And it's dangerous." Leonardo exhaled disappointed.

"Exactly." Splinter told.

"Does the human hate us or some-thing?" Donatello asked from the floor. "Why wouldn't they let us come up?"

"No, the humans does not hate you, and most probably wouldn't, as most people are good people." Splinter told in a sigh. "Like you four, whom are different persons, the humans up there, are all different persons, they are people, but it only take a few scared people whom don't understand to make it so dangerous." He told.

"What if we just made them understand?" Leonardo asked. "That we just want to see."

"A wise decision, not to claim but to try and make people understand." Splinter nodded. "But it begs the question of how to even begin doing that, and what you don't understand my little turtles, is how many humans that are up there." Splinter pointed upwards.

"A hundred?" Michelangelo asked with big wide eyes.

"No." Splinter responded. "Millions."

"WOW." All four turtles exclaimed looking wide-eyed at Splinter.

"And that is just in that city alone, and that is just one city, there are many cities at different places up there." Splinter explained. "And all it takes, to get all of these people into a collective rage is merely one scared or angry person." He told. "Which is why you must respect and listen to all beings, but more than that, stay in the shadows and out of sight."

"If we are never going, why even bother?" Raphael asked in a deep yawn.

"Some-day you will." Splinter assured. "When you are ready, but for now, it's all about training."

"But I just want to see!" Raphael stated. "I want to go!"

Splinter lifted an eye-brow and looked at the other turtles.

"I want to see." Leonardo repeated and Michelangelo nodded.

"Hm." Splinter furrowed stroking his chin. "Tell you what." He stated and found a candle from his bag, laying the bag down and lighted the candle. "If one of you can blow off that candle, I'll take that turtle up to a little visit at the surface." He told.

"Really?" Michelangelo asked.

"Yes." Splinter replied holding out the candle.

"All we have to do is blowing out the candle?" Leonardo asked.

Raphael didn't even wait for confirmation, he merely charged for Splinter, jumped up and had a triumphant look in his eyes as he grabbed for the candle, only for Splinter to slightly move the candle and use the other hand to brush Raphael away so he landed on the ground. "Oh yes." Splinter smirked. "That is _all _you have to do."

Thirty minutes later, and of cause, none of the turtles had managed to as much as touch the candle, but merely laid exhausted around the ground.

"Oh what a shame." Splinter stated blowing out the candle. "Better luck next time."

"Really." Raphael breathed. "Even on a outing day, he managed to sneak in training."

"Not for all of us." Leonardo remarked pointing at Donatello, whom was still sitting in the middle of his work. Only to suddenly, the tv-set gained life and started scrambling.

"IT WORKED!" Donatello yelled as he jumped up. "I made it work!"

"Good work Donatello." Splinter smiled at the jumping turtle.

"Hey, how come Donnie didn't even train and get praise?" Raphael asked.

"You all three did very well." Splinter assured. "And Donnatello did train as well, merely he was training another skill, a very unique skill, which could be very valuable for all of us."

"It didn't work." Donnatellos face faltered as he looked at the TV-set and there was nothing but snow on it.

"No it worked." Splinter assured as he bowed down and pressed the off bottom of the television set. "You just lack the other part of the set, like a television connection or a vhs player."

"A what?" Donatello asked interested.

"I'll find one for you." Splinter promised. "How-ever, it will most probably be broken so you'll have to fix that to."

"Can I spend nin-jutsu lessons developing my special skill?" Donatello asked hopeful.

"No." Splinter replied right back.

"Awww." Donatello groaned. "But I'll never be as good as Raph or Leo any-way."

Splinter sighed sitting down in front of the turtle. "Donatello, you have the mind and soul of a scientist, had this been an ideal world you should be allowed to be just that, and focus all of your energy into that." Splinter told him. "But our situation is not ideal, and you must train so you can protect yourself and stay safe, so that you may gain the time to dwell into science after you achieved safety. You understand?" he asked.

"Aye Sensei." Donatello muttered.

"Beside, as Raphaels strength may be his brawn, but a much greater strength that will achieve much longer lasting victories is this." Splinter told pressing a finger against Donatello's head.

"My head?" Donatello asked.

"You intelligence, in which you have always out-done your brothers by miles." Splinter smiled removing his hand. "But don't be to caught up in your wires, look up, that's where things are happening."


	4. one oh one

"Teng-shen." Splinter kneeled in front of his shrine as he lithe a stick of incense and another little candle light. "I'm sorry I don't manage to talk to you often, but my days tend to be busy, I just want to wish my first child, a happy birthday, little Miwa." he whispered. "Rest assured you have not been replaced and not been forgotten, it's just that more immediate matters needs me now, and I need to be there for them." He told. "All though Teng-Shen, how I wish you were here, I guide my children to the best of my ability, but I am just one person. Who would guide me when I am wrong?" he asked. "I miss you so, you are the two women in my life." He told and laid down two flowers on the shrine. "And no one, will ever be able to replace you."

"Master Splinter?" a lonely little turtle had dared venture towards him.

"Ah, Leonardo." Splinter turned towards him. "Some-things the matter?" he asked.

"What is so special about that?" Leonardo asked pointing towards the shrine. "Why are you kneeling in front of it? Why do you some-time just stand looking at it? you look sad when you do that, I don't like that." he told honestly looking at Splinter with wide big blue eyes.

"I look sad, because this represents some-thing I ones had that I lost, and can't have back, no matter how much I want to." Splinter told gesturing at the shrine. "Come, little turtle." He invited a hand towards Leonardo and the little turtle carefully stepped forward and took Splinters inviting hand, so Splinter could lift the turtle up in better height using but hands, up where the little Turtle could grab Splinters neck and hold on, in the height where the picture was right in front of them.

"That's the picture!" Leonardo exclaimed pointing at the picture of Hamato, Teng-shen and little Miwa. "Those are humans right? Does all humans look like that?" he asked interested.

"All humans look different, they come in all shapes and seizes." Splinter told. "But basically yes, they look some-thing like this." he gestured at the picture.

"Who are they?" Leonardo asked looking wide-eyed at the picture.

"Don't you recognise that handsome fellow?" Splinter asked gesturing at Hamato.

"I know him?" Leonardo asked astounding looking back at Splinter.

"Well.. in a way. It's me." Splinter then at last admitted.

"No way! You don't look like that at all master Splinter." Leonardo exclaimed looking first at the photo, then wide-eyed at Splinter.

"It's what I used to look like, before I changed into this." Splinter explained looking back at the turtle.

"You were… human!" Leonardo realised, never removing his wide eyes from Splinter.

"Yes, and internally I still am." Splinter assured. "You never see me actually acting like a rat do you?" he asked.

"Were we human to?" Leonardo asked.

"No, you were small turtles to begin with, and I bought you in a shop, the same day we all transformed." Splinter told. "I doubt you would be able to remember."

"I seem to remember.." Leonardo squinted his eyes. "Being very small." He told. "And some-thing lifted me up from the water, some-thing very big, it spoke to me but I didn't understand words." He told. "Later I was being dropped into some-thing, it hurt a lot, and after it stopped hurting, I felt alone and scared." Leonardo blinked looking back up at Splinter. "Then you were there." He realised. "It was you, human you picking us up while I was still very small and didn't understand words!" he exclaimed.

"Indeed it was, faith seemed to play a large part that day." Splinter smiled.

"Who are those two?" Leonardo then at last asked pointing at the picture again.

"That, was my wife, Teng-Shen." Splinter told pointing at the woman in the portrait. "She was as kind and warm as she was beautiful, and that there, was our daughter, little Miwa."

"Where are they now?" Leonardo asked wondering looking at the picture.

"They perished a long time ago." Splinter told as he exhaled.

Without understanding Leonardo looked at Splinter for a more elaborate explanation.

"They died." Splinter at last told.

"oh.. I'm sorry." Leonardo muttered, now also looking sad.

"Don't be little one, there are always two sides to things." Splinter told lifting Leonardos chin. "You see, back then I wasn't even near this place, I lived in another country, far away from here, in Japan." He told. "After their death I came here, to New york, trying to find a new life, then one day, I went out and bought four turtles." He smiled at Leonardo.

"US!" Leonardo exclaimed.

"Exactly." Splinter told. "I met you four, and we began some-thing new here. Some-thing I wouldn't want to have ever been without."

"But you are still sad some-times." Leonardo pointed out confused.

"It's a human emotion that cannot be controlled." Splinter sighed. "To have had some-thing, know what that thing was and then loose it, especially when it was some-thing you cared a lot about, it will make any human sad from time to time, but it's also a part of living. You will always loose things, and you cannot hang on to that only, then it'll stop you from living." He told. "Things changes every-day, some-times for the worse, some-times for the better, and the only thing you can do, is to try and learn from it." He told. "Don't be stuck in the past, but don't forget it either, and learn as you go along." He told.

"I like you better as a rat than a human." Leonardo told in a very honest voice, hanging tight to Splinters neck.

Splinter smiled amused by the childs comment. "I do not have a preference." He at last confessed. "Life just goes on little Leonardo, it will never stand still not even for a moment, and we must flow with it as leaves flows with the stream, and the smoke follows the air." He told brushing a hand over the incense so it spread out.

"But.. what sort of choice do we have then?" Leonardo asked.

"We always have choices!" Splinter told. "Every-day we make choices for ourselves and others, and one single choice can spread out and affect so much without you even realising it as you take that choice." He told. "I chose to go to New-york of all places, not just another part of Japan, or any-where else in the world, which is very big. One day I simply chose to take a walk and look into a pet-store, meaningless choices at the time, but turned out to mean so much. Free will, does indeed exist, for our future are build on the choices we make today." he told.

"I'm glad you came to New-york." Leonardo told leaning against Splinter, drowsily almost closing his eyes.

"So I am Leonardo, so am I." Splinter assured padding the turtle on his head as he walked away holding the turtle tight in his arms.

* * *

"Woah." four turtles starred amazed at what was in front of them.

Splinter had managed to find a VHS player and VHS tapes for the turtles, and Leonardo, after a good time of trying on his own, had made it work, so now, the many tapes of an old show, so called 'space heroes' could be watched.

"This is amazing." Leonardo stated almost pressing his face up against the television screen. "Do humans really go to space like this all the time?" he asked. "Can we go one day?"

"Humans does not go to space like that, that is fiction." Splinter explained the turtles. "The same way as the dragon I read to you about is merely a legend and a story, so is this, that some made up for entertainment."

"Aww." Leonardo muttered deeply disappointed.

"Radical dude." Michelangelo replied glued to the screen.

Only one not looking too fascinated with the now working TV-unit oddly enough was Donatello. "Now what am I supposed to work with?" he asked disappointed.

"I'm sure we can find some-thing." Splinter told. "Why don't you come with me to the dumping where much trash ends up?" he asked the turtle.

"I want to go there!" Raphael stated at ones jumping up on his feed's.

"And what of specific interest would you have there?" Splinter asked the turtle in a pleasent voice.

"It'll be different from here." Raphael told as he defiantly crossed his arms.

"I can't both keep an eye on four small turtles and keep a watch out in the more trafficked sewers." Splinter exhaled deeply. "But you are right Raphael, next time I go Donatello can come, after that you can come, is that a deal?" he asked.

"I guess." Raphael muttered a little annoyed.

* * *

No longer than a week after that did Splinter decide to go looking for supplies, and as promised Donatello was allowed to follow him so he could pick up things for himself, and it seemed like Donatello was over-joyed.

Not only did he get to see some-thing different than what he had seen before, but as the most quiet of the three turtles, often just burruying himself in projects or books, much unlike the other three whom in that time would very often grave attention, it was a rare opportunity for the Turtle and Splinter to simply just be together without any interferences.

"I read about electrons in a magazine!" Donatello told.

"Did you now?" Splinter asked amused.

"Every-thing is made of electrons, did you know that Sensei?" the turtle asked.

"I seem to re-call some of that sort, but it's been a very long time ago, and the science path was never my path of life." Splinter told as he thoughtful stroke his growing beard.

"You can create all sorts of stuff with electrons." Leonardo told while balancing on a pipe on the wall, spreading both arms out for balance. "All you need to know is how."

"That's the key to every-thing isn't it?" Splinter asked amused. "To know how to do it in the first place." He poked his nose as he blinked. "Or figure it out, then you know."

"How do you figure it out if you don't know?" Donatello asked confused.

"You try a lot of things." Splinter smirked. "Some-times it'll fail, but some-times it'll work and you just go from there." he told. "I assume that's also how sciense work." he frowned slightly looking straight forward.

"How can you not know about science?" Donnatello asked. "I thought you knew every-thing."

Splinter laughed amused. "Of cause I don't, no one knows every-thing." He told amused.

"But you are so wise and intelligent." Donatello stated confused looking up at Splinter.

"Well, when you put it so nicely." Splinter replied amused. "But, Donatello, do not mix up intelligence with wisdom, they are not the same." He told.

"They are not?" Donatello asked sounding honestly surprised.

"No, for one thing, all-ready now you are far more intelligent then I could ever be." Splinter admitted looking down at the turtle. "How-ever, you are to young to have gained to much wisdom, that'll be some-thing you get as you grow, from you exsperiences you gain wisdom." he told. "If you decide to reflect and learn from those exsperiences, not dismiss them.. but then I suppose that is what being a scientist is all about. So you ought to have that one in the bag." he gestured in a amused smile.

"I guess so." Donatello replied straddling behind Splinter.

"Ah, here we are." Splinter stopped up. "So much trash of New-york, floated up in this pipe." he gestured at a massive pipe.. which resembled a giant junk-yard, every-thing you could ever imagine were laid out there, couches, beds.. chairs, clothes, shoes and lots and lots of machines just for the taking.

Donatello dared to look from behind Splinter and then he brightened up. "There's so much stuff!" he exclaimed happily.

"Pick carefully what you want." Splinter told Donatello. "No more than what we are able to carry, without it being to heavy."

"So not this?" Donatello asked as he disappointed pointed at a broken step-machine.

"Definitely not." Splinter stated.

Still some-how, Donatello had managed to gather more things than should be possible, and toppled all the way back carrying all sorts of gizmos he had found around the place, as they entered the layer ones again, a good two hours after that, they had been considerable slowed down due to Donatellos new items, Donatello didn't hesitate to bring all of the things to his own corner, Splinter didn't even feel like he should be so surprised that Leonardo and Michelangelo was glued to the screen ones again, probably re-watching the tapes with Space-heroes for the tenth time.

Splinter sat down in the couch as he leaned back taking a deep breath, then he raised an eye-brow as he sat up again. "Where is Raphael?" he asked the turtles.

The two in front of the television shrugged. "Don't know." they both replied.

Furrowing his brow Splinter raised up again and went to their training room, but there was no Raphael in there, neither in the turtles bed-room, or their store room, or the rest of the cave. "Raphael.." Splinter breathed and suddenly it was like all air was kicked out of his lungs, every-thing else simply seized to be important, and a instant fright blossomed in Splinters chest. "RAPHAEL!" he stormed back to their living room. "Are you sure you havn't seen your brother?" he asked all of the turtles.

Startled the Turtles looked up.

"No Sensei." Leonardo replied. "Not for a while."

"Help me look for him turtles." Splinter asked, and called again. "RAPHAEL!"

Soon every-body was looking, searching the lair thin, but Raphael wasn't there. "Oh no." Splinter exhaled. "You three, you all stay here." He told the turtles. "I'll be back as quick as I can I promise." He stated.

"Aye Sensei." The three turtles told looking wide-eyed at him.

And quick as the rat he was, Splinter rushed out, he did some-thing he rarely did, bowed down and used all fours, in that way, he truly was quick as a speeding bullet. "RAPHAEL!" he called. "RAPHAEL!" he ran but no-one was there, he ran for a long time, for what seemed like hours before suddenly he stopped up and sniffed in the air where he suddenly get a sense of fresh-water, salad.. a turtle. "Raphael." He breathed and turned a pipe to run deeper into the sewer system. "Raphael?" he called again.

When suddenly, silently inside there was slight crying.

"Raphael." Splinter asked again and finally took a turn, to where he saw, a little three year old turtle crumbling together in a dark shadow. "Oh thank god." Splinter exhaled deeply, almost fainting by the sheer relief.

Raphael looked up. "Sensei?" he asked.

"Raphael what were you thinking?" Splinter asked in a stern tone making the turtle crumble together.

"I didn't mean to." Raphael muttered.

"You went away from the lair! that was a choice you made!" Splinter told a little sharply standing up in full height, which was far taler than any of the turtles.

"I didn't mean to go so far, I got lost." Raphael at last told tears falling down, as he protectively held his heand with his hands, crumbling together. "please don't be angry Sensei." He asked.

Splinter exhaled. "I'm not angry." He told as he shook his head, calming down himself. "I was just worried." He assured.

"Really?" Raphael asked in a doubting tone, daring to look up at Splinter, so now Splinter really could see his wet eyes. "I never do any-thing right any-way." He told turning his head away.

"Raphael." Splinter exhaled as he slowly crawled closer, down on his knees again so he wouldn't seem as imposing.

"That's why I always get punished isn't it?" Raphael asked. "And Leo.." he halted.

"No Raphael." Splinter assured. "If it seems like I am harsh on you, it's only because you have such a strong spirit, even stronger than your brothers." He told. "You are like a wild tornado Raphael, but on the same time all five of us need to life together in a very small space, and thus you must forgive your sensei when he looses his temper, because he cannot control that wild force that a tornado is." He told.

"Being a tornado is bad isn't it?" Raphael asked.

"No Raphael." Splinter replied and sat down beside the turtle. "Being a Tornado is good, the day you find out how to channel all of that strength and spirit, you'll become strong and wise, but unfortunately, learning to channel so much spirit, more spirit than ten people combined often has, takes a lot of time and a lot of mistakes. It's such a heavy burden to bear."

"Mistakes?" Raphael asked. "See, that's what I do, make mistakes!"

"As do we all." Splinter told.

"You don't." Raphael muttered.

"If you can keep a secret." Splinter whispered laying an arm around the turtle, gently draggin him closer. "I was a tornado to when I was young." He whispered. "Always in trouble, always acting on emotion before taking wisdom into account."

"I don't believe you." Raphael muttered, though leaning against Splinter, while tears still silently ran down his cheeks.

"Have I ever told you a single lie?" Splinter asked Raphael.

Raphael blinked, and then looked at Splinter.

"Lying is a terrible thing." Splinter stated. "Not even to shield a person do I believe lying is wise thing to do, And I found that out the hard way to, believe me I have gotten burned more than ones, but I learned from it each time." He told. "You are very young Raphael, and have much to learn, but you are very intelligent, so you will learn in time." he told as he gently held that arm around the turtle. "Raphael, I am so proud of the person you are, please don't ever doubt that?" he asked. "I do not wish you to be any different." he assured. "Because then you wouldn't be my Raphael."

For some moments there was silence, as the little turtle learned against the tall rat, clinging a hand to the frabic of the nin-jutsu robe. "Master Splinter.." Raphael muttered as they sat there.

"Yes Raphael." Splinter replied.

"Do we.. do we have to go back just yet?" Raphael asked. "Can't we just sit here a little while?"

Splinter hesitated slightly but then exhaled. "Of cause." He told keeping the arm around Raphael. "Just for a little while."

* * *

"Master Splinter.." little Michelangelo nervously tripped by his shrine where Splinter were standing.

"Yes little one." Splinter asked as he looked down at the tripping turtle.

"Is it true?" Michelangelo asked.

"What is? you will have to clarify." Splinter told in a slight frown, though it was clear that he was listening.

Michelangelo took in a deep breath and then in one quick sentence exclaimed. "Leo-says-you-were-ones-human-with-wife-and

-daughter!" he told.

Splinter exhaled. "Yes that is true, but it was a very long time ago." He informed.

Michelangelo looked confused at him. "So you had a daughter." He asked.

"Yes." Splinter replied with a lifted eye-brow. "But I sense some-thing else is troubling you, please. Speak freely." he invited.

"Well." Michelangelo bumped his fingers as he averted Splinters eyes. "In Space heroes.. there's this episode.. with this kid who lost his mom and dad, and the captain takes him in, but in the end of the episode, they find the mom and dad and the kid is happy."

Splinter lifted an eye-brow. "And?" he asked.

"Well.. " Michelangelo hesitated. "If people have moms and dads, and you are not _our _dad." He almost seemed to cry by that admission as he looked up at Splinter. "Then who is?" he asked. "Who's kids are we?"

"Michelangelo, from where I stand and I hope you'll see it the same way." Splinter stated sitting down on his knee so he was in front of the turtle reaching the same height, so that he could meet the turtles eyes. "You are _my _children." He told. "All four of you, are _my _sons."

"Really?" Michelangelo asked. "But, we don't even look alike. And we were never human."

"I think you will find out, family is much more about feelings than appearance." Splinter told. "And my feelings towards the four of you could not be stronger, all I do, I do in the hopes that it's the best thing for you."

Splinter didn't need to say more as Michelangelo leaped forward and embraced Splinter. "Thanks Sensei!" He beamed happily. "Father." he added in barely a whisper.

Splinter exhaled, feeling for that moment so happy as he padded the turtle on the head, returning the embrace. "Any-time my son." He told. "But remember, in the training room, it'll always be sensei or master splinter."

"Got it." Michelangelo chuckled amused.

* * *

_AN; daww.. a little one oh one time with each of the turtles.. any-how. _

_Just wanted to say thanks for the comments, really appreciated, I do read them, and well.. tell that I think I figured why I like writing Splinter so much, it totally gives me an excuse to be a smart ass and speak words of supposed wisdom all the time X)  
_

_Call this fic, wise life-philosophy from Moonbird XD_


	5. messing around

It should hardly surprise any-one that ten year old turtles could not be confined just to the lair, long since had they started to sneak out to explore the sewer systems around them, and finally Splinter had just let them, though with very strict instructions that never, were they allowed to go top-side, and if they heard humans approaching, they should hurry home.

Skate-boarding had become a new popular hobby among the turtles since they found their own way to the disposal dumb and found all sorts of things for themselves to use, roller blades, game consoles Donatello could fix, computer systems, all sorts of things.

But where Splinter put rules, they were very straight, it was still early up every single morning to train, a noon of school five out of the weeks seven days, and after noon training ones again, after that, as always, the turtles could do what they liked.. if they didn't have some chores, such as cleaning the lair, to do.

"This stinks." Raphael muttered as he hung in a pipe, tired dusting the doorframe. "Didn't we just clean the place?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure we did." Michelangelo muttered.

"A clean orderly environment is the key to peace of mind, and will allow you better concentrating when training and learning." Splinter simply replied as he himself took care of some oriental looking decorations.

"Why does he always say that?" Raphael asked in a mutter. "Every-single time we clean!"

"Why do you ask every-time we clean?" Mikey replied, only for Raphael to drop down from his pipe and hit his brother over his head.

"Auw." Mikey hissed. "Hey, I just answered your question!" he stated.

Leonardo sniggered from where he was left mopping the floor. "But Sensei, how long are we going to do this today?" he finally asked Splinter.

"Till we are done." Splinter answered.

"That's really no answer." Raphael made aware in a role of his eyes.

"You know some-times I just get the sense that Splinter just likes to mess with us." Donatello muttered from where he were polishing screens.

All four turtles silenced, then looked at each other, then looked at Splinter all though trying not to, Splinter asked completely un-aware to the silence as he polished up on a bronze figure of a monkey. "Such a thought would never occur to me." He at last told abnsenmindly turning the figure in his hand while looking it over. _"Raphael!" _he suddenly barged.

"SENSEI!" Raphael yelled as he scared jumped up, in shock immediately stood up straight dropping his cloth as looked wide-eyed at the rat as he saluted as taught.

"Would you be so kind to go turn on the kettle?" Splinter asked in a smirk in a voice mild voice. "I think perhaps we'll soon be done for today."

Raphael sunk together in his standing position, letting out a big sigh, to the amusement of the other three turtles, whom laughing pointed fingers at him.

"Well if you all got the energy to laugh and point fingers, I guess we cane safely clean for another hour." Splinter commented from where he stood with his back to them.

That at ones wiped the smile off all three turtles faces and Raphael was the one left to snicker as he headed to the kitchen to set a kettle over their little stove so he could make the promised tea.

"This bites." Michelangelo muttered sweeping the floor. "How are we supposed to know when Splinter is serious and when he isn't."

Raphael laughed to himself as he jumped up on the kitchen reach so he could reach the cuppoard. And dug around it searching for Splinters tea and some mugs, that was when suddenly, he heard a sound.. from under the sink.

Raphael jumped down on the floor again, and rolled a few times around, carefully crawling closer, only to hear scrambling noise again, shocked Raphael blinked, before at last, he dared to get a little closer, and then at last with one quick movement pulled the cloth aside to allow view of what was beneath the sink, but was faced with nothing… at first. Then suddenly he saw a slight movement behind the pibe, Raphaels first thought.. a rat. It was a very regular thing for them to be visited by small rats, and in spite of Splinter himself being part rat, his instructions about them were clear, don't give them a reason to stay at the lair, capture them if you can and let them go free some-where else.

So that was what Raphael intended to do as he crawled closer on his knees. "Here boy." He called. "Come out little friend." He asked. "Come out little rat." And he launched forward and grabbed the creature, only for his eyes to widen in surprise as he realised, what-ever had captured didn't even have fur, it wasn't a rat at all. Wide-eyed Raphael looked at the animal in hand and then gaped in astoundment.

"SENSEI SENSEI!" Raphael yelled as he ran into the lair with out-stretched arms.

"Raphael calm down." Splinter asked of the turtle in a slightly amused voice. "And start over."

"But Sensei look!" Raphael exclaimed as he presented Splinter with his found.

Splinter blinked. "Well I be." He amused smiled by the sight.

"Sensei is that? This is a.. isn't it?" Raphael asked eagerly.

"A turtle, yes." Splinter assured Raphael. "Some-one must have tried to flush it into the sewer."

"WHOA!" suddenly three other mutant turtles where looking over Raphaels shoulder trying to gain a closer look. And in Raphaels hand, where he held a small, ordinary looking turtle, that didn't even bother to look at them.

"Is that… is that what we used to look like?" Leonardo asked wide-eyed.

"Hm.. slightly smaller." Splinter informed. "How-ever, that turtle seems to be very young as well."

"Do I have to let it go out in the sewer?" Raphael asked as he with big wide eyes looked up at Splinter. "I promise, I can take care of him!"

"A pet is a big responsibility Raphael." Splinter told.

"I can't let a fellow turtle go out in the sewer." Raphael begged. "Please Sensei!" he asked.

"Are you sure, you can handle it?" Splinter asked amused with a lifted eye-brow. "You promise to take good care of it, treat it well, and be aware that it'll be _your_ responsibility, not mine, none of your brothers, _yours_."

"I promise." Raphael stated. "Really Sensei, I swear! It'll be my responsibility." He stated.

"Very well then." Splinter told. "Welcome to the new family new turtle." He greeted. "So Raphael, a name?" he asked.

"His name is Spike!" Raphael told in a broad grin. "Cause Spike is a cool name." he grinned.

"Hey there spike." Michelangelo waved at the turtle in Raphaels hand.. and the turtle didn't move an inch, didn't even acknowledge Michelangelo presence with as much as a glance.

"Spike says he doesn't like your face." Raphael told Michelangelo in a smirk.

"Hey that's not very nice!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Now he says your voice is annoyting to." Raphael told.

"Man." Mikey muttered as he crossed his arms. "I wish that I spoke turtle so I could speak back to the shell-brain."

"Erh Mikey." Donatello held up a hand.

"What?" Michelangelo looked at him.

"You _are _a turtle." Donatello reminded him. "And beside, Raph can't talk to Spike, in fact, Spike didn't even talk."

"Uh.. so now _you_ speak turtle to!" Michelangelo asked with wide-eyes pointing at Donatello.

"I don't speak any-more turtle than master splinter speak rat." Donnie told sounding annoyed.

"How do you know I don't speak perfectly well with my fellow rats?" Splinter asked as he casually walked towards the stove. "I might have many interesting conversations with my small comrades." He told.

"Sensei.. what would you talk with rats about?" Leonardo asked.

"I don't know, art, literature, news of what happens up-stairs." Splinter resided as he poured up hot water in his mug. "They do get around those rats you know." He told. "You can always strike up an interesting conversation with a rat." He smirked as he sat down with his tea.

The four turtles blinked as they looked at Splinter, then looked at each other.

"You think he is just trying to mess around with us again?" Donatello asked the others.

"I don't know." Mikey replied.

"Better not question it." Leonardo stated in a tiny whisper. "He might make us clean again.. and it seems like we can go now."

"Come on Spike." Raphael stated as he left the others with his new pet turtle in his hands. "I'm going to show you my lair, and then we are going to find a place you can call your own." He told the turtle. "This is going to be so cool, my own pet, none of those other looser have a responsibility like I do." He smiled. "We are going to be so good friends you and I Spike."


	6. The Weapons

Some-times in the turtles life's there would be a slight alteration in the routine, as Splinter found it important to give them good experiences as well, good memories they could hold unto, just give them some good things in life. They always celebrated Christmas, a festival of light and three whole days without any training, spring and Easter also got to be celebrated, anniversaries and then there were, what they liked to call mutations day, the day they had all been mutated. It was always a little bit different what would be so special about that day. When they had all been the youngest, the turtles would get new toys that Splinter had spend weeks trying to find in the sewers to surprise them with.

As they got older and could find their own stuff, it could may just be a more relaxing day, a time to sit down and be together, Splinter would sit down and just watch a movie with them, not caring about any training and sor ford.

This day, were their twelfth mutations day, the turtles were twelfth years old.

None of them had as much as forgotten what kind of day it was, and so all seemed very excited as they met up to training. Their warm up went much like usual, nothing seemed different, which just furthered the turtles anticipation, and at last, they were positioned on their mats, looking at Splinter, whom sat on his own mat with closed eyes in resting position.

"My sons, today you all turn twelve." Splinter told still with closed eyes.

The turtles all grinned as they nodded.

"When I first turned twelve myself, it was a mark in my training as a ninja, a mark that would guide my own unique nin-jutsu style for the rest of my life, as all I learned since then would be build around this very moment." Splinter told and then finally opened his eyes as he looked at the turtles. "For the day I turned twelve was the day my own father gave me my first real weapon." He told.

The turtles mouths dropped open as they all looked at Splinter.

"Dude." Mikey whispered through the corner of his mouth. "You think he is going to say what I think he is going to say?" he asked.

"Shh." Leonardo hushed.

"And I would like to carry on the tradition, my sons. So far you've tried your hands on different practise wooden objects, and you've even mastered some of them quite well, from time to time, but now it's time for the next step." Splinter lifted a cloth in front of him, and suddenly revealed four different weapons. A boe fighting staff, a pair of nun-chucks, a pair of twin sais and at last, a pair of twin katanas, the turtles eyes widened by the sight of those weapons and they all gasped astounded. "These are all weapons back from my old life, I managed to safe them from my old home, and have safe kept them ever since. I always intended them to go to you, and today is finally the day." Splinter told. "You will each be assigned a weapon, and then you are from today going to train with that weapon every single day, your weapon shall become an extension of you, it must feel as natural to you to use the weapon as it does using a common fork or a pencel, some-thing you do without thinking, your nin-jutsu style will be build around your weapon and as you learn more in the future, will spring from there into your own unique style, four compleately different weapons four compleately different styles." He told gesturing at the weapons.

"Whoa." All four turtles looked wide-eyed at the weapons, and by each weapon.. there was even also a mask. An purple, an orange, an red and a blue.

"But Sensei.. whom will get what weapon?" Leonardo asked, all though his eyes did not leave the weapons before him, in fact.. his eyes seemed to be feastoned on the katana swords.

"I WANT THE SWORDS!" Michelangelo yelled reaching up an arm.

"Why should you have the swords? I want them to." Raphael snorted. "Beside I saw it first." he stated as he crossed his arms.

"Technically we all saw them at the same time." Donatello pointed out. "Beside, I want them to, why shouldn't it be me?" he asked.

"Could be any of us couldn't it?" Leonardo asked.

"I've all-ready decided whom will get what." Splinter firmly told the turtles. "That way we'll keep any fighting among ourselves from happening." He told. "Go now, we are done with morning training for today, now we'll eat breakfast and then, I want to see each of you, one at the time, and I'll give you your weapon." He told picking up his green jade staff and stood up.

"Funny though." Leonardo commented as they stepped towards the Kitchen. "We've never seen Sensei with a weapon."

Splinter turned around. "Haven't you Leonardo?" he asked. And then suddenly quick as lighting the green walking stick pulled Leonardos feets away from under him so the turtle fell to the ground and landed straight on his back.

Leonardo blinked as he laid there looking up in the ceiling as he tried to get back from the shock.

"A weapon is what-ever tool you use to increase injury towards you opponents." Splinter told. "Your main weapon is the one weapon you carry around and has used so much that it has become a natural extension of you, a true ninja never goes to a danger zone without carrying his main weapon." he told. "A weapon could be any-thing, any-thing at all."

Mikey snickered. "Good for what-ever looser gets the staff." He told.

"Mikey, it could just as well be you who gets the staff as any-one else." Donatello pointed out in a annoyed frown.

"Actually I think it's most likely Mikey will get it." Raphael stated in a smirk. "After-all, we wouldn't want him to hurt himself with sharp things." He told in a laugh, making Donnie genuinely chuckle.

"Hm." Mikey muttered annoyed. "Naha, I'm to good for a dumb wooden stick." He stated. "The swords are all mine." He stated as he excited rubbed his hands.

* * *

The first one who get to face Splinter at the weapons, were Donatello, Splinter sat in prober position on his knees in front of the weapons and Donatello sat opposed to him, the turtles eyes constantly flickering between the four items and his Sensei as Donnie nervously swallowed.

"So." Splinter cleared his voice. "Which one do you think is yours?" he asked Donatello in a mildly curious tone.

"Is it the swords?" Donatello asked in a way to hopeful voice.

"No." Splinter told, and then grabbed the boe staff as he reached it to Donatello.

You could literately see Donatello's face falter as he was presented with the weapon and the purple mask. "A stick?" he asked. "Urh, no offence Sensei, but I had hoped for some-thing.. cooler." he at last told pushing the item away.

"You do not believe that a fighting staff is good enough for you?" Splinter asked with a lifted eye-brow.

"Quite frankly no." Donatello at last admitted. "I mean, I am the smartest one! I should have a better weapon, I have the intelligence to master it, really! I promise!"

"You may remember, that my own personal choice of weapon is a supposed stick as well." Splinter pointed out gesturing at his green cane laying beside him.

Donatello's eyes widened in realisation as he literately started sweating in front of the rat. "Sensei, I didn't mean! I.. I.. but you are able to fight with other weapons to aren't you?" he suddenly asked in a frown. "You _can_ handle a sword…. Right?"

"I can." Splinter acknowledged.

"Then shouldn't I learn how to handle a sword as well?" Donatello asked.

"You will, it's good to be able to handle secondary weapons." Splinter told. "And if you one day feel another weapon feels more natural in your hand, you may feel free to switch and use that as a main weapon."

"Then I'll say the sword feels better in my hand." Donatello stated.

"But you've held none of the weapons thus far." Splinter pointed out.

Donatello sighed, and then at last picked up the staff.

"Why Donatello, do you think I would give you that weapon, out of all the choice that I had?" Splinter asked.

"Because it's the easiest thing to handle?" Donatello asked in a mutter.

"Precisely." Splinter responded.

"I wasn't serious!" Donatello gaped.

"I was." Splinter responded. "Donatello, you and I both know that, you do not really have the soul or spirituality of a ninja master, if you had been able to chose for yourself it would not have been your first pick, and I am sad I had to force this path of life over you, I'll hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive me and know I do it because I want you to be safe." Splinter told and Donatello blinked.

"Sensei, there's no need for forgiveness." He told. "I do know it , and I am thankful, but.. are you saying that I couldn't.. you know, that I will never.." Donatello struggled with the words as Splinter held up a hand to silence him as he spoke.

"It's because you have the mind and soul of a scientist, and rarely is such a thing compatible with any spirituality. The two things are so different and will never be the same, but they can work together well, and make for perhaps not a master, but an exceptional ninja none the less, you all-ready are more talented than so many others your age." Splinter informed. "But your course of action must be different than the usual ninja and acknowledge who you are." Splinter told. "Your greatest acid is indeed your intelligence, your handy work, it can and will become vital to you, to your brothers and will most certainly be the one thing to end up saving all of your lives on many occasions, that much is all-ready now certain." Splinter nodded. "Though it also means that your head is always filled with this knowledge, instead of having the free tranquil air that is needed for a nin-jutsu master, it's just not who you are my son. But I still say that is our luck, we can let your brothers find spirituality, you should be allowed to do what you so clearly was born to, follow the path of science when possible, and there-fore, I give you a weapon easier to master so you may devote more of your time to that other path, which your brothers quite frankly, could never follow up in, they pale in comparison to you when it comes to that aspect." Splinter pointed out. "You'll still need to do both, but you'll be able to do the other thing a little more than if you had to learn how to use the twin swords, which would require so much more of your time to even master, let alone become a main weapon, I cannot ask you to put aside the extra hours beside regular training it would take, each and every day."

Hesitating Donatello looked at the staff in his hand. "So what you are saying is… that it's a good thing I am not the best match for the swords?" he asked.

"I believe that it's your good fortune Donatello, and ours." Splinter replied. "No physical weapon will ever be your main weapon, your main weapon is your mind, which is nothing I could ever give you, it's all you." He told. "That's who you are, and how fortunate."

Donatello smiled as he grabbed the stick tighter, then bowed for Splinter. "Thank you Sensei." He told. "I'll make you proud." He promised.

"You all-ready do Donatello." Splinter assured. "So very very proud Donatello."

Donatello was just about his way out as Splinters stopped him. "Donatello!"

Donatello turned around. "Sensei?"

Splinter sighed as he sat, resting hands on his knees as he shook his rat-like head. "Donatello I know that I just said it.. and you said you understood, but I just want to make sure that you understand, truly understand." He told as he looked up at Donatello. "You never had to become a ninja master to make me proud, you all-ready do make me plenty proud, even if your natural path of life isn't like mine. What I mean. You achieved so much, in such a young age, without any prober guidance, it's enough to make any-one proud."

"Sensei.. I do understand." Donatello told as he turned towards the rat. "Were we two strangers in another world meeting on the street, we would never strike up conversation, because we would have so little in common." He nodded his head. "I'm not like my brothers, who naturally follow your way of life, I would be lying if I didn't say that I hadn't noticed, but sensei, the values you taught me, I wouldn't want to be without and.. Master Splinter, I am so glad you wanted to be my father, I wouldn't want to call any-one else that, and I am proud to be called your son." He told in a smile. "I am glad that I have your approval, even though my way of life is that different."

"Approval you will always have Donatello, Approval and pride. Not only are you intelligent, but you just showed great wisdom as well, better than my own." Splinter told as he returned the smile, the two folded their hands and then bowed their heads for each other in mutual greeting, before at last, Donatello exited the room for good, clutching his staff closely in his hands.

* * *

The next one up was Michelangelo whom seemed to be barely able to contain himself with excitement as he bunched up and down on his knees, not able to sit the least bit still.

"It's the swords right?" Michelangelo asked in a excited voice. "Please tell me it's the swords! Or wait.. it's probably not the swords." He muttered suddenly not look nearly as excited as before.

"It's not the swords." Splinter told.

"I knew it." Michelangelo sighed.

Splinter raised an eye-brow. "Please do share, why isn't it the swords?" he asked in a pleasantly interested voice.

"You wouldn't trust me with sharp things." Michelangelo replied in a murmer. "I'm to big a menace."

"Well, there might be a point." Splinter told as he reached for the nun-chucks.

"See I knew it, the one thing laying there that is blunt." Michelangelo told, only for Splinter to make a quick turn with the nun-chuck and suddenly two blades appeared.

"WOW!" Michelangelo exclaimed in surprise.

"These aren't just ordinary nun-chucks." Splinter told as he raised up and swung them around himself, before throwing one end only to have the chain extent and allowed the hook passage way all the way up to a pipe where it fastened itself, then with another flick of his hand Splinter managed to make the hook get loose and it flew back to re-assemble itself, and at last let the two blades vanished back into the sticks. "Out of all these weapons, this one is probably the most advanced one, with many possibilities, many functions, in some ways, it works more like a machine than a weapon." He told. "Beside, have you _any _idea how much damage a pair of regular non-chucks can make?" Splinter asked. "In the right hands it can break _skulls_. It's a highly lethal weapon in itself."

"Can-I-see?-can-I-see?" Michelangelo asked excited reaching forward for the weapon.

"Calm down my son, you'll get plenty of time to examine your new companion." Splinter told and with a encouraging smile offered Michelangelo the weapon.

How-ever, just as Mikey was just about to take it, he hesitated.

"Why aren't you taking your weapon?" Splinter asked with a raised eye-brow. "You sounded so excited a moment ago."

"Are you really sure I should be entrusted with such a weapon?" Michelangelo asked. "I mean.. I am me, and.. I guess there's a reason why I shouldn't be entrusted with sharp weapons." He muttered. "I mean, Donnie get a stick and he is way smarter than me, some-thing about this doesn't seem right, are you sure it's.. you know, the right thing to do?" he asked.

"I am sure." Splinter told Michelangelo.

"Really?" Michelangelo asked.

"Nun-chucks are probably one of the most unpredictable weapons in existence, one second they are one place the next some-where else, and if the user doesn't move with the nun-chucks he will end up hurting himself." Splinter told. "You cannot think to far ahead with these, but be in the moment, and react in a flow without thinking just doing, be unpredictable and creative, and in the right hands, with the right person, whom moves with the weapon and use it naturally, they can very well become a powerful tool. More than just a weapon Michelangolo a _tool _with many posibilities." He told. "I would like to see these nun-chucks become what they are capable off, and I have no doubt whom of you four have the greatest likeness to master them to their full effect, I can think of no one more suited to these qualities, speed, creativity and sudden changes, all the qualities you posses in such huge quantities." He told. "How-ever, there are also a responsibility, your free spirit and creativity is a part of you, but when it comes to some-thing like this, I am choosing to trust you with a responsibility, this time, can you promise me that Michelangelo?" Splinter asked. "To treat this aspect with the responsibility it deservers?"

"I.." Michelangelo blinked. "Sensei I promise." He at last told. "I'm so glad you would give me this chance." He beamed.

"I think you deserved it." Splinter told offering Michelangelo the weapons ones again. "I know I can count on you when it matters." he told gently closing the turtles hands around the nun-chucks

Michelangelo took the nun-chucks and looked at them with a great smile clutching them in his hands, then the always unpredictable Mikey of cause had to act his natural self as he leaped forward and hugged Splinter close. "Thanks Sensei!" he beamed as he let go of the rat, and then ran for the door.

Splinter chuckled to himself, it started getting more and more rare to get that kind of signs of affection from his turtles, they were boys and that was the age they were starting to gain, Splinter sighed, part of him missed them all being the same kind of small miss-chiefers, but he knew, things always moved forward, so he had to move with it and not linger, that was the way of all life.

* * *

The next one up, was Raphael, whom sat in front of Splinter seizing the two weapons in front of him.

"All-right here we go." Raphael muttered. "I know how this is going to go down." He muttered in a annoyed tone.

Splintered lifted an eye-brow. "Hows that?" he asked.

"Leo is getting the cool swords and I'll be left with the toothpicks." Raphael muttered with crossed arms.

"And why, would you think that?" Splinter asked now also having crossed arms.

"Leo always gets the coolest stuff." Raphael muttered. "He gets all he wants." He told sounding more and more annoyed by the moment.

"Leonardo asks more." Splinter told letting go of the crossed arm position, now just resting his hands on his knees. "I have trouble following wishes when I aren't even asked, but please Raphael, tell me, do you wish for the swords?" he asked.

"I.." Raphael blinked stunned into silence for a little moment. "Would it make any difference if I said so?" he asked.

"Yes." Splinter answered in a nod of his head. "I will not lie to you Raphael, I had intended the twin sai for you, but if you do not feel that that is the path to go, I will respect that, and you may have the swords."

"Really?" Raphael asked in a blink of his eye. "Just like that?" he asked.

Splinter nodded. "I merely thought, the sword would be to fragile for you." He told.

"Fragile?" Raphael asked.

Splinter smiled vaguely. "The way I see it, your greatest strength is.. well, your strength, your hot headiness, willing to barg straight forward into battle and deliver a power blow, the swords are not suited for that kind of action." Splinter told as he picked up one of the swords. "The sword is an elegant weapon, designed for smooth movements, run it to hard and straight forward." Splinter threw the sword down in the ground. "And it'll break." He told as true enough, the sword had broken on the ground. "The Sai how-ever." Splinter told as he picked up one of the sais. "Will never break, and it would allow you to use your full strength, your full potential, without ever having to hold back." Splinter told and then threw the sai with all of his force so it implanted itself in the wall, and was stuck for good.

Raphael blinked as he saw the thing being stuck in to its handle in the wall, having broken through concrete and stone.

Slowly Splinter walked towards it, and Raphael witnessed how his Sensei had to use both hands to pull it out and dust it off. "Raphael, the choice is yours." Splinter told. "I promise, what-ever your pick, you can walk out with it." He stated as he turned around and looked directly at Raphael.

Raphael looked at the sword in front of him on the floor, then looked at the sai. "Sensei.. is what you are saying, that you honestly believe the Sai is a better fit for me? What do you really think Sensei?" he asked. "I mean.. please." He asked.

Splinter took in a great breath. "I don't know if you remember, but I all-ready told you ones before, long ago, when you were little and wandered off, to get lost in the sewers alone." He resided. "I told you then, that you are a tornado, that you have more spirit, energy and passion than any of your other brothers, and that's saying some-thing when it's your brothers we are talking about." He told. "And, if we could channel that into your fighting style, your skills, having you not hold back but use all of that spirit without any-thing to block your way." He picked up the other sai and then reached both towards Raphael. "You would become unstoppable, in your hands, the sword will be the weakling in comparison to the sais."

"I do remember Sensei." Raphael told. "But you also told me, that one day my passion.. It'll have to be tempered for me to move forward and beyond."

"For now, leave the tempering to the old people." Splinter told in a slight smile. "I elected these weapons to play to each and every-one of your strengths, as I came to learn to know you over the years." He told. "One day yes, you will have to temper your tornado like spirit. But even then it'll be good to know, that underneath that wise person you'll one day become, there'll be the unstoppable force that you are now, waiting to be unleashed, and when it matters can protect those whom matters to you, just imagine that insane tornado underneath a calm surface, being unleased, it would be your enemies worst nightmare." he told with a slight glint in his eyes. "The choice is yours, What is it Raphael?" Splinter asked. "Swords or Sais?"

Raphael clutched the sais in his hands as he looked at it, then looked at Splinter before he sighed deeply. "Let Leonardo keep his granny swords." He at last told.

"Raphael, you do realise of cause that this doesn't have to be your permanent weapon." Splinter told. "For now, it'll be what suits you best, but in five years who knows? You should hopefully learn to wield many weapons and try each of them out, I have no doubt that you'll become a very powerful ninja, one of the greatest, and as such, you will have to be able to pick up almost any weapon." he informed. "You think I would have been satisfied with a cane when I was young?" he asked gesturing at his cane.

"Pardon me for asking but.." Raphael hesitated. "What were your first weapon Sensei?" he asked.

Splinter smirked. "A weapon I was very displeased about the first years, a Japanese fan." He told.

Raphaels eyes widened, then squinted, clearly he didn't quite believe Splinter.

"With razor blades in it of cause." Splinter elaborated. "As you can imagine I hated the instrument at first, my own sensei told me I had a spirit for adaptation and that the weapon would teach me how to move with the wind in elegance, instead of playing to my own hot-headiness at the time, he decided to try and temper me right then and there, and that's how my own nin-jutsu style was build. I am just leaving that choice to you instead of taking it for you." He told. "Of cause as the years went on, I changed to a single longer katana sword, much like the samurai swords from china, little did I know my years with the fan had improved my skills greatly with the sword, and with the many hours my sensei had spend forcing me to learn the art of patients and elegance, it affected my style greatly, also in hand to hand combat, it learned me how to feel the room, feel the energy, and let those movements become a part of me, expanding on my all-ready existing strengths, and building the rest on my nin-jitsu on top of that, every-thing I've learned since has been an extension of that fan." He told. "First as I moved to New York did I settle on a mere cane as I felt I didn't want to walk outside without a weapon in hand, what if my old enemies found me? But on the other hand I could not walk around with a sword in my new surroundings, and as I found you and moved down here, I found I did not want to go back to the sword any-more, I still have the ability to wield it do I chose, and I train that ability now and then, but for now it does not suit who I am, and most importantly, a weapon Raphael, is nothing more than just an extension of you, an extension of your all-ready existing strengths and abilities. For example" Splinter suddenly wiped out a fan from his kimono, it had no razor blades, no nothing, It was just a ordinary fan he held in his hand. "Would you care to attack me with your Sais?" Splinter asked. "Or maybe a sword?" he invited.

Raphael swallowed. "No offence, but no thank you Sensei." He told. "I've all-ready been beaten into the ground three times today."

Splinter smirked as he put away the fan ones again. "Wise decision." He told. "But ask yourself, was it me or the fan you were scared of?" he asked.

Raphael smirked. "As I said, let Leonardo have the granny swords, I don't even need a weapon to pound him." He told. "All thought." He swung the sais in the air. "I wont complain about it either." He smirked.

And at last bowed for his Sensei whom bowed in return.

"Thanks Sensei." Raphael at last told.

* * *

And then there was the last one left, the last turtle.

Slowly Leonardo stepped into the room, and then his eyes landed on the swords, the only remaining item on the blanket, Leonardos eyes widened, slowly he stepped up to Splinter and then bowed his head. "Sensei." He greeted.

"Leonardo, there is only one weapon left." Splinter made aware.

"I see that." Leonardo breathed as he saw the swords laying before him.

For a moment there was silence as Leonardo was left to stare at the swords.

"Every-one else at first said they wanted the swords the most, yet you hesitate, why is that my son?" Splinter asked. "You do not want the swords?" he asked.

"I also wanted them the most." Leonardo told very honestly. "But now just having them there, it feels weird. Why me?" he asked looking up at Splinter. "Donnie is smarter than I am, Mikey quicker and more creative, Raphael physically stronger, shouldn't they have weapons reflecting that?" he asked.

"I personally believe that they do." Splinter told. "How-ever, in this instance, there is no right nor wrong, any of you I am sure could have done well with any of the weapons, these were just choices that I made, thinking that maybe that hand would suite that weapon best, in whoms hand will the weapons be able to reach their full potential? I do not know if I were right at all. How-ever, back to the sword." He told and picked up one of the two swords.

"A katana if you will, this more than the others is a weapon of elegance, to use it probably it truly has to become an extension of yourself." Splinter told has he positioned himself and moved with the sword. "You'll need to move as the wind and by all times sense your sword, know where it is in the room and on the same time, sense the room around you, be in tranguile balance within yourself never to rushed. And when we are talking two swords." Splinter picked up the other one. "Know that they are not just two separate entities but a unity and a part of you, the two swords are like brothers needing to exist together, if they ever become strangers to each other you will fail." Splinter told moving along the cave with the swords, in what almost looked like a dance.. how-ever also a very lethal dance. "Elegance, tranquillity, peace of mind, level headiness, all qualities you need to posses to be able to use these to their full potential." Splinter instructed. "But most of all, my son, what these swords symbolise is balance, and the most important thing you must master if you wish to master the swords." He told. "Balance between ying and yang, silence and noise, patience and attack, mind and body, darkness and light." He told and at last landed in front of Leonardo with the swords, before he retrieved them bowing for the turtle in a common greeting of warriors. "I am not going to lie." Splinter told as he raised up again. "These are not qualities you just have or just learn like that in an instance, it'll take years of training, meditation, patience, lessons, self-realisation and it is a big responsibility. It will take time to life up to. So really what I am asking of you Leonardo, would you be willing to give it a try?" he asked. "You wont be able to barg just into battle right away with these, we would have to start with calm silent classes of slow movements, and work ourselves up, ever so slowly, spend hours just trying to find balence as your brothers have free-time, and you wont succeed at ones. Are you willing to try? I will not force you, not this time."

"Not really Raphs type of weapon huh?" Leonardo asked.

"No I do believe Raphael could learn how to use them well as well does he wish." Splinter told. "Your brother is capable of much if granted patience, and one day, he will learn and become very wise, I am sure of it, and I honestly don't know in whom hands the swords would be of best use, I am taking a genuine guess here." He told.

"I would like to try my hand on it." Leonardo then at last stated in a big breath "And I'm honoured you would consider me for this kind of training." He told and at last carefully took the swords, and sheeted them. "Sensei." He bowed for Splinter in greeting with closed hands as taught.

* * *

How-ever that didn't stop Leo from smirking as he stood in front of a mirror tying up the swords to his back, he tied up the blue face-mask and then turned around as to really look at himself with the swords and the mask, then after around ten minutes of just admiring that cool new awesome reflection Leonardo went to their shared living room where the other turtles were sitting with each their new weapon, weighing them in their hands, admiring them.

Leonardo smirked as he stepped down and leaned over Raphael. "So Raph." He smirked. "The Sais huh? Those are nice I suppose."

"Nice?" Raphael asked. "You are looking at the weapons that will help me kick butt and take names."

"To bad you didn't get, oh I don't know, a sword." Leonardo smirked.

"Pff, who wants a dumb sword?" Raphael asked. "The things break when you as much as touch them, no thanks sir, I'll take a _mans_ weapon please. YEAH!" he gladly held up his Sais.

Leonardo blinked confused. "Well erh.. I. .I still have the coolest weapon!" he told.

"Who would want a sword?" Mikey asked as he rolled his eyes. "I mean what can they do? Slice through things and that's that, can you swing in a sword huh?" he asked swinging around the nun-chuck. "I didn't think so."

Annoyed Leonardo looked at Mikey. "Well I.." he tried but was run down. "You are just jalous." He stated with a pout and crossed his arms. "You think my weapon is cool, don't you Donnie?" he at last asked the last turtle.

"Huh?" Donatello looked up from where he was sitting with the in-mades of an old game-boy. "Oh yeah, sure." He told returning back to his project.

Leonardo raised an eye-brow as he saw how the staff laid beside Donnie. "Urh.. sorry about the stick." He at last told. "I'm sure that if Sensei had other weapons."

"Oh I'm fine about the staff." Leonardo told dusting off the in-mades. "It'll be a good tool to push Mikey away with." He told. "Beside, if I really wanted to beat all of you, you wouldn't see it coming and you wouldn't stand a chance."

"Oh _really_?" Raphael asked standing up in a snort, only for him to trip in a fishing wire strapped across the floor and then land straight on his stomach so for a moment all the air was beaten out of him.

"If I had the time in advance to plan, then yes." Donatello smirked, as he at last picked up his own fighting staff. "And if you would excuse me, I also have training to do." He told leaving the room with his staff.

Leonardo blinked as he looked after Donatello. "Did I miss some-thing?" he asked.

The other two turtles shrugged, and then happily returned to their own weapons, not even acknowledging Leo nor his swords, to fascinated with their own things.

"I think I missed some-thing." Leonardo finally stated in a blink sinking down in the couch looking out in the air without seeing.


	7. The fifth teenage ninja

Some-thing.. very very strange had happened inside of the abandoned train station, the home of Splinter and the turtles.. the strange thing was, that it was absolutely quiet, and had been so for the last two hours.

Fifteen years, for fifteen years that train station had been the refuge for Splinter and his turtles, for fifteen years he had trained them, almost every day, so that they would be able to defend themselves, for fifteen years there had been constant life and excitement in the cave, Splinter had done all that he could do, to teach the turtles, to shield them, to help them in what-ever way he could, help them learn, help them grow... and now there was quiet.

Being used to constant noise, the quiet in the cave was more unnerving to Splinter than even the rumbling sound of construction work or the sound of pipes freeze at winther time.. even more unnerving then the sounds of the turtles tumbling into some-thing they really shouldn't.

All though, this was the second time the cave had been left in such quiet, the first time, the turtles were only supposed to go out and have a little taste of the out-side, all-ready then Splinter hadn't liked the thought of letting them go, and even less.. he had liked them going alone.

But by just one look at them, at their pleading eyes, he had known, he had to let them go. He would not be able to just hide them in the sewers for much longer, if he attempted that, they would have gone off on their own regardless. They were grown, they had explored more and more of the sewers, gone further and further away on their own, tested what they would be allowed to do and not, and if he was to strict, he could might end up risking loosing them, have them run away without even telling him where, and that was a faith much worse than any-thing else he could imagine.

Then the option of going with them… it defeated the purpose of letting them go in the first place, he couldn't be that looming shadow always following them, that would be the same as keeping them in the sewers.

Further more, the turtles needed to learn and grow on their own, he had trained them so they could be free and happy, keeping them would be defeating that very purpose, a mean without a goal could become so obscured, many people in history had often been so busy with their mean that they had forgotten the goal, but Splinter, he forced himself to remember that goal, the single goal of raising the turtles so they might become strong independent people that could handle themselves, not just keep them to himself far down here, no matter how much that hurt… beside, just a little walk upstairs, he had told himself, it was baby-steps, there were still time, still time where they could be his kids for a little while longer.

But then they had come back, told about how they had actually found some of that liquid which had mutated them all, even brought a whole canister back, told about the Krang, about the girl, April O'Neil, about their fight.. Splinter had been terrified, he had never counted on them getting into that much trouble at their first outing out-side, perhaps a little trouble, but.. not that big. He was about ready to forbid them from going up there for another year, he would not see his turtles getting harmed.

But then he heard the plea, so much stronger than before. "You didn't see Sensei, she was scared, she counted on us."

All four turtles, they were determined to go up there again, and they would do it, with or without his permission, deep inside he knew that. He had raised them to be independent and think for themselves, not to be his loyal servants.

Splinter had wanted to go with them.. he really did. But ones again, this was the turtles time to step out, he could not be their ever present shadow. Such spirited independent youngsters, they would notice, they would be annoyed, and instead of working with each other they would end up working against each other, some-thing Splinter had to refuse at all cost. They needed to do their own mistakes in their own time.

But that didn't make any-thing any less hard, as he sat there, completely alone for the first time in fifteen years, drinking his tea, in that tranquile silence that used to be hard bought, but Splinter now wished would be soon abrupted.

Eventually as he was done with his tea, Splinter decided it was no good just sitting around for all of that time, he knew it was no good for neither mind nor body, so.. he walked towards their little dojo, the dojo he had build by himself and used to it fullest, for fifteen years, he slid the door aside and in there wandered towards the hidden room, which the turtles hadn't been able to find, in where he had kept the turtles weapons until their twelve year old birthday where he had given it to them, but the space wasn't entirely empty, the wooden weapons laid out so the turtles knew where they were so they always could practise with alternative weapons did they wish to do so. But inside of that hidden room, so far out-side of the turtles knowledge were one weapon left, the single longer kantana, which Splinter now picked up, using both hands to hold it so that he gained absolute control, he left the jade-green walking stick in the room, and instead place himself out in the middle of the dojo room with the kantana in his hands.

Splinter closed his eyes and abandoned all thoughts of worry, abandoned inner struggles, abandoned any thoughts, so that the tranquil air of just the now entered him, he heard the room around him, sensed every movement, he could hear how a little rat crawled around in a pipe inside of the wall, heard an insect crawling in the corner, he heard his own breathing and felt it all the way down in his lower stomach, then he exhaled.. there was only him, the katana and the room around him.. nothing else.

Then he opened his eyes and positioned himself, only to in deep concentration perform multiple stands, launch into the air, perform a stand of parade, deflect, dodge, launch again, all in perfect controlled movements.. though most importantly, as all of that took place, not as much as a single sound escaped the dojo, it was all complete silence.. lethal silence. Which was the trade of a nin-jutsu master, you could first call yourself that when you had gained the ability to be completely unseen and completely unheard, in one swoop move Splinter turned around and drew down his sword so he held it in front of him, and the point of the sword, were barely a millimetre in front of a spider which hung in a long threat from the ceiling, Splinter exhaled ones again and retrieved the sword away from the little spider, he raised the sword ones again, only then felt disturbance in the room, the ground slightly shaking, some-ones was approaching the lair, next followed voices, at first Splinter could not hear what they were saying, he was to far removed into the world of sensing instead of observing and had to retreat, sharpen his ears, re-emerge to the world of distraction, thoughts and sentences, finally he heard the words.

"That was so awesome!"

"You saw how I fell down after April? And grabbed her in mid air?"

"Pff that was nothing, you saw how I chubbed that mutant plant into pieces?"

"You mean how _I _tricked him into frying himself?"

"My sons!" Splinter realised, and felt a wave of relief wash over him as he hurried to the hidden room in the wall, where he ones again replaced the walking stick with the katana, and sealed the room with the katana in it, before he straightened up, brushed off his robe, and with a relieved smile. slowly, as if he had felt nothing and hadn't been worried at all, as if he had just been taking an silent afternoon off, walked towards the big room, slide the door aside and was met by the sight of the four bouncing turtles.

"Master Splinter." Leonardo was the first one to see him.

"So you've returned my turtles." Splinter smiled at them.

"And we kicked butt!" Michelangelo exclaimed.

Splinter raised an eye-brow. "Please." He asked. "Tell me every-thing." He asked as he neared them. "Every single detail, I want to hear of your great adventure."

"Well Sensei." Leonardo began.

Around an hour and a half after, the whole story had been re-collected, Splinter had listened intensely to every detail, when the turtles weren't fighting over the actual details of the story, and finally had gotten to a conclusion.

"So what do you think Sensei?" Michelangelo at last asked.

"I'm very proud of you." Splinter told in a genuine smile. "It has been a rough start, but you learned from your mistakes, and that is what matters. You did better than I could have ever hoped for, how-ever, there is still one matter I wish discussed." He exhaled.

Leonardo frowned. "What matter Sensei?" he asked.

"April O'Neil." Splinter at last told. "You four have sworn to help her, and have honour bound yourself to do so.. Which was very noble of you." He told.

"What else could we do, she had no one else." Donatello pointed out.

"Please let me speak out." Splinter asked. "I hear what you are saying Donatello, and I do agree it was the noble thing, as it seems now though, you have found yourself in the middle of some-thing large, and you'll be working quite a lot along-side this April, there-fore she is a part of your group, which means ours, she knows who you are." He reminded them. "She as well has now become part of some-thing much larger, some-thing we are only seeing a fraction of right now, and, I merely wish to meet her myself." He told.

All four turtles blinked. "Meet April?" Donatello asked.

"Yes." Splinter responded.

Donatello blinked.

"And I see two options how to arrange that." Splinter told. "Either I can come with you up to the surface, and you'll introduce me to her, or you could invite her down here, which one would you recommend Donatello?" he asked.

"You mean we could invite her down here?" Donatello asked. "Really?" he asked. "But, we are never allowed to bring any-one down here, we weren't even supposed to show ourselves to April in the first place."

"This situation is quite different." Splinter pointed out. "Always consider the context my turtles, every situation is unique. April O'Neil is a key in your future endeavours, and.. She herself could be in danger, you four trust her do you not?" he asked them and they all nodded. "Then I choose to trust your judgement, please invite her."

The four turtles blinked and then looked at each other, the first one to smile was Donatello. "Aye Sensei will do!" he exclaimed.

Leonardo rubbed his chin. "We promised to check up on her next Friday, we could invite her there, maybe even bring her down at ones."

"Then it's settled." Splinter bowed his head. "And I suppose you all know what that means."

"What Sensei?" Raphael asked.

"Tomorrow is cleaning day." Splinter told.

"_What!" _Michelangelo exclaimed. "Didn't we just clean the whole place?" he asked. "There must be like a week before the next time we are supposed to do that."

"When expecting guests you clean your home." Splinter told the turtles. "We want to leave a good first impression."

"Yeah! Yeah!" Donatello exclaimed. "A good first impression! That's good Sensei."

Leonardo and Raphael exchanged looks. "This is so going to end so bad." Leonardo whispered.

"Yep." Raphael responded. "But at least it's going to be kind of fun along the way." He smirked with crossed arms.

"When we are not cleaning that is." Mikey muttered.

* * *

Friday evening April sat on the bed in her room, as she sighed deeply. She had been moved for own safety, had also moved to another school, and she couldn't contact any of her former friends, her only friends the same age as her now, the only ones whom knew what had happened, the only ones whom would believe her, was four turtles.

And the guys were great! She liked all of them as good friends, but only seeing them very shortly very rarely, it didn't make for much, April sighed ones again, just in time as slight knocking sounded on the window. April looked up and was faced with a turtle hanging upside down on the other side on the other side of the window.. it was Donatello.

"Hey April." Donatello grinned from the out-side so the gaping hole among his teethes really showed, and right behind him on the balcony stood Leonardo with a smirk and crossed arms.

"Hey guys." April smiled amused as she stood up and walked towards the window to open it all the way up. "Coming to check up on me again?" she asked in a slight roll of her eyes. "And then leave I suppose." She muttered.

"Actually.." Donatello hesitated still hanging right in front of her.

"Oh come on you dope, just say it." Raphael snorted from what was clearly far below.

"We sort of talked to Splinter, you know our sensei, about you, about every-thing." Donatello told.

"And?" April asked with a raised eye-brow. "He didn't forbid you to come did he?" she asked. "He did sound like a very strict person."

"Well he is." Donatello responded honestly. "But what he actually said was that he would really like to see you and that you should be more than welcome to come on a visit." Donatello finished in a smile.

"Really?" April asked, trying not to gape in surprise.

"Yes really." Donatello replied amused. "And believe me I was surprised to. We all were, but he is really welcoming!"

"Sensei is strict but fair, no need to be surprised." Leonardo stated from beneath the stairs.

"Can I go now?" April asked a excited voice. "We can hang out! And do things!" she pointed out very excited.

"Sure thing April, hop out." Donatello offered her a hand, which April gladly accepted as she with the help of Donatello crawled out of the window.

"Where from here?" April asked.

"Down the sewers I am afraid." Donatello told. "Come on, we are taking the fire stairs." He gently lead April over the balcony and towards a ladder going down, the rest of the turtles had long since jumped down by themselves, April though couldn't be as quick.

Excited she followed the turtles all the way down to the ground, and from there followed them in the shadows until they reached a manhole which the turtles opened up, the turtles very simply just jumped down, and April, ones again had to climb down a ladder.

In the sewers it was dark and wet, April had to be careful as she walked on a ledge beside the water, a very slippery ledge, gently Donatello showed her the way, and some-times took her hand when it looked like she was going to fall. "See if you can remember the way." Donatello whispered. "Then you would be able to come down and find us yourself when you need it."

"I think I got it so far." April smiled vaguely, her heart still beating with such excitement. They seemed to walk for quite a long time, deeper and deeper into the sewers, until April in spite of her affords, lost track, and now knew for certain, she wouldn't be able to find this place on her own, nor find back on her own.. at least not yet. Some-thing told her it was like that by design.

"Almost there." Donatello whispered, and then suddenly they rounded a corner and was faced with some-thing that didn't look wet, dark, cold or gloomy like the rest. But a place that was lithe up, looked warm and nice and.. genuinely homely, it took some time for April to even realise it was actually an abandoned train station.

"It isn't much, but it's home." Donatello told as he stepped aside, to show-case the entire place, complete with a place that looked like a kitchen, a corner that was clearly some sort of techno work-shop, a TV-corner, an old ping-pong machine, table corner, doors that was decorated with old Japanese looking things, a tire hanging from the ceiling which Mikey gladly jumped up in to lay in as was it a hammock, a practising doll which had obviously taken many hits, a boxing sack, posters from that old show space-heroes and still more.

"It's awesome." April breathed trying to take it all in. "So this is where you life?" She asked in a smile as she turned to Donnie, whom proudly nodded in return.

"Yeah." Donatello replied. "I guess it really is pretty neat."

A door opened to the left, as a new figure entered. "Ah, so this must be miss April O'Neil, greetings my young friend, it is good to finally meet you in person." A voice, much more mature than any of the turtles sounded.

April hadn't seen the person yet, but suddenly she felt very excited, this was their supposed master! Whom had taught these turtles every-thing, all of their awesome nin-jutsu she had been witness to! And they had sounded so respectful to when-ever he entered the conversation, April could barely breath, she felt so nervous, before at last, excited beyond words she turned her head… only to in shock ending up screaming, simply because of this un-expected shock.

"What? what?" Donatello asked.

"A rat!" April exclaimed pointing. "It's a giant a rat!"

The tall rat looked at her with a pretty tired face-expression. "Thank you, I how-ever, were indeed aware of that." He stated dryly.

"Why is it any deal that he's a rat?" Mikey asked confused looking up from where he was laying in that tire. "I mean, we are turtles."

"I'm sorry, it's just that, among us… from the top-side I mean." April swallowed trying to find words. "Rats are considered fifthly, decease ridden pestilences.. I mean." Scared April looked at the big rat by the other end of the room who looked sternly right back at her, even from the far distance it seemed like his amber eyes was starring her down for that comment. "It's just what some people assume of cause." She bit her lip. "I didn't mean.. I didn't." she hopelessly tried to salvage what-ever she could, but even April could tell it was hopeless at this point.

The rat took in a deep breath, and then relaxed, back to a mild how-ever slightly annoyed face. "Clearly my turtles forgot to tell you a little detail so you could not prepare yourself." He shook his head. "You must excuse them, they have never known any-thing else than this life, so for them me being a rat is as natural as going to school is to you."

"What does it mean to go to school?" Michelangelo asked as he lifted his head, looking questioning at Splinter.

"Technically you did, remember all of those noon lessons we had to have." Donatello asked. "Where Splinter taught us to read, write, mathematics and so on."

"Oh yeah, glad they are over." Michelangelo breathed leaning back in his tire.

"They are not." Raphael sneered. "We are having lessons about biology this week."

"Oh, right." Mikey laughed.

"I'm really sorry Master Splinter, I was being rude." April bowed her head for the rat, suddenly it just felt natural like a compulsion, some-how the tall lean rat oozed the kind of authority that made such compulsions just happen, even in some-one whom had grown up a new-yorker like April. "Please forgive me, it's an honour to meet you." She finally got over her lips.

"Nothing to forgive." Splinter assured as he walked closer to April. "Personally I blame my sons." He told.

"Your sons?" April asked with a lifted eye-brow, finally daring to look up again, all though she was still bowing down.

"Yeah, Splinter raised us from when we were just this small." Michelangolo measured with his hand.

"I doubt you were ever that small." April rolled her eyes as she finally stood up again.

"Actually it was more like this." Splinter pressed Michelangelos fingers together as he passed the turtle to show-case a more small space. "When I first bought four turtles in a pet shop." He told as he finally stood in front of April, he seemed to tower above her, but suddenly she could also notice how clean, lean and groomed he looked, which just made him look that much more mythical and intimidating, even if his eyes and face looked much kinder now.

"Bought?" April asked as she looked up at him, it felt like she almost had to break her neck to see all the way up to the Sensei.

"Yes, bought." Splinter told. "But then an accident happened and we were all exposed to some kind of mutagen, the turtles grew, as you can see, and so did I, as I turned into a rat."

"_Turned_ into a rat?" April asked astounded stepping back. "You mean.. you used to be human?" she asked.

"How else would I have learned nin-jutsu so well?" Splinter asked in a slight smile. "My true name is Hamato Yoshi." He presented himself holding a hand over his chest. "But you may call me Splinter, you are not in the practise dojo so there is no need for such titles as sensei or master at current time. Come sit, and let us talk, answer each others questions." Splinter invited gesturing at the couches.

"Turned into a rat, that must have been terrible." April whispered.

"Not really, my human life at the time seemed like a meaningless lonely one, our accident certainly changed all of that." Splinter told as Raphael tripped and fell down potts and pans so a big bang sounded through the entire lair and echoed in the sewers. "For better and worse." Splinter muttered.

"You have an accent." April noted as she took place as invited in the couch. "Are you from another country?"

"Japan originally." Splinter told. "I moved here while I was in my thirties, Would you like a cup of tea?" he asked.

"Yes please, that would be great." April replied.

"Tea?" Michelangelo asked as he lifted his head ones again.

"It's common manners my turtles." Splinter replied. "To be welcoming to a new guest, and offer items of peace offerings." He told pouring up hot water in two cups, the ones without handle he always used. "It's a way to show that the guest is welcome and honoured in the house, in some cultures to do it correctly can become a matter of agendas or not, wars has been fought simply because a person weren't probably welcomed in another mans home, and weren't showed the prober respect. Here in America though. It's just common manners." Splinter told in a slight shake of his head. "Which you all should learn no matter case." He added sending a sharp look at the turtles.

"I guess manners are a very important thing in Japan." April noticed. "But it's really nice when some-one bothers here in America." She smiled as she accepted her tea. "Thank you." She replied bowing her head for Splinter.

"Now, let me hear about you April O'neil, my sons told me a great deal, but I like to hear what you have to say." Splinter told.

"Oh, there's not much to tell, to be honest." April replied blushing slightly.

"They tell me your father was a kidnapped scientist." Splinter tried as he sat in front of her, at a couch opposite to her, and suddenly, he wasn't intimidating at all, this sensei the turtles had talked about, whom had sounded so harsh and strict, now seemed so warm and concerned about her well-being. The tea cup felt good in Aprils hand, and tasted good as she took a sip, as well did Splinter, which made the situation feel that much more relaxed.

"Yeah." April finally told. "Some alien creature called the Krang took him, fortunately your sons were there to safe us."

* * *

After a surprisingly nice and warm evening, where April had told every-thing to Splinter, whom had patiently listened to all of it, some-times asked questions, and even when April asked questions, they were all honestly answered, Splinter was a very warm man as it turned out, which almost surprised April, but in retro-spect only made sense, considering how respectfully the turtles spoke of him. The turtles showed her around in the entire lair, and at last, Donatello had showed her the way back again, this time April managed to map the way inside of her mind, and as she the next day tried to find down there, she actually succeeded!

Then of cause only to be faced by the stern strict side of Splinter as she witnessed what the turtles were in what they called a morning work-out, and wide-eyed April had to realise, there was no mercy in master Splinters training sessions, as the turtles were thrown left and right, constantly lectured in their stands, and when they became a bother, Splinter proved to be a master in talking the only languet boys in that age could understand, the physical languet! The turtles could try and attack Splinter, and he would let them without becoming angry, but he would also defend himself, and as April could see, the turtles were absolutely defenceless against the rat at this point... Oh the turtles were good, but he was definetely a _master. _

As fascinating as that was a first thought, after a while that got boring, and soon as the turtles were on a break, Donatello offered her their daily routine, which was all-ready planned and formed, and April got a good idea of when it would be safe to come down and the turtles would be free for the rest of the day.

The days went past, and April was happy to be allowed to spend time with the turtles, it was like they were growing closer and closer as friends, she told them about how it was being young on the upstairs and the turtles listened intensely, asked a lot of questions about clubs, cinemas, new movies, television, all that stuff, and she asked about the nin-jutsu skills, which they almost sounded bored in replying about.

And then one day, it finally happened, Splinter asked for April to sit down with him for a moment, to share some thoughts.. and he asked her. Would she be interested in also get some training to become a konuich?

April was so excited by the prospect, to learn how to do all of that cool stuff, just like the turtles! She met up at her first private lesson with Splinter in their dojo, and was faced with the tall lean rat whom stood in front of her, suddenly looking a lot sterner than April was used to, all though she had realised by now, the Splinter in the dojo and the Splinter out-side of the dojo could come across as two completely different persons some-times.

"So April, you would want to give this a try." Splinter nodded.

April smiled vaguely. "Yes." She responded.

"Then inside this dojo, behind that door when in here." Splinter pointed at the slide door. "The same rules applies for you as my sons." He told. "Inside of this room, I am Sensei or Master splinter, understand?" he asked.

"Yes Sensei." April replied.

"You'll do as I say, and not ask any questions, or leave the room." Splinter replied. "Understood?" he asked.

"Yes Sensei." April responded.

"And it's called Aye Sensei." Splinter corrected her.

"Yes- erh I mean aye Sensei!" April managed to correct herself.

"Good then." Splinter nodded. "Lets sit down and have some tea."

"What?" April blinked. "But.. I thought we were going to."

"You thought I would just teach you how to make a kick that splinters wood in one day?" Splinter asked.

"Yeah sort of." April replied.

"First off, that is going to take a very long time." Splinter told. "The art of Nin-jitsu isn't some-thing you just learn like that, I started teaching my sons how to fight even before they knew how to talk probably, so that their fighting moves would be as natural to them as their ability to speak." He told. "And because of your age, I'll have to teach you differently." He told. "there's things I couldn't explain my sons right away, but we can start on that at ones." He told. "Nin-jitsu is as much about spirituality, about sensing the world around you as it is about fighting stands." He told. "So, lets us talk about the spirituality side of things today, lets try and achieve clearance of mind, and find the prober mind-set so you may absorb quicker." He told.

"Erh.. aye sensei." April blinked.

"Beside, it was because of your ability to sense the people around you that I thought this could be possible." Splinter told. "Technically you should be to old all-ready, but I want to explore the possibilities."

"Thank you." April blinked yet again.

And surprisingly, their first session was what one might would call.. boring actually, as April was instructed to sit with closed eyes and sense the surroundings with her other senses.. it didn't really happen.

The next lesson, was thankfully actually inside of the dojo, but also rather boring, as all Splinter did, was instructing her how to stand probably, and then forced her to keep standing quite a while in the various positions.. for a long time. "How long?" April finally asked.

"Until you can immediately assume all of these positions correctly as I shout the word." Splinter told sternly. "Breath you are to tense."

April exhaled, only to almost loose balance as she did so, and then actually did as she fell to the ground.

"Not really that easy." Splinter acknowledged with a smirk.

"It is for the turtles." April muttered annoyed rubbing her sore back.

"I informed you, I taught them these things at the same time I taught them how to form words." Splinter told. "You how-ever, are at basics, you all-ready have a way to stand that feels natural to you, but for nin-jutsu that stand is wrong, and we must exspell it from your body. Do you understand why we have to get this down before we can continue?" he asked.

"Not really." April admitted.

Splinter sighed, before he at last offered April a hand and pulled her up on her legs. "These are simple basics." He admitted. "Your stand, is the basis for your attacks, without a prober stand your attack will fall apart, and this stand has to become natural to you, as natural as taking a breath, so natural as when you stand in the middle of a fighting situation, you can react without even thinking." He told. "For instance." Suddenly and without warning a fist flew directly in April's direction, April screamed as she jumped up, but then the fist stopped five centimetres away from her face and didn't even touch her.

"Your natural reaction is to jump and scream." Splinter pointed out as he retrieved his fist. "We have to change such basic natural reactions in you, it should be to lower your knees, take a stand and.. I don't know, maybe dodge and respond with a kick in my stomach."

"Am I allowed to do that?" April asked.

"April O'Neil, I assure you, the day you actually manage to kick me in the stomach, I'll teach you what-ever move you like." Splinter replied. "Place yourself in defence position." He demanded.

And April did so ones again, with lowered back, and slightly hunched knees.

"_To tense!" _Splinter snapped.

"What again?" April asked.

"Yes." Splinter exhaled. "You need to connect yourself with the ground, feel the room around you, right now when you are so tense you have no earth connection, look." He slightly pushed April on the shoulder, and ones again she was just about to trip, if it wasn't because Splinter firmly grabbed her shoulder and hauled her back up. "But if you just relax, exhale April, relax your body, feel the ground beneath you, the connection, close your eyes if you must." And April did as she was told. "And then." He pushed her the exact same way again, only this time all that happened was the April moved a big backward only to wobble straight back into the same position. "You'll absorb the attack and move straight back." Splinter told.

April opened her eyes as she surprised blinked over the new experience.

"Also when you hit some-thing in front of you, a shock-wave will be send back, and you'll need to right stand to absorb the energy." Splinter told. "Other-wise your own attack will send you right in the ground, stand.. is the first thing."

April nodded. "Aye Sensei, I understand."

"Now, try an offensive stand." Splinter instructed, and April did as instructed.

* * *

A later session April had with Splinter, the turtles were out.. out to get her mobile phone from the purple dragons, and all-ready they had been gone a very long time, way longer than they should, any idiot could tell some-thing had happened, and yet, without the turtles there Splinter took the time to just train April.

"Defensive." Splinter instructed April and she did as she was told. "Offensive." Splinter then said, and ones again April took the stand. "Sheild, offensive, attack ready, defensive, at ease." Splinter nodded at April. "You've been practising." He told.

"Every-day." April replied in a smile. "Before I got to school, in my school break and when I come home from school."

"It shows." Splinter told. "Almost flawless, bravo." He applauded. "We can move on." He told. "Stand in offence." He asked of April and April spread her legs and bowed down as taught as she stood with a straight back. "Try to drive forward a fist." Splinter instructed and April did so.

"Good." Splinter told. "now the other one." He asked and April did. "Now exchange them in a steady pace." Splinter requested and April did so. "Mind your stand, keep it." Splinter asked as he circled her, before he at last stood in front of her. "Good, you did good." He told her. "Now comes to hard part though, meeting resistance without loosing your stand." He told and raised his hands. "On shift, hit my hands." Splinter told as he himself took a defensive position, which April could suddenly recognise, whit raised hands the palms towards April. "Your left hand must hit my left on your right." Splinter told. "And your right my right on your left."

April nodded.

"Take your time, that your stand remains correct is much more important than the speed of the hits, and do not feel like you have to force it, that you hit the spot is much more important than the force of the hit." Splinter told April.

April nodded, and then slowly started to hit Splinters hands, at first being surprised by the push back-ward she would receive as her hit was being stopped, some-times she was almost tripping again, but soon she found a prober stand, and hit with a steady rhythm.

"Good." Splinter told her. "You are indeed a natural."

April continued, and suddenly it was a steady rhythm, left, right, left, right.. there was only April, her stand, her fists, and the two hands in front of her she had to keep hitting, left, right, left, right.

"Stop, at ease." Splinter at last told. "Very good." He told April as she stopped. "Take a break."

April wiped her brow, suddenly discovered that she was dripping with sweat, some-thing she hadn't even realised, and took a drink of water from her own bottle, then she turned to Splinter and realised, he was glancing at a turtle com, laying on a little table.

"Do you have any idea when they will be back?" April asked also looking at the turtle com.

Splinter shrugged. "Hopefully only in a few hours."

"What if they aren't?" April asked.

"Then I'll have to look for them don't I?" Splinter asked in a slight smile.

"You are very worried for them aren't you?" April asked.

Splinters vague smile faltered, and then in a sigh he shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry, it's just.. For a second there, you reminded me of my own father." April admitted. "He always worries for me."

"No, April, just now, you sensed the situation, sensed another creature in front of you, never apologies for that, treasure it. That is a trait worth training and admiring, that is what makes a Kunuich." Splinter told.

"Some people just call it female intuition." April pointed out in a slight smile. "It's not really the only reason you wanted to train me was it?" she asked. "I mean…" she hesitated.

"It's part of the reason, I do see much potential in you." Splinter admitted. "But also, you are in grave danger, and you are now part of a net so much larger then just us five.. us six." He corrected himself. "I don't wish to be the reason you got hurt, so I want to give you the best chance of defending yourself when the situation demands it, the boys thinks of you as their close friend." He noted. "Almost as a new family member, perhaps a close cousin?" he offered.

"I know." April exhaled. "The feeling is mutual." She smiled vaguely. "And I'm grateful you would include me as a new cousin." She told. "I'm honoured in fact." Then she glanced at the turtle com. "You are really fine with letting them fight on their own?" she asked.

"No." Splinter admitted. "But I know I have to let them test their own strengths on their own, and let them grow in their own right, learn their own lessons, so that they might life their lives to their fullest. How-ever, if their trouble becomes to deep, if they ever ask for my help. I'll be there." He told. "I'll be there in a instance."

"I don't doubt it." April smiled. "They are lucky having a sensei and father like you, willing to go against own feelings for their well being. Can't have been easy being alone with the four of them down here for so long."

Splinter gave her one look, it looked appreciative enough, but then, the moment was over. "Lets assume, stand in offence." Splinter demanded, as he stood ready with his hands.

"How long are we going to do this?" April asked.

"Until it's your natural instinct, and then still some." Splinter responded in a smirk.

"Are the turtles still doing stuff like this?" April asked in a tired sigh.

"Oh yes." Splinter responded. "All of that we have done, we brush up on that now and then, the basics are the most important thing you know."

"Oh." April realised, but then took a stand, and continued with her hits.


	8. The story of Hamato Yoshi part 1

_AN;For these next few chapters which are sort of.. one story.. you know what occured to me? Dammit I hope the actual show actually does some-thing like this, tells this story at one point! It would really help setting Shredder up so much more.. it's rare I write a fic where I myself thing it should totally be in the show, but now.. yeah.. tell me what you guys thinks. Maybe it will actually be in the show, and I just came a little bit earlier, who knows.. _

* * *

"My sons." Splinter addressed the four turtles sitting in front of him. "April." he addressed the last one.

All of them, were sitting on small blankets in sitting rest positions, each of them had also been offered a cup of tea, and were now sitting with them in their hands, looking questionable at Splinter.

"At this time, all of you have encountered Oroku Saki, the Shredder." Splinter looked at each and every one of them. "April, I realise the Shredder doesn't have any-thing to do with your situation or your father, but as it seems now, you have become associated with us, and thus you deserve to know." He told."You as well have seen him, even if not faced him in battle."

"Yeah, who is he exactly?" April asked.

"My sons all-ready know." Splinter gestured at the turtles. "But only part of the story."

"Why is he targeting the turtles?" April asked.

"Not the turtles." Splinter told. "Me." He stated. "He is trying to get to me, through my turtles." He told.

"What did you do?" April asked in a frown.

"From his perspective, I betrayed him, stole a woman and his reputation." Splinter told. "from my perspective, I only did what I thought was right, my sons, forgive me that I'll now turn into one of those elderly fathers, talking excessively about the past, but I shall now try to cover it and tell every-thing that I can." He stated.

Leonardo nodded. "And we will listen Sensei." He told.

"Please, when questions occurs in your mind, do not hesitate to ask." Splinter asked.

"Can we get some pizza for this?" Michelangelo asked, only for a moments after having Raphael hit him right over the head.

"Show some respect wont you?" Raphael asked a little annoyed. "And drink your tea!"

Looking a little hurt at Raphael Michelangelo finally did just that, as Splinter took in a breath.

"I and Oroku saki, knew each other long before Teng-Shen even entered the picture." He told. "We grew up together, both sons of nin-jutsu masters, both trained in the same dojo from the day we started to walk."

* * *

And that was the truth, in Japan, many years ago, the Lotus dojo home-base of the lotus-clan, had two protégés the exact same age. Hamato Yoshi and Oroku Saki. Both were indeed protégés for their age, constantly praised for their skills, always winning tournaments, both pushing themselves the hardest as both were highly competitive.

Fortunately, not against each other, for they were best friends.

Though as it happened, with people whom are automatically the best at their field and constantly gets praise, both boys could become cocky and rather full of themselves at times.

"You saw that! We mashed them in like two minutes!" Oroku grinned.

"Actually it was three minutes, ten seconds according to the timer." Hamato pointed out, only for Oroku to snort. "But that's still good, you saw the look at their faces, they didn't even see it coming." He smirked.

"Of cause they didn't, they never do." Oroku Saki rolled his eyes. "The two of us Hamato, our team will be unstoppable! The greatest nin-jutsu masters the world has ever known!" he stated.

"Absolutely." Hamato laughed, sounding absolutely sure of himself and that fact.

"And we'll be leading this place in no time!" Oroku triumphed.

"Oh I don't know." Hamato shook his head. "Sensei deserves our respect and honour." He told. "One day when he steps back, I'm sure one of us will be ready to be appointed, but till then, lets honour our master." He stated taking a sip from his tea.

"Again with the honour?" Oroku asked. "Honour are just some old out-dated rules you know." He stated.

"No, they are principles." Hamato returned. "About how to treat other people, honourable." He stated. "So you can maintain a clear concious and a pure soul.

"All-right, all-right, sheshs." Oroku almost rolled his eyes. "Enough with the old man talk, our Sensei is getting to you." he stated finally just rolling his eyes for full display. "But you are still up for the fighting tournament? we are going to win that thing Hamato! The two youngest champions in history."

"Of cause I am!" Hamato exclaimed hammering is tea down in the table with a grin on his face. "And yes we will be!" he stated raising up. "Lets go showing those people how it's done!" he stated as both exited the tea-shop to head for the dojo, both beaming and laughing as they both pictured their sure triumph.

And the two truly trained harder than any-one else, for the secret world class championship for all nin-jutsu users. Their plan was ridiculously simple, Because groups of ninja protégés were allowed to be up till four persons, people would always submit in groups of three our four, Hamato and Oroku had planned to submit as just them two, in that way no one would hold them back.

So incredible sure were the two in their abilities, that they did it without even revealing this plan to their master, and just trained every single day for their task.

Together they were an iron force, nothing was to come between them! Absolutely nothing! Or so they thought..

It was merely one out of many things that were to go wrong in their friendship, but it was the catalyst.

It was such a simple morning, the two friends were at very early morning walking to their dojo, to train even more.

"Watch your lower left hook." Oroku informed Hamato. "It's a bit sloppy."

"Sloppy?" Hamato asked in a voice that sounded down-right offended. "I tell you what is sloppy, your ability to sense attacks, you always turn around to make sure it's coming!"

"Sense attacks?" Oroku asked in a slight role of his eyes. "What is next, to sense emotions?" he asked.

"Well actually." Hamato tried to inject.

"Now you listen Hamato, focus on your moves and attacks, make them more straight forward, more ruthless, you'll get there!" Oroku stated laying an arm around Hamatos shoulder, clapping Hamato on the chest.

"Okay." Hamato nodded. "But how about the pressure point techniques? Those could use some brushing up!" he stated as Oroku let go of Hamato. "You almost tripped the other day when training against Sensei! If we are going to win this thing, and be the youngest best champions in history, we need-" Hamato didn't get any longer than that, because in that moment, he had walked straight into another person, whom due to have been holding a huge laundry basket, couldn't see where she was going, and both people fell to the ground, the laundry falling all over the place, including on top of the two people whom now laid on the ground.

And Oroku Saki laughed loudly by the sight. "How's that _sensing_ people working out for you?" he asked as he laughed.

Hamato hissed annoyed from the ground as he threw the laundry off his face, and starred menacing on Orokus face, as a womans voice cried.

"OH NO!" the woman yelled. "I was just done, and look at this! It's ruined!" she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry." Hamato blushed as he bit his lip looking downwards. "Please let me-." He reached for a piece of cloth and looked up, and suddenly found himself stunned. "Help you." He finished in barely a whisper as he wide-eyed looked at the woman in front of him, frantically gathering all of the laundry, she was an absolutely beautiful young woman, with long black hair falling down her shoulders, framing her pale kind face, though her eyes frantically looked around the place. "No no, please!" Hamato stopped her. "Let me!" he asked and gathered pieces of cloth himself, all of a sudden feeling very frantic, as if his heart was beating twice as fast as a moment ago.

"Hamato next time watch where you are going." Oroku snorted, making Hamato blush further as he tried to pick up all the pieces of cloths, averting the womans amused eyes. "My lady, please excuse my friend, he can be rather clumsy ones in a while." Oroku bowed lightly for the woman.

Hamato gaped at Oroku, he was absolutely _not_ clumsy! He was one of the best nin-jitsu students in the dojo! If not the best along with Oroku Saki!

"I guess I was also walking lost in my own thoughts as well." The young woman blushed slightly of embarrassment. "It's just such a lovely day, with all the cherry trees in bloom and so on."

"It is, isn't it?" Hamato asked as he looked up. "I was just thinking that!.. urh.." he halted in embarrassment. "Here." He stood up with the basket, now filled with clothes again.

"Thanks." The young woman accepted the basket, only to sigh as she looked down in it. "Oh no look at this, I'll have to start all over again."

"I'm really sorry." Hamato offered in a deep blush. "I'm not usually this clumsy." He tried to explain.

"HAMATO ARE YOU COMING?" Oroku yelled from down the road. "Never waste your time, as Sensei says!"

"I'll be right behind you!" Hamato called back, only to look back at the lady. "Urh.. you need any help with that?" he asked looking at the basket.

"It needs to be washed again, and I have way more just like it back at the washery." The young girl sighed. "It's my job.. doing peoples laundry." She finally admitted.

"Tell you what." Hamato suddenly injected. "Why don't I wash this batch for you?" he asked taking the basket back again. "then you move on to the next batch you have, I help you carrie this, so you only have to go to town ones, and in that way, you wont have wasted any time at all!"

The young woman frowned slightly, in a little amused smile as she looked at Hamato. "Wont your friend be missing you?" she asked.

"We have been training an awful lot lately." Hamato replied in a vague smile. "One noon more or less wont make a difference." He assured. "Beside, it'll only be honourable to make up for the damage I did." He told.

"Very well then." The young woman smiled lightly. "It's this way back." she gestured.

And Hamato hurried up, running after the young woman. "By the way! I'm Hamato Yoshi." He told as he caught up and walked beside her.

"Teng-shen." The young woman replied, with a glimmer of amusement and even, intrigue in her eyes.

Only a few months after, it was time for Hamato Yoshi and Oroku Saki to show-case the world their bold move in the ninja tournament, every-one gasped in surprise, and then the betting started, how long would the two young men last? They were no-thing but untried squibs! Some said they would last ten seconds, some gave them entire day.

No-body had expected for the boys the not only succeed, but exceed as well! It was a huge triumph, they even reached as far as to the last rounds, where an audience were allowed in to see the battles. Witness as Hamato splintered boards and bricks, as were they made out of rice-paper and how Oroku Saki made one master ninja after the other fall down on his back, before the oponent even knew what had happened.

And standing up there on the tribunes, were none other than one Teng-Shen, cheering at the young fighters, and she were one of the people to yell loudest as the two, as the youngest protégés ever, actually _won_ the tournament!

* * *

"How did it look?" Hamato asked as he with Oroku toasted with Teng-shen, the evening of their victory.

"Most impressive." Teng-shen told as she respectfully bowed her head. "You two are now legends, it is most honourable." She told and looked up with a glimmer in her smiling eyes.

"And to think Hamato here almost threw it all on the ground." Oroku laughed. "But he pulled through in the end, I knew he would, he always does." He stated holding a firm arm over Hamatos shoulder. "Hamato, the _splintere!_" he stated. "Splinter to left and right!"

"It helps having such a reliable partner, a true shredder going through enemies in spades." Hamato stated in a slight laugh. "One I can always count on, my brother." He addressed Oroku in a smile.

"Brother." Oroku replied proudly.

"Excuse me Yoshi-san." Hamato let go and turned around and respectfully bowed for an elderly man with white hair and bead. "Master Tori." He addressed the man. "Sensei."

"Good job my boys I am very proud of both of you." Master Tori addressed the two. "Yoshi-san, a word if you please." He asked.

Hamato blinked. "Of cause." He stated and turned to the two. "Excuse me." He asked, before following his master into a little back-room.

"Yoshi-san, please, have a cup of tea." Master Tori asked as he sat on his knees in front of a little table.

"Thank you master." Hamato replied and placed himself opposed, taking his cup of tea.

"What you and Saki-san accomplished today, was quite... out-standing." Tori told him.

"Thank you Sensei." Hamato replied. "We worked hard for it."

"It almost seemed to unlikely, to easy." Tori then continued. "For two men at such a young age, and quite frankly, I am worried." He stated.

That made Hamato frown confused. "Worried?" he asked. "We won! we have proven ourselves to be the best nin-jitsu protégés in history, what is there to be worried about?" he asked.

"_That!_" Tori stated pointing a finger at Hamato. "It'll be going to your head! Yes it was truly remarkable, a feed that usually takes nin-jutsu users a life-time of training, and there's the problem at hand! It shouldn't have come this easy to you." He stated.

"Master it's not going to my head." Hamato stated. "I promise."

"I'm worried about you, but my greater worry is Saki-san." Tori at last told in a deep sigh.

"Oroku?" Hamato blinked. "What about him?" he asked.

"Some-times he gets to ruthless, to none-concerning about his means. Some-times he even forgets his honour." Tori stated.

"Surely not Sensei, he can be ruthless yes, but he achieves his goals and exceeds because if it! And I know Oroku Saki! He is honourable!" Hamato assured. "He would never stray!" he surely stated.

"And you are certain of this?" Tori asked.

"He is my brother." Hamato stated. "I know him, he _is _honourable!" he stated very surely of himself and his words.

"Very well then." Master Tori sighed as he sat back, and Hamato rose up, to bow for his master. "Just keep an extra eye on him wont you?" Tori asked. "And don't let his talk for glory get to your head to, a true nin-jutsu master is humble."

"I am aware Sensei." Hamato told. "But one should also be allowed to embrace his natural gifts, and Oroku is naturally special gifted, I fail to see how that is a problem." He stated before finally leaving the room, and find back to Oroku and Teng-shen, to lithe up in a smile as it was obvious the two had gotten along quite nicely. Oroku had just told some sort of a joke, and Teng-shen was laughing, it couldn't be better!

Filled with renewed confidences and happiness Hamato simply stepped towards them and joined in.

"So what did the old coot want?" Oroku asked.

"Our _sensei._" Hamato corrected Oroku. "Just wanted to wish us both congratulations, it was nothing important really." He stated.

"And he should." Teng-shen told . "You both did so well." She stated leaning over, to give both Hamato and Oroku a kiss on each their cheek, making both men bright up in a smile, making Teng-shen laugh sweetly.

"To future endavours!" Hamato held up a glass.

"And a bright future!" Oroku exclaimed raising his own glass.

"For my two boys." Teng-shen added also raising hers, and they all met in greeting.

* * *

"Every-thing seemed so good." Leonardo remarked. "Perfect."

"Yes, but don't let the of feeling safety allure you." Splinter warned. "At that time I didn't even want to consider or listen to my Master, I was blind to Orokus ruthlessness and lack of honour, and my own flaws as well."

"He sounded like a pretty cool guy Oroku Saki." Raphael noted.

"He was strong, highly intelligent, quick and ruthless from day one." Splinter told. "traits that you share with him, I do admit, but where you have compassion and honour Raphael, he had none, where you have love and kindness, he only wished for glory and ownership, you honestly wish to protect your family, he did not consider any-one family unless they were of use to him, he felt that I was useful, and thus you two are nothing a like at all." He stated. "And soon all of that would become apparent, though. Not for a while, for a while it was all perfect and good, that was until things really started to fall apart."

"I'm still confused." Donatello. "What did you do wrong?" he asked.

"As I said, I was blind to my won flaws." Splinter told. "I was to cocky, to self-assured and lacked the humility which is needed in any nin-jutsu master."

"That doesn't even sound like you." Donatello pointed out with a lightly squinted eye.

"That's because I learned." Splinter told. "That's the way of life, we must learn as we go along. Humility would come to me.. but unfortunately, not to my old friend Oroku. Perhaps if things had turned out different we would have switched places, he would have been a humble ninja master and I would have been the menace, whom is to say? But it went as it went, and now we are standing here today like this."


	9. The story of Hamato Yoshi part 2

For a couple of years, it all seemed well and good, Hamato and Oroku kept on exceeding. Fight after fight, at each mission they were now a part of, at each tournament they joined, the two together truly enough was an unstopable force, so much so that it made other older more matured ninjas down-right annoyed with them. But the two youngsters didn't care, they were just enjoying their success and perfect partnership as they kept on working and training, aiming to exceed even further than the day before, always. They wanted to be the best the world had ever seen!

"And the Splinter prevails again!" Oroku smirked as Hamato had effortlessly splintered another board with his food.

"Again with the nick-name Oroku?" Hamato gritted. "That is not my name!" he stated.

"No, but it's a fitting title." Oroku smirked as he jumped up and tore a sack to pieces using his choice of weapon, the claws.

"Thank you, I suppose.. _Shredder." _Hamato almost snorted as the sack was shredded to pieces and laid on the floor.

"Hamato, Oroku!" A female voice sounded from the opening and the two young men turned to the openeing, where teng-shen stood with what looked like a food-basket in her hands. "Are you two not soon done?" she asked in a wide smile, and as always, her eyes glimmered with light. "My work was finished hours ago, some-times I think you two train far to much."

"I'm sorry Teng-shen." Hamato offered in a light smile. "Give me a moment and I'll wash up." He stated.

"Going on a picnic?" Oroku asked with a slightly lifted eye-brow.

"We thought it might be fun." Hamato replied. "Today is three years since I ruined her laundry the first time around." He made aware in a slight smile. And indeed it was, in that time the three had gotten quite close. Both young men were admiring Teng-shen and showering her with constant compliments, and Teng-shen didn't seem to mind, she seemed to had grown rather fond of both of them, even a little protective. Teng-shen was kind by nature so she would treat any-one nice and she always seemed to bring a certain warmth, but with these two young men, she had lately helped them every-time they needed it, and brightened up their days as she came past smiling on her way, it seemed so natural by this time that she would come by un-announced all the time, it was almost part of the routine.

"Three years you say." Oroku lifted an eye-brow. "Haven't gotten far in that amount of time have you?" he asked.

"Please Oroku! There hasn't been time, or money, if this shall go any places I will do it the honourable traditional way." Hamato stated. "For now, we are just friends." He told. "And Teng-Shen agrees with me." He stated.

"I thought she might." Oroku stated with crossed arms. "Well, I suppose you must have some.. fun. It'll stay and train some more while you go look at cherry trees."

"You could join us." Hamato offered.

"I manage, Splinter san." Oroku replied.

"Would you stop calling me that?" Hamato asked Oroku.

"Actually no, I don't think I will." Oroku answered in a slight smirk.

"Fine then." Hamato exhaled. "Shredder.. no this does not work for me, Oroku." He then stated as he left to wash up. "Just one moment Teng-shen." He called after the waiting young woman.

Oroku lifted an eye-brow as Hamato exited. "All-ways so stuck up." he commented.

"He can be a bit caught up in his traditions and diciplinary actions." Teng-shens admitted in a slight sigh. "But he is a very good man Oroku, we should feel lucky that he is our trusted friend."

"Trusted friend." Oroku smiled as he looked at Teng-shen with honestly warm eyes. "Some-day you'll marry a true ninja master you know, you shouldn't waste away in a laundry house."

"Maybe some-day I will." Teng-shen replied in a small smile, just as Hamato returned in a changed set of clean clothes. "Ready to go now Hamato?" she asked reaching out a hand, looking like she intended to take his arm.

Hamato how-ever stepped aside, avoiding any such inaprobriate behavoir, which Oroku glanced at,. "Yes, let us go." Hamato told in a warm voice, in spite of not even taking her arm.

* * *

And it was not so long after that, a few months that Master Tori came to Hamato and Oroku and announced to them, as they sat on each their soft blanket, in resting position, honourable bowing for their master.

"My two students." Master Tori bowed for each of them. "You have both come to this dojo and served the lotus clan for all of your lifes, ever since you could barely talk, and in that time, you have brought this dojo and this clan much honour." He told, making the two young men smile at each other. "Not only have you always been dependable on any field-mission, the best this dojo had to offer, but all-ready three years ago as you were so young to young... Your astonishing triumph at the ninja tournament, and you continues flawless winnings in similar things, should make it more clear than any-thing else that." Master Tori folded his hands as he as he bowed his head. "I have nothing more to teach either of you, future growth will have to happen because of your own endeavours, there-fore you can no longer be mere students of this clan." He stated.

The two young mens eyes widened as they looked at their Sensei.

"It's time for you, to have youngsters of your own, calling you by the title master." Tori told each of them. "I've decided to assign you each your group of new youngsters, and it'll be your responsibility to train them." He told. "Both in the art of nin-jutsu and in the honour codes of the ninja, congratulations, Senseis."

Astounded the young men looked at their Master.

"Master Tori.. I.. I don't know what to say." Hamato almost stammered.

"Why act so surprised?" Oroku asked in a slight smirk as he crossed his arms. "You all-ready know that we are stronger than most of the people bearing the title master around this place."

Master Tori frowned slightly annoyed at Oroku, before he found his calmer demeanour ones again. "I've been your Sensei ever since you first joined the clan, I've seen both of your grow, taught you as good as I could. You could almost say that I raised you, the bond between student and master will always be a strong mysterious one. I've elected you two specifically to be my private students as time went by, because you had such strong potential, and your bond as well seemed so strong." He told them. "And I chose private students, because I as the leader of this clan, is supposed to one day appoint my own successor, and train him in the ways of his clan, up till the day I shall retire, that student will remain my right hand, and eventually be considered the second highest authority in this clan, it should be obvious considering your skills compared to others, that it ought to be one of you, any-thing else would seem ludicrous, which suits my fine, I always knew it was supposed to be one of you." He told.

Hamatos eyes widened ones again, as Oroku smirked assured with crossed arms.

"And I've made a decision, do you know what it is?" Tori asked.

Hamato frowned slightly, it seemed so obvious to him! Out of him and Oroku Saki, Saki had always taken the lead as he was more busk and forward, beside if Hamato was to take a guess, Oroku was actually slightly more skilled than he was, Hamato hadn't quite mastered the feed of sensing his surroundings yet, and while he had worked so much on that, Oroku had perfected his direct power attacks.

Oroku also seemed to be aware of this as his eyes glistened with anticipation over the news, his mouth trying not to smirk, but it did regardless as he awaited the announcement.

"Yoshi-san, how would you like to be announced successor." Tori asked, and both young men's mouths dropped open.

"_What?"_ They both asked simultaneously.

"Yoshi-san, I've chosen you as my first protégé, will you accept that?" Master Tori asked.

Hamato blinked vividly as he looked at his master. "Master Tori, that's a great honour, but you think I am the best fit for it?" he asked. "I do not need to be a leader of any clan, I just wish to bring it honour."

"That you are in doubt, and don't even search power shows that you are the perfect fit." Master Tori stated. "Don't you agree Saki-san?" he asked Oroku. Whom bit together, clearly trying to hold back his own bitter disappointment.

"Then you'll accept?" Master Tori asked Hamato.

"I suppose." Hamato replied. "Thank you Sensei, for this great honour." He stated as he bowed holding his two hands with the palms pressed against each other in greeting.

"Hmpf!" Oroku ended up snorting.

* * *

In the afternoon the two friends were in each others company by a little bridge, going over a running stream, where a lot of lily petals floated under them, Hamato were sitting on the reiling, resting his hands in his lap as his legs freely hang from the reeling and he looked forward.

Oroku still seemed to be in a scorned mood as he leaned back towards the other reeling, growling.

"Oroku don't take it so bad." Hamato asked as he looked behind him. "After me you are next in line." He tried to made aware.

All though that only made Orokus scowl more.

"And when I finally become leader, which can only be in _years _from now, thank god." Hamato exhaled. "There's only one man I would want as my right hand, us as a team, we are unstoppable remember?" he asked.

Still Oroku didn't answer, as he snorted and looked away.

"I know you really wanted it, and if I was Master Tori, the choice would have been clear, you are that bit better than me. You were always the one leading the way for us. For me.." Hamato told him and then exhaled. "But think about it, we are _senseis_ now!" he exclaimed. "And world class ninjitsu champions! And can pride ourselves with the title master, as some of the youngest in this age, that has to count for some-thing!" he stated.

"We are the best, that's why it happened, it's perfectly logical." Oroku snorted. "And now we each have to be stuck with a bunch of children." He commented.

"We'll still be send on missions when there is a need for it, just like all other Senseis." Hamato pointed out. "To think Oroku, Senseis, that means we don't have to sleep back to back at that little place any-longer, we can settle down, make our own homes now."

"Why all the rush?" Oroku asked as he leaned back.

Hamato smiled lightly. "Please don't tell any-one." He asked in a whisper. "It's a surprise, but I thought I would take Teng-shen out for a pic-nic and tell her that I am now a Sensei, then ask her to marry me, surely with this new title we can also get her parents blessing, then find ourselves a future home ones we have scraped enough money together."

"_Marry her?"_ Oroku asked in a deeply surprised voice. "But I thought you said you were merely friends!" he stated.

"I said we had both decided to remain honourable until the day we can settle down probably, and do it right." Hamato replied in a slight frown turning around looking at Oroku. "And we had even decided it together."

At that comment Orokus eyes widened, it looked like all air had been punched out of his lungs, and he gasped to regain his breath, before at last he took one last breath and regained his previous stature. "Well you certainly are on a roll now aren't you master Splinter?" he asked Hamato. "Sensei, heir to the lotus clan and finally marriage, in one glories bundle. Hamato Yoshi, now talked about as the best most honourable ninja the lotus clan has ever produced, will any-one ever be his equal?"

"Oh come now Oroku, you know it's not like that." Hamato replied now standing up.

"Oh right, like it's not like it's exactly as you would like it?" Oroku asked.

"And it wouldn't have happened without you, I wouldn't be the man I am today without you! So I owe you a debt of gratitude, and you are still as a brother to me." Hamato stated. "Please, can't you be happy for me? For us? You like Teng-Shen don't you? She's kind and honourable, she would only make our family that much better." He told.

"It's not Teng-Shen that is the problem here." Were Orukus final angry words as he left Hamato behind on the bridge. "Master _Splinter._" He hissed.

Leaving Hamato behind hopelessly looking after his friend.

Hamato still though went ahead with his plan, he brought Teng-Shen to the cherry trees they both liked so much, and sat her down as he offered her fineries.

"Hamato, what is all of this?" Teng-Shen asked amused.

"Celebration, some-thing great happened." Hamato told in a smile.

"Oh?" Teng-shen asked curiously looking at Hamato.

"For both me and Oroku." Hamato stated. "Teng-Shen, from last Tuesday, we were no longer Students, but have been appointed Senseis." He happily announced.

"Hamato, that's so great! You both deserve it!" Teng-Shen exclaimed happily. "I'm so happy for you!" she stated, looking like she wanted to embrace Hamato, but refrained from actually do it, it would not be approbriate for either of them.

"And that is not all." Hamato made aware. "Not only does this means we will have students on our own and have gained much more estate and rank, but I have also been appointed successor of the clan.. in a lot of years when Master Tori resigns." He finally added.

"Hamato you are right, it's all so wonderful, it needs celebration." Teng-Shen smiled sweetly at him.

"The pick was between me and Oroku, we were both very surprised when Master Tori pointed at me." Hamato told.

"How did Oroku take it? He always seemed… a little bossy." Teng-Shen admitted.

"He was a bit sore by the beginning." Hamato admitted. "But he'll be all-right. He'll come around just you wait." He told. "Beside, that is not really so important right now." He told.

"Hamato, these are life changing news, what could be more important?" Teng-Shen asked with a slightly lifted eye-brow.

"That's for you to find out isn't it?" Hamato slightly teasing. "There's one thing I can think of, way more important than all of that, Teng-shen." Suddenly he sounded a lot more serious as Hamato caught Teng-shens eyes, and slowly, reached over to lightly take her hands. "We've known each other for quite a while now, and that time.. yes amazing things has happened, which should be the most important thing to me, but strangely.. as important as they are, they are not _the _important thing." He stated as he looked her into the eyes and met. "You are." He stated. "When I am out there now, in the tournaments, or in the attacks, what brings me back is no longer the thought of my Senseis pride, but just the image of you waiting, and because of that, I just have to ask Teng-shen.." he paused slightly. "While you marry me?" he finally asked.

"Hamato." Teng-Shen exhaled.

"I know it's a little sudden, and I elected to go to you before your parents, a little untraditional, but it's important to me that you are the one saying yes." Hamato tried to explain.

"Oh Hamato, of cause I will marry you!" Teng-Shen stated as she held his hands smiling broadly as she caught her eyes. "And I would have done it sooner if you just asked, some-times you are a bit to caught up in those old traditions of yours." She cheated.

"You will?" Hamato asked. "Teng-Shen you just made me so happy!" he stated. "Now I got every-thing a man could ever ask and way more!"

"Hamato." Teng-Shen bashed her eyes at him.

"What?" Hamato asked at ones sounding worried.

"You are allowed to kiss me now." Teng-Shen made aware.

Hamato looked a little wide-eyed at her. "Erh."

"You do know how to kiss, don't you?" Teng-shen asked.

"Of cause." Hamato hesitated, suddenly swallowed very nervously, as Teng-Shen sat there in front of him, with closed eyes and lightly pouted lips, ready to be kissed. Slowly Hamato reached forward a hand, and nervously caressed her cheek, then relax as he gently stroke her, and then leaned forward, closing his own eyes and gently kissed her on the mouth.

Unbeknown to them though, there was a man lurking in the shadow, looking at them with hateful jalouse eyes, he raised his hand, wearing his trade-mark metallic claws and forced them downwards in a tree, cutting three branches off the tree before he left the scene.

* * *

"Thank you all, for joining us here at our engagement party!" Hamato raised his glass to a party of close friends and family in front of him. Hamato was wearing a fine purple robe with the lotus symbols on it as he raised his glass, and Teng-shen a delicate pink robe filled with patterns of the cherry flowers as she stood beside Hamato, all-ready looking like she belonged with him.

In front of them, the party also rose their glasses as they yelled their congratulations, between them were Teng-Shens parents, so very proud of their daughter now escaping the life of a laundry house to tend to a nin-jitsu master and future leader. Hamatos Sensei Master Tori, whom seemed very appreciative and happy about these news, and of cause Hamatos spiritual brother, Oroku Saki, whom bottomed out his glass in just one go, and then harshly hammered it down on the table.

It was.. mostly, a happy party, but no one seemed so happy as the two centre pieces of the engagement, whom both seemed to shine with inner light as they stood together, holding hands, Teng-shen being a little devious, even tiptoed to kiss Hamato on the cheek there in full public, making Hamato almost loose it as he blushed deeply, making every-body laugh by this sudden display of awkwardness, well.. Almost every-body laughed.

"Hamato dear." Teng-shen addressed Hamato as she held his hand looking up at him. "I better go out and see if the tea is soon ready for the guests." She informed.

"Of cause." Hamato smiled at her. "Hurry back, this is also your party." He reminded her.

"Yes dear." Teng-shen smiled lightly as she bowed her head and turned around, to head back for the kitchen.

Out in the kitchen a few maidens hired for the evening ran around, home-made sweets were standing on the table, in green, red and purple colours, small cakes. "How far are we?" Teng-Shen asked them.

"Almost ready miss, just ten minutes." A maiden told as she rushed past Teng-shen, to assure a plate of small cakes were arranged just right.

"What about the cherry flowers, who has the cherry flowers? Those are very important for the decorations." Teng-shen told the maidens.

"Over here miss!" another maiden called from the other end of the room.

At ones Teng-shen walked towards the maiden to have a look.

"What do you think?" The maid asked as she stepped aside, to reveal a whole bundle of cherry flowers, wrapped with several red bows.

"They are lovely." Teng-shen told. "Just perfect only.. perhaps a little less bow?" she asked in a slight frown. "No here let me do it, I know how I want it." Teng-shen told as she stepped to the flowers, and gently grabbed the bows herself to untie them and let the cherry flowers be released in their own natural beauty.

It was a very calming nice process as Teng-shen let her fingers slide through the branches and touched them lightly, it were just the right kind of cherry flowers, like the ones out in the park Teng-shen noted as she smiled lightly.

"You don't have to do this you know."

"Argh!" Startled by the deep voice Teng-shen turned around to wide-eyed look at the intruder whom had snook up on her as she gasped for air, and then she suddenly realised. "Oroku!" she realised. "You startled me." She told as she took a deep breath for air.

"Why do you think it's necessary to do this?" Oroku asked. "Go to such lengths?" he asked.

"Oh you know, I and Hamato have this thing of walking in the park when the cherry trees bloom, so I wanted these branches to be just like that, when the cherry tree blooms, I don't mind doing it myself." Teng-shen told.

"I'm not talking about branches." Oroku stated as he suddenly very slowly advanced on Teng-shen. "I'm talking about this, this whole engagement thing, why go to so extreme lengths?" he asked.

"I don't know what you mean." Teng-shen frowned a little confused.

"Come on, I've seen how you looked at me, how you played pretend with Hamato just to get close to a real ninja master, and I feel flattered, I even think you succeeded." Oroku told bowing over Teng-shen.

Teng-shens eyes widened. "What?" she asked.

"You did it, you made me fall in love with you, just as you wanted." Oroku told as he reached forward an arm so his hand now rested on the wall, behind Teng-shen, so now Oroku was almost covering her. "So you can stop this silly charade now, spare Hamatos feelings while there is still time, no need to be so cruel." He whispered as he used his other hand to cherese Teng-shens cheek.

Teng-shen how-ever closed her eyes as she turned her head away. "Stop it." She asked.

"Don't you think I saw? All of your looks, I heard all of the hidden meanings in your words, you love me Teng-shen, admit it!" Oroku demanded.

"No I don't! I love Hamato!" Teng-shen exclaimed, now pushing Orokus hand away.

"Then what about all of our conversations?" Oroku asked now sounding angry. "All of your teasing and smiling and laughing?" he hissed dangerously. "Admit it, you love me! For three years you loved me as I loved you, you were never actually _with _Hamato! He was far to captured in old traditions, to stubborn. But me? We had some-thing!"

"I was just trying to be nice to you!" Teng-shen exclaimed. "Because you meant so much to Hamato!"

"And why would Hamato mean so much at that time? he wasn't even man enough to kiss you before after an engagement!" Oroku hissed dangerously.

"I knew he would come around at some point, I just had to be patient with him." Teng-shen stated. "And I was willing to be patient."

"So you seduced him?" Oroku suddenly concluded. "Same way as you seduced me, was that to torture me?" he asked. "All those calls you never accepted, all my gifts! Why is _he _so much better?" Oroku asked in a furious voice. "Are you now out to see how much you can torture us both?" he asked. "You know you were supposed to be mine! all three years it was us whom had some-thing Teng-shen! But I suppose, just as the title of clan leader, Hamato stole both things!"

"Oroku _get away from me!" _Teng-shen demanded as she pressed herself up the wall in fright.

"He can might take the clan title, but he wont take you. The woman I love." Oroku promised. "You belong to me." he stated.

"Oroku? Teng-shen?"

Shocked they both got back into place as they stood up and looked at the owner of the voice, whom was one Hamato Yoshi looking rather confused. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Hamato!" Teng-shen exclaimed. "Oh dear I was just.. Oroku was just.. helping me with these cherry flowers." She stated turning around, and now gestured at the branches. "It was supposed to be a surprise." She muttered.

"hm." Hamato noted in a slight frown. "Oroku, would you please leave?" he asked.

"Hamato, what's wrong with you now?" Oroku asked.

"Oroku, _leave_." Hamato demanded in a voice, that was rather new to him, certainly it didn't seem like a voice he would ever use against Oroku.. it was a voice that tolerated absolutely no objections.

And Oroku, he looked like some-one had just been hitting him right in the face, and disgraced his very honour and pride, then his eyes turned hard and angry. "very well then." He stated as he stepped back with spread hands, making an almost mocking bow. "Master Splinter." He told in a voice that also almost sounded like mocking, as he finally turned around, and then left.

Only for Hamato to step forward and gently grab Teng-shens shoulders for a firm re-assurance. "Are you all-right?" he asked Teng-shen.

"Yes I'm.. I'm fine." Teng-shen told, pulling her now slightly messed up hair behind her ear.

"What did he do?" Hamato asked now sounding slightly angry.

"Nothing, I told you.. He was just helping." Teng-shen told.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Hamato asked, looking dead serious at Teng-shen.

"I.." Teng-shen held her breath as she looked up at Hamato. "Yes I'm sure." She finally told. "please dear, you need to tend to our guests." Teng-shen told. "Your sworn brother is out there being a little upset."

Hamato exhaled as he nodded. "Yes, you are quite right." He told before he frowned. "You're sure there's nothing you want to tell me?" he asked. "You know with me, you can always tell." He assured.

"I'm sure." Teng-shen told.

"Very well then." Hamato nodded.

But what had happened could not be changed, that afternoon, the first seeds of mutual distrust had been planted, Hamato had for the first time in living memory, directly sat himself up against Oroku Saki.. a sneaking suspicion were crawling into his mind, and Orukis Jalousie.. had only barely begun to grow.


	10. The story of Hamato Yoshi part 3

"Wow, intense." Mikey breathed as he looked at Splinter with wide-eyes that didn't even blink, before taking one big sip of his tea, still without moving his eyes.

"What were your feelings at that time?" Leonardo asked.

"Mostly I was confused, I didn't know what to believe yet." Splinter told his students. "I could tell that Teng-shen was upset and that Oroku had done some-thing, but in my mind I still could not connect my trusted comrade with any dishonourable behaviour." He told. "My master saw it and tried to warn me, but still I refused to listen. Still I refused to believe that Oroku would do any-thing really dishonourable."

"But that also changed at some point." April breathed.

"Evidence would slowly but surely start to stack up against Oroku Saki." Splinter exhaled in a tired voice. "As time went by I was handed more and more responsibility, on ninja field missions it was now natural that I be assigned leader, since I one day was supposed to take over the lotus clan." He told. "As you can imagine Oroku never liked that one bit as he felt like he should never have to take orders from any-one, since he was the strongest among us. And especially didn't he like to take orders from me. What was more, the more time that went past with me having gained this new responsibility, the more Orokus ruthlessness started to disagree with me, until what must never happen on a mission did happen, we openly argued."

* * *

"Just go in and attack _now!" _Oroku hissed. "What are you waiting for?" he asked.

"Oroku, we are outnumbered three to one." Hamato whispered. "Beside there are innocents among them."

"So?" Oroku asked. "We got the two of us! the greats nin-jitsu proteges of the lotus clan! And what matters the civilians, they wont be any problem against us." He stated. "We just need to go now!"

Annoyed Hamato looked at Oroku, and the other ninjas in the party looked uncomfortable at each other, if there was a bad rumour that had gone around about the young ninja master and future leader, it was that he was way to easily giving into Orokus word on field missions. "Civilians might be hurt." Hamato tried to reason. "If we wait, they just might get out of the way, along with some of their tropes."

"That's also what you said _half an hour ago!" _Oroku hissed impatiently. "I said lets go now!"

"And I said _no!_" Hamato hissed back, making the rest of the ninja party sigh relived over Hamatos rare display of backbone against his friend. "Mercilessly barging forward is not the way." He stated.

And Oroku grumbled annoyed as he fell back in sitting position, grumbling crossing his arms as they remained in their hidden spot, all though suddenly, a slight movement happened down in the village, a door were open up and.

"There he is!" Oroku pointed. "our target."

"Wait." Hamato whispered holding up a hand.

"What do you mean wait, he's clearly on the move! And he is right there in front of us!" Oroku hissed.

"Silent." Hamato whispered as he held up a hand, signalling for the people to lay down. "Keep down." He whispered.

For some moments, they did manage to remain hidden like this, Hamato keeping up his hand like that as if it was a signal, but at last, it seemed like Oroku just snapped and hissed. "Fine! I can even do this on my own! It's not that hard!" he hissed and rose up to broke through all of the branches with arms raised to head into battle.

"OROKU NO!" Hamato yelled and then hissed. "Our position has all-ready been compromised, just go." He told his ninja team and they all nodded as they grabbed their weapons, Hamato un-sheeded his own sword and with a yell, barged into battle after Oroku.

Hamato raised his sword, and easily swiped three opposing ninjas away at the time, as were they nothing, the battle was over barely before it had become, Hamatos team with Oroku in front had easily won the whole game, but that didn't necessarily make Hamato happy as he sheeded his sword and walked towards Oroku in angry steps as Oroku triumphantly held the collar of the man they were supposed to abduct.

"Oroku, what were you _thinking?" _Hamato asked in a big hiss.

"I was right wasn't I, they were never any match for us." Oroku snorted as he threw the vimpering man on the ground.

"That's beside the point!" Hamato exclaimed. "You disobeyed a direct order while we were at a battle-field! You openly challenged me! This was _my _decision to make! There's a reason why a leader is needed on missions, so the team has a guide line, and you did not have any right to disobey me!" Hamato stated.

"You would have let us wait this entire night, maybe even have let our target slip right by us, when easily we two alone could had solved this mission in ten minutes." Oroku proclaimed.

"What? Is that how you think?" Hamato asked.

"The others seems to agree with me." Oroku smirked as he gestured at the village, where villagers now looked at them with big scared eyes not even daring to step up, there were even enemy ninjas deliberately staying on the ground, looking afraid of being attacked again.

"It's the Shredder and the Splinter." A child whispered as a little boy hid behind a door-frame. "The stories are true."

Wide-eyed Hamato looked around and saw all the whimpering fear in peoples eyes at their mere present, as the names 'Shredder' and 'Splinter' were repeated in whimpering tones and no one dared to meet their eyes.

Then Hamatos eyes landed on Oroku, and he to looked at the villagers, only he seemed proud and pleased by their reactions towards them, he was grinning as his eyes shined with triumph and pride over their scare, he almost looked like he was about to laugh.

* * *

"Without me even realising it, I and Orokus reputation had grown along with our accomplishments, all around in the smaller villages of Japan had people started to whisper about the Shredder and the Splinter, that we were unstoppable and merciless. Beware of the Shredder and the Splinter was what people had starting saying." Splinter told his students. "We had become known and feared through-out the country.. Perhaps even for good reasons." He told.

"Isn't it good that you were feared?" Raphael asked in a slight frown. "I mean, you were working as professional warriors, isn't that just a sign that you were doing a good job out of it?" he asked.

"Of cause in some regard you are right." Splinter nodded at Raphael. "A warrior would want respect, but such relentless fear coming from the ordinary people living their own life in peace? That has never been any kind of fear I desired. Respect and fear, those are two very different things. You could argue that your enemies fearing you is well and good, but the people?" he asked. "I would not want you my own students to fear me, or the regular people of new-York." Splinter stated as he pointed upwards.

Donatello exhaled. "Yeah, it would be nice if new-yorkers weren't afraid of us, but I think we have all-ready proved that that can happen regardless of what we do." He pointed out.

"True." Splinter nodded. "But that doesn't mean you should encourage it or give people any actual reason to fear you." He stated. "What I realised then was that I and Oroku in fact _had _given them a great many reasons to fear us, they were in their good right. And while I was shocked by this revelation, Oroku was very pleased, he only wished to continue in that very same bane, and it had gone so far now, I could no longer follow him." Splinter told.

* * *

"Oroku!" at late evening Hamato wandered through the supposed empty dojo of the lotus clan, but he had been told, a certain old friend was supposed to be in there. "OROKU!" he shouted louder, until he head it, clashing steal against wooden objects, in the practise area, Hamato turned to the left on his heels, to walk in steady strides for that practise area and finally, opened the door wide to see exactly as he suspected it, Oroku Saki with his metal claws, making a good work out of several practise dummies at ones.

Though as he was done Oroku stood up straight, and then looked at Splinter with squinted eyes. "Ah, my old friend, the Splinter." He stated as he pulled off the metal claws and dropped them on a ground where the landed with a big clatter. "What owes the pleasure."

"I really think it's long over-due that we talked." Hamato stated. "This past half year, it hasn't been good between us, and tomorrow it's my wedding day, I want that day to be perfect so I want to cleans the air between us to the best of my ability." He stated.

"Ah yes, the wedding day. Congratulations to the young couple I suppose." Oroku rolled his eyes. "The groom and his _lovely bride!" _and by the last two words, Oroku kicked another dummie so it flew into the wall.

"What's the matter with you?" Hamato asked as he wildly gestured with his arms. "Oroku is it because I was appointed next clan leader and leader on the field missions were you used to have the command?" he asked. "I beg you to remember, that is not my own decision, that was all master Toris decisions! But as I am the appointed leader, I will be taking the leaders decisions, and expect them to be followed."

"Oh Hamato, you are so close, and yet so far away." Oroku sneered. "Almost there, almost taking the power and command you ought to take." He stated. "But you are to weak, and yet every-one thinks you are the better ninja, the better man." He told glancing coldly at Hamato. "I try to crack to code of why, I really do, but I can see no logical explanations."

"Oroku, I don't understand what you mean." Hamato frowned slightly annoyed and slightly confused.

"Why are we still sticking around here?" Oroku suddenly asked.

"Because this is our clan and our home." Hamato replied still in a frown.

"We could be so much more! Nothing is great enough to stop us." Oroku stated. "Take this clan Hamato! it's ours for the taking all-ready now! And then we take over the other clans, till we have the biggest most unstoppable clan the world has ever known."

"What?" Hamato asked bewildered. "_No!"_ he stated. "Oroku are you even listening to yourself?" he asked. "Why would any-one need such a clan? only thing it would be good for would be to dictate and tyrannize the people and that's not what ninjas do. We don't control the land! we serve it!"

"And thus again the spineless Hamato returns." Oroku almost rolled his eyes. "It's that woman isn't it? All this trouble began the moment _she _came." He stated.

"Teng-shen has nothing to do with this." Hamato stated firmly as he crossed his arms.

"She has every-thing to do with it." Oroku replied. "The Hamato from before she came would have agreed with me, and gone with me out to be the greatest."

"Perhaps, but _this _Hamato just wants to settle with his wife, and restore honour back to the clan he has been handed. So people will talk of us with respect again, instead of fear." Splinter stated.

"The clan should have gone to me, and you are very aware of that!" Oroku hissed.

"Perhaps, but it went to me." Hamato returned back in a sharp voice. "As did Teng-shen, she by herself, chose me, so back off." He stated. "She doesn't want you around." He almost but hissed.

At that Orokus eyes widened.

"Teng-shen refuses to say any-thing, but I can sense her feelings." Hamato told. "When ever your enter the conversation she withdraws, when-ever you enter the room she looks away, and you keep persisting her. I don't know what's going on between you two, if that is adding to the fact that you are acting so… _irrationally_." He finally put it. "But I think perhaps, it'll be better if you do not attend the wedding tomorrow." He stated.

Oroku sneered grimly at Hamato. "Very well then." He hissed. "Master Splinter." He bowed in that mocking way of his.

Which made Hamato frown even deeper before he took a deep breath. "Good then." He stated. "Good-night Oroku." He stated as he bowed his head before he turned around and walked out.

* * *

In complete opposite to the dark gloomy atmosphere of that evening, the day after was genuinely joyous, the bride and groom looked like two people whom had never been more in love as they exchanged their vows at a ceremony sat out-side, so the sun could shine down on them and the cherry trees be in full view. It was very much on purpose that Hamato and Teng-shen had elected spring to be their day of re-union.

After that, all of the guests were invited to Hamatos and Teng-shens new home, a traditional Japanese house, with a lovely garden where of cause, cherry trees had been planted.

Every-one was just commenting about how well suited the bride and groom seemed for each other and what an honourable home they were going to have.

Hamato how-ever, barely noticed, he just had his eyes on Teng-shen in her white kimono as they slowly danced to the sound of string music and old Japanese tunes.

"This day." Teng-shen sighed as she leaned against Hamatos chest. "Couldn't be more perfect."

"I agree." Hamato told as he rested a hand on Teng-shens back, all though as he didn, a little shadow came over his eyes.

"Hamato, what is it?" Teng-shen asked.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking about.." Hamato hesitated.

"You thought about Saki-san didn't you?" Teng-shen asked, and resitantly Hamato nodded. "I'm sorry things are not going well between you two." She then sighed deeply. "I hope it doesn't spoil this day for you."

"No no, nothing could." Hamato assured as he gently held Teng-shens cheek. "For I love you dear Teng-shen, and it's the best thing that has ever happened to me, all-right?" he asked in a little smile.

"All-right." Teng-shen smiled back at him.

But just then, a commotion sounded from the other side of the garden, people were standing back, murmuring as they looked at what-ever had happened. Hamato frowned, and finally let go of Teng-Shen as he pushed himself through the guests. "Excuse, me." He breathed as he pushed himself through until he finally got a clear sight of where all the commotion was about, for standing right there leaning up against one of the tables were none other than Oroku Saki standing with crossed arms and a smirk on his lip.

"Oroku?" Hamato asked as he stepped forward into sight. "What are you doing here?" he asked in a frown.

"You did not think I would miss your wedding day did you?" Oroku asked in a slight smirk as he stood there nonchalant with crossed arms.

For a moment, just one tiny flimsical moment a hope blossomed in Hamato, for one delusional moment he thought that Oroku had come to apologies and make peace at this joyous occasion, but of cause it wasn't so, for his next word stunned every-one.

"I also thought it was only fair to tell you what a hore you have married yourself to." Oroku finished.

Every-body gasped and stood back by the harsh languet, and Hamato, it felt like he had just been punched hard in the stomach.

"Hamato what is?" Teng-shen now also emerged through the crowds before her eyes widened as they landed on Oroku. "Saki-san." She barely whispered. "Hamato, don't" Teng-shen tried to say as she grabbed Hamatos hand but had all-ready run dry for words.

"Why don't you tell him yourself?" Oroku asked as he crossed his arms. "Little manipulative wrench."

"Oroku it's my _wife_ you are talking about!" Hamato hissed. "Keep your tongue." He demanded.

"So you don't even want to know?" Oroku asked. "She sure seems like she is squirming."

At that Hamato looked down at his bride and now noticed how she had her eyes closed. "Teng-Shen, what is he trying to say?" he asked.

"She belongs to me, we love each other." Oroku stated. "But you stole her." He stated.

"That is not true!" Teng-shen exclaimed. "Hamato, what is true is that Oroku and I shared a kiss!" she finally admitted as she looked up at Hamato, tears now escaping her eyes. "But it was just that one single kiss! A year after we had met, two years before the two of us even got engaged, but it didn't mean any-thing! I regretted it immediately after, I even told Saki-san that I had no feelings for him. Please believe me!" she begged Hamato. "I would never bring you dishonour." She told, as another tear escaped her eye.

"An old kiss from before we even started is hardly a crime." Hamato told Teng-shen as he used a hand to dry away her tear. "I believe you." He assured. "And there's nothing to forgive, Oroku how-ever." His eyes now turned hard as he looked at the challenging man. "You have gone to far!" he stated. "You are only bringing yourself more dishonour, leave this party at ones, and I will talk to you in the morning." He stated.

"Afraid to face me Hamato? You know I am stronger." Oroku responded.

To which in respond Hamato took Teng-shens arm and turned around, leading her away. "Don't listen to him." He whispered to Teng-shen as he lead her towards the entrance door of their house, intending to leave the party together, so Oroku could see that they were not interested.

"You coward!" Oroku yelled after Hamato. "You _rat_, taking every-thing even tough you are so weak." He stated. "All your talk of honourable actions, those are just cowardly excuses to not do what needs to be done."

Hamato bit together as he closed his eyes.

"Don't listen." Teng-shen whispered back holding Hamatos arm close with both hands. "Keep calm." She asked.

"Actually, you are dishonourable! Bringing only dishonour into our clan!" Oroku yelled. "Ever since we were boys, you brought weakness. I took you under my wing so you could be strong, and what's the dishonourable thank you?" he asked. "You owe me every-thing _Master Splinter_. That title isn't even deserving of you, without me you got nothing, you lying twitching dishonourable rat." He hissed.

At that point Hamato and Teng-shen had reached the top of the stairs and stood in the door opening so the warm light from inside silhouetted them.

"Then I suppose it's a good fit, the dishonourable weakling and the hore. The lying deceitful, manipulative, snakelike wench." Oroku stated. "But what does it matter, you continue being a coward, you are not even man enough to face me head on."

And right there, Hamato stopped in the door, and looked up, his eyes now burning in deep anger.

"Hamato. No." Teng-shen tried to say.

"Not this time Teng-shen, this time he wont get away with it." Hamato stated and turned around, now facing Oroku. "_Oroku Saki!" _he yelled so every-one could hear, and from the wall Hamato reached out and grabbed his long katana sword, to slowly unshed it. "Do not dishonour me further." He stated as he stepped down the place. "And don't you ever dare, to say any-thing else like that about _her_ ever again!" he hissed as he stood on the grass with a raised blade in his hands. "It's a fight you want, COME AND GET IT!" he yelled.

To which Orokus mouth broughtened in a wide grin as he raised his hands, that carried those metal claws of his, and the two jumped at each other, so the steal clashed sharply in mid air, and they both landed on the ground.

The audience gasped as they stood back for the two, no one dared to interfere as the two young men attacked one another, one attack quicker and more ruthless than the next, steal against steal.

Suddenly Orokus claws hit Hamatos shoulder and easily cut through the white wedding robe to the flesh, so small tingles of blood now poured out.

"NO!" A womans scream sounded. "HAMATO!"

But Hamato didn't even waste any-time as he attacked again, only for Oroku to jump aside and land up on the table.

And the fight continued, both men seemed so quick and strong, unlike what any of the guests, including heir old Master Tori had ever seen before, all though it seemed like Oroku was that slightly stronger and slightly more direct, he had the overhand, and it was clear from Hamatos face that he was aware of that.

That was until suddenly, Hamato closed his eyes and took a breath, and as Oroku landed the next attack, instead of pare, Hamato slightly bowed his head and dodged he took in another deep breath, and suddenly easily began to merely dodge the attacks, move with the sword almost as if he all-ready knew where Orokus attacks came from.

Oroku how-ever, didn't stop using the same amount of force in his attacks for that reason, but what he didn't realise was that he was being slowly worn down, Hamato only attacked sparingly now, but the attacks he did deliver was precise and forceful, filled with all of his anger, now all of them hitting their mark. And though it wasn't to obvious.. the fight was actually turning around.

Until at last, Hamato in three extremely well planned and precise moves, tripped Oroku on the ground, disabled him and now held his sword firmly against Orokus throat as he rested a food on Orokus chest. The battle was over.

And there was complete wide-eyed silence from every-body as they looked at them, Hamato with a stern face holding the blade in place.

"Well then?" Oroku asked in a sneer. "Finish me!" he stated.

"You've dishonoured me greatly, and even more yourself." Hamato stated. "You dishonoured the entire lotus clan with your decisions and your behaviour." He told. "And now you've gone to far. Master Tori gave me a big responsibility as he appointed me successor to the clan, _you_." Hamato stated. "You were handed to me that day along with the choice of what should happen to you. It was always up to me to decide what was to happen to you, I gave you many chances, I let you stay close to me so you could redeem yourself and prove yourself worthy, but it now seems that you are incapable of bringing this clan any honour or redeem any of the dishonour you brought." He stated not removing his blade nor his food. "There-fore I from this moment of expel you from his clan!" Hamato hissed. "Leave the old dojo, leave this village and don't ever come back, you are not welcome here." He stated and at last removed his blade. "You are no longer a part of the lotus clan, and as such you are an enemy ninja, you know how such are treated when on the ground of a clan." Hamato stated.

Oroku sneered dangerously at Hamato, then he looked up, and it seemed like he slowly started to realise.. and it was a realisation that was like a foot in the stomach.. he had lost! And not just a little fight, he had lost in front of every-one!

Wide-eyed Oroku looked around at all of the people whom looked _down _at him. Hissing Oroku got up on his feeds and looked around. "You'll regret this Splinter." He hissed. "You'll regret the day you humiliated me!" he stated. "I swear to you." He stated as he looked directly at Hamato with burning eyes. "I will never rest before you pay the price! The _full _price!" he stated as he turned around, picked up his metal claws, and then walked out in full steps, to vanish amongst the crowds.

"HAMATO!"

Hamato turned around, and saw how Teng-shen now came running amongst the crowd, before she at last threw herself in Hamatos arms and embraced him tightly. "God I was so scared." She whispered as she held him close, another tear falling down her eyes. "I'm so sorry Hamato! I didn't mean for any-thing like this to happen because of me!" she told.

"I know." Hamato told as he held his wife close. All though he himself looked sad, like he was also in pain.

"Yoshi-san." This time it was master Tori whom approached the couple. "I am sorry that what should be a day of happy unions and a new family became the day you lost your brother." He told a little sadly.

"No." Hamato shook his head. "He had been slipping away for a while, I don't know what I could have.." he tried to explain but had trouble finding words.

"Every-thing came to easy for Oroku Saki, he was naturally gifted." Master Tori told as he exhaled. "In his mind, it was only natural that he would be able to take what-ever he felt he deserved, and there-fore couldn't handle it when there was some-thing he had sat his eyes on he couldn't have." He shook his head, but then at last looked up. "But please, don't grieve, you have today gained a most honourable lovely wife, and have earned the lotus clan much honour." He told. "You earned your title." He stated as he reached Hamatos sword back o him. "Master Splinter, let that title now be associated with strength and wisdom."

Slowly Hamato reached out and took his sword. "Thank you Sensei." He told as he retrieved the sword. "I will do my best, to honour what this clan is supposed to stand for, as always." He told.

"I have no doubt you will." Teng-shen told as she leaned towards her husband. "I always knew, that you are a great man Hamato don't forget it, and more importantly a very good one. That's why I love you." She told and kissed him on the cheek. "My husband." She addressed him, making Hamato look warmly at her, for a little while forgetting the bittersweet sadness of the situation, Teng-shen was really good at that, making him forget about every-thing.


	11. The story of Hamato Yoshi part 4

Splinter exhaled deeply as he poured up fresh tea in his own mug, shortly they had taken a break to stretch their legs for a little bit, the turtles walking around whispering to each other, discussing the story, and now they were all sitting back, ready to hear more with wide opened eyes and listening ears.

"Leonardo, where did we leave off?" Splinter asked as he blew on his steaming tea.

"Urhm.." Leonardo squinted his eyes as he re-called the story. "The Shredder had interrupted your wedding party and started to insult you in front of your guests."

"And then you kicked his ass for it!" Raphael exclaimed, only to get a look from the other teenagers. "Well he did." He defended.

"Kicked his ass in public, humiliated him and expelled him from the clan." Michelangelo counted on his three fingers. "Won big time." He concluded.

"Yes it was a battle won, but not without its price." Splinter exhaled. "Oroku was indeed gone without a trace after that, but he had sworn revenge and as you remember. Oroku was a very strong, intelligent capable man, whom were used to be able to just take what-ever he wanted. All-ready was he a legend whispered about in the corners of Japan with fear." He told. "I myself, yes had won a battle, but I was not the same cocky wide-eyed young man any-more, the lose of Oroku had been a personal blow and honour became more important to me than ever before." He told. "Still it was not all bad. In the following years the lotus clan prospered and so did I and Teng-Shen, as you very well know she even became pregnant, and it was a wondrous time." He told.

* * *

"Teng-Shen, are you sure that you are all-right?" Hamato asked as he needlessly helped his very pregnant wife down the stairs.

"Hamato I'm fine!" Teng-shen stated as she almost rolled her eyes.

"Remember what the doctor said." Hamato asked his wife, in a pretty stern voice. "You need to get plenty of rest, plenty of liquid."

"Hamato, I do remember." Teng-shen told as she finally sat down in a couch. "phew, it really is getting harder to walk." She commented as she exhaled deeply. "This must be a strong child indeed." She told. "It has its fathers strength." She sighed a little lovingly resting a hand on her stomach. "uh." She suddenly sat up straight.

"What is it?" Hamato asked in a shocked voice hurrying to Teng-shens side.

"Relax Hamato, the child was merely kicking, see." Teng-shen took his hand, and gently placed it over her own stomach.

Hamatos eyes widened, as true enough he felt small kicks from in there, and he exhaled deeply. "What strength." He commented in a light smile and bowed over to kiss Teng-shen on the forehead. "Sadly I must go, youngsters awaits my class." He told. "Remember if any-thing happens."

"You will be send for immediately." Teng-shen assured. "Now hurry up my husband, you have not been late for one single class in your time as Sensei, do not stop now." She amused pushed him away.

And Hamato nodded, as he did what was suggested.

It was true what Teng-shen had said, in his time as Sensei, and especially after Oroku Saki left, it had been well known that no one was as disciplined as Hamato in the dojo, his group of youngsters that he tutored in the morning hours could pride themselves with exceeding quicker than others their own age, because Hamato pushed his class the best he could, while teaching about honour and humility, how those two things should always be a clear guide.

"Always let your conscious be clear and practise mercy when you can, never take any life for granted." Hamato lectured. "That is the only way to uphold true honour." He stated.. some-times it was like every-thing he did was to lecture the exact opposite ideals of Oroku Saki, maybe it was to make up from the stain he had left, maybe Hamato felt guilty over having been taken in so easily the first time around. No one knew for sure, but no matter the case, Hamato was now a very respected man.

"Yes master Splinter!" his pupils exclaimed, that title which had been handed to Hamato, and was now so well known that it seemed like it would be fruitless to even try and change it.

A slight knock sounded on the door. "Enter." Hamato invited, without even looking at the door, but still stood looking at the pupils with his hands behind his back.

"Yoshi-san, finishing up class?"

Hamato turned around and respectfully bowed his head. "Master Tori." He greeted the clan leader. "Yes, we are done for today." He told the youngsters. "Dismissed." He told and they all folded their hands to bow for Hamato, only to hurry up on the feeds and run towards the door, so soon Master Tori and Hamato was all alone. "You wish to see me?" Hamato asked. "It's not a mission assignment is it?" he asked sounding almost dreading. "You know Teng-shen could deliver any day."

Master Tori held up a hand. "I'm not going to send you away from your home and wife." He assured. "That's not it, Yoshi-san. You have done well these past few years." He told.

"Thank you Sensei." Hamato replied in a slight bow of his head.

"You've learned, grown and matured and people agree, the finest most honourable ninja-master of the dojo." Master Tori told. "I think perhaps it's time for you to step up and lead some more." He told.

"All-ready?" Hamato asked. "Master Tori, surely you have many years yet to full-fill as dojo leader." He told.

"It's not a question of my abilities, I could keep up for a long time do not worry." Master Tori assured. "It's about you experiencing and learning, if I step back now, I will still be there to give advice when you ask, I can train young students again as you go and talk politics and all the other things with outsiders. Beside they are now always asking for the great Splinter, not old Master Tori." He told.

"I mean no disrespect." Hamato assured. "But it all seems so soon, I am starting a family now." He made aware. "I'm loyal to our ninja clan, do not ever doubt that, but my family might need me as well." He told.

"Your family will always need you, also in twenty years from now." Master Tori reminded Hamato. "I think you are ready to learn even further, you have proven yourself a most honourable strong warrior, an exceptional sensei, a good leader and a fine husband." He told. "Mistakes as you know has to be made, but you learned from every-one of them and I couldn't be prouder of the boy I almost raised."

"You did raise me." Hamato told. "I carry your principles." He told. "And I am for-ever grateful my master Tori."

Master Tori smiled lightly as he reached out a hand and gently rested it on Hamatos shoulder. "This time around I will not force you, think it over." He asked.

At that moment the door was busted open and in the opening stood one of the teenaged ninja students gaping for air. "MASTER SPLINTER!" he yelled as he gaped for air. "Your wife! She's delivering!" he exclaimed.

Wide-eyed Hamato looked at the boy, then at master Tori, for a minor second panicking.

"What are you waiting for, hurry Yoshi-san!" Master Tori exclaimed, which did indeed snap Hamato out of it as he turned to the boy, and hurried towards the exit.

"Thank you Ushi-san." He managed to thank the boy as Hamato rushed past him and out of the dojo out in the garden, from there didn't hesitate to run for his home on foot.

* * *

As it turned out, Teng-shen gave birth to a beautiful and quite strong little baby girl whom they decided to name Miwa. Little Miwa Yoshi, and both parents loved their daughter beyond any reason, Hamato even went so far as being much less disciplined when-ever the little angel was concerned, he was prepared to give her every-thing she could ever want or need, to much secret snickering among his students, how-ever all it ever took from Hamato was one single look and they would quiet at ones.

Not to long after that, Hamato finally accepted Master Toris offer, and began to lead the Lotus clan and dojo himself. As the honourable ninja and master he had become.

The dojo of the Lotus clan officially belonged to him now, and thus he and Teng-shen moved into the magnificent Japanese house with all the wooden panels, open windows and the dojo as a part of the building.

Over a year went by, Hamato and Teng-shen together celebrated Miwas one year old birthday in happiness, it was clear for every-one to see that Hamato was deeply attached to his child and wife as he would make sure to spend time with them each day, walk with his beloved daughter in his arms, play with her, laugh, and hold his wife close as they stood together.

And people liked him for it, in a clear cut contrast, it was obvious for all that for as frown and strict their master Splinter could be in the dojo, showing little lenience and always pushed even the best student to exceed and become seemed to be a definit purpose behind his harsh actions, that he was just concerned and wanted his students to be the best, it was hard for any-one to really hate him for that.

But as Hamato had all-ready learned ones, you should never let the mere feeling of safety allure you, and Hamato didn't, he kept weapons hidden away around the house and dojo, never stopped training and always made sure that his wife and child was safe, took as many pre-cautions as he could.

But that still wasn't enough.

It was to be a late spring night, the air of Japan was warm and freely rushed in and out through the great wide open spaces of their house and dojo.

Hamato stood in the door-frame of his bed-room, leaning against the frame, merely looking at his sleeping wife, and their little daughter in the childs bed next to theirs. Teng-shen was always beautiful, especially when she smiled, but as she laid there so far away in her sleep, her black hair faned out over the bed as she looked so peaceful and unconcerning, she was breath-taking to Hamato, and he felt so lucky as he just wanted to take this moment to appreciate it all.

Suddenly the child not far from her started to sniffle, as if she was about to cry, worried Hamato went to the childs bed and carefully lifted the girl up, as she began to really cry in small sobs, tears falling down her eyes. "Shh." Hamato whispered gently to her as he held her tight, it had been a while since Miwa would cry in the middle of the night to get food, carefully Hamato placed a hand on the childs forehead, she was not hot, so hopefully she wasn't ill. Just then did the childs eye open and she looked up at Hamato with wet eyes, now only sniffling as she grabbed his white training suite he was wearing.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Hamato asked softly as he held Miwa, even though she couldn't understand words yet. And in response, Miwas only seemed to tighten her grip in Hamatos clothes, as if she was afraid to let go.

At that time Teng-shen seemed to waken as well. "Mm." she groaned from the bed and looked up with groggy eyes. "Hamato." She blurred. "What time is it?" she asked.

"Not that late actually." Hamato informed as he sat down on the bed ledge beside Teng-shen holding Miwa.

"Late enough when you rise with the dawn." Teng-shen yawned. "Come to bed dear." She asked him while her groggy eyes seemed to close against her will. "How you are never tired, I'll never learn to know." She murmured now with her eyes completely closed, as she laid splashed out over the bed, after what had clearly been a long day for her.

Hamato smiled amused. "A healthy body and a healthy life, makes a big difference." He told as he bowed down and kissed Teng-shen on the forehead. "How I love you." He told.

"Mmm, love you to." Teng-shen replied in a deep murmur, as if she was all-ready half-way gone to dream-land.

"And you better sleep to." Hamato now spoke to the child in his arms, whom also now looked very drowsy and sleepy in his presence. "Little Miwa." Hamato whispered as he stood up, and kissed the child on the forehead before putting her down in her own little bed, tugging her in gently. "Sleep tight." He at last told using only one finger to gently stroke the little girls face, before he as silently as he could, left the bed-room and closed the door after him, to let the two biggest loves in his life, get some well deserved rest.

Hamato himself couldn't sleep yet though, he walked down to the big dojo, for some solidary meditation and training, some-thing about this night irked him, and he sought some meditation for clearance of mind. To get some light Hamato lithe the living candles around the place, and tried to mediate, but soon found he couldn't sit still long enough, he was to irksome.

At last Hamato went for another meditation tactic, the one where you use your body, and concentrate on the movements and energies those movements releases. Slowly Hamato started practising basic hits. Then kicks. With the dojo so empty as it was, the more sound of the wind seemed to echo through the hall-ways, the single sounds Hamato let out, as well, could be heard as ringing echoes. And as well could the foot-steps, there was foot-steps, and Hamato had heard them long before they had even reached the dojo.

It could have been any-one, it could have been a student coming for some late night training, it could have been one of the masters, though it would have to be a ninja, for the foot-steps were light and almost silent. Considering though that this was a ninja village, that didn't mean much.

Hamato lowered his hands and stood absolutely still with his back to the entrance, and waited for the foot-steps to come closer.

Only then, he realised there was more, all around the building, plenty off those foot-steps, to many to just be a few solitary students or masters on a walk.. Hamato blinked and finally turned around to face whom-ever was in the entrance, only for Hamatos eyes to widen. "Oroku saki." He breathed as an icing went down his back.

"Hamato Yoshi." Oroku returned in a slight nod of his head. "I told you I would come back." He told Hamato. "My old friend, or perhaps nemesis is the more correct term."

"What do you want?" Hamato asked at ones standing in a defensive fighting position. "What could you possible gain from breaking in here?" he asked.

"Retribution, of cause." Oroku told. "It's been some years, I can see you have done well in that time, clan leader? Most impressive, if it weren't for the fact you merely took over what all-ready was, I on the other hand." He smiled lightly and then gestured at the logo on his chest, that of a foot. "You must have heard some of my protégés out-side, or sensed them or what you call it, and now the clan of the foot will be making their mark by doing away with the clan of the lotus."

"You are still as arrogant as when we were young." Hamato stated. "The lotus is a powerful and very old ninja clan."

"My ninjas are rounding up the dojo as we speak." Oroku Saki informed. "Lets see how you'll stand against me, now, today." He told as he raised is hand which prided the claws. "Today, is the day you pay!" he told as he drew down the claws, only for Hamato to easily evade, and then kick Orokus feet away.

Oroku landed on his back on the ground, but easily jumped up on his legs again, to attack Hamato ones more. In their time apart, Hamato had started to perfect his ability to sense beings and energy, it had barely managed to manifest the last time he and Oroku had fought, now Hamato was on his way to perfecting his technic.

But neither did it seem like Oroku had stopped training either, he was stronger and quicker than ever, and this time, Hamato couldn't any longer just evade all of his attacks, as was proven when Oroku used a strange spinning kick, to make Hamato land on the floor on his back. The two crashed each other into the walls, and into the floor, Hamato barely managed to role away for what would have been a death-stroke from Oroksu claws, and then kicked his feet's away again, in rage Oroku charged forward, only to carelessly topple several living candles over so they fell on the dry wooden floor, and it caught fire.

But Hamato didn't have time to think of that, as he jumped up, and skilfully evaded another attack, to hit Oroku square on the chest, only for Oroku to return the attack. So fully were both of them in the moment, that they didn't even hear a little babies cry before a woman called out even louder.

"HAMATO!"

Startled Hamato looked to the side, and saw Teng-shen standing in the entrance opening, with a baby cradled in her arms. "Teng-shen!" Hamato yelled back, but the less than a seconds distraction was enough, it was an opening and Oroku used it to send Hamato directly into the wall.

Teng-shen screamed by the sight as Hamato shook his head. "Teng-shen." He murmered at things started to blur, then his eyes widened. "TENG-SHEN GET OUT OF HERE!" he yelled and just managed to avoid an attack. "RUN TENG-SHEN RUUUN!" he yelled avoiding three hits from Oroku, but not the fourth, and that one send him directly into another wall, a wall that had now caught fire.

Teng-shen turned around, and it seemed like she was just about to do as she was told, taking her baby to safety, but Orokus was over her in three steps and dragged her into the room, forcing Teng-shen to face him.

"Teng-shen." Oroku addressed the now crying woman, in a almost caring voice. "I realise now why you picked him, it seems so simple now! You wanted the great leader of a ninja clan, nothing else would be good enough for you, and you are quite right." Oroku saki smiled sadisticly down at her, as he stroke her chin, making Teng-shen turn away, looking genuinely disgusted. "But from this night off he wont be any leader any-more. I How-ever can give you an offer, join me instead, be by _my _side, and I promise your safety, I will raise your daughter as well as was she my own." he promised with triumph in his voice.

"Never." Teng-shen then stated as she stepped back with her baby, twisting herself free from Orokus hand, as she almost spat in his face. "Never will I have any-thing to do with any-one as dishonourable as you! Then I rather die!" she spat backing into a corner of the room, as far away as she could from Oroku saki. "And do not _dare_ to ever touch my child!" she exclaimed.

"Then you will meet the final faith together with your rat husband!" Oroku Saki exclaimed as he raised a hand, that prided the claws his main weapon for attack, But Hamato wouldn't stand for it, in a great show-case of strength, he thrusted himself after Oroku and knocked him aside.

"_Don't ever touch her!" _Hamato sneered as he stood in fighting position with spread legs and anger in his eyes. All though his feet's were bare, though he had no weapon and were all-ready beaten sore, it was clear that Hamato wasn't just going to give up without a fight, and neither was Oroku Saki as he charged for Hamato in one big roar.

And in a roar Hamato responded, kicks and and fists flew through the air, but this time Hamato had enough to handle with just trying not to get killed himself and on the same time protect Teng-shen and Miwa, all the while the flames were spreading.

"_HAMATO!_" Teng-shen cried out.

And Hamato managed to cast a glance at her, to realise she was helplessly trapped in a burning corner cradling the one year old whom was now crying her lungs out, with Hamato and Oroku Saki blogging their only means of escape with their lethal fight.

Only for a raft to fall down right in front of her, and the woman screamed.

"TENG-SHEN!" Hamato exclaimed, trying to reach for her without even thinking.. and that was his mistake. It was yet another opening and Oroku Saki took it, without showing mercy or hesitation, to beat Hamato over the head and send him right into a beam.

Hamato crashed right into that wall and tumbled to the ground. "Argh." Hamato tried to shake the sudden hurt of him as he looked up and saw how Oroku was advancing on Teng-shen and Miwa. "No." he hoarsly tried to exclaim as he desperately stretched out an arm, and then finally threw himself after Oroku despite the pain he was in. "NO!" Hamato yelled, but the attack was weak, Hamato had at this point become weak, and it only ended in him being thrown off Orokus back, and back into the wall as was he nothing, this time the impact so great that the roof feel over Hamatos head and pinned him down to the floor, only right in front of him, Hamato could see how the fire and wood was falling down untop of Teng-shen as well as she screamed.

"HELP!" Teng-shen screamed. "Please some-one help us!" she cried as wood kept falling down and the baby kept on crying, cried her lungs out as fire rained down, and Oroku merely stood and observed.

"Teng-shen!" Hamato tried to call for her, but the smoke caught to his lungs and he coughed, the massive weight and beat down over him, also took it's tool. "TENG-SHEN NO!" Hamato yelled as finally, one big piece of wood fell down and landed right over Teng-shen, Smashing the fall frame the ground, silencing both Teng-shen and the child.

"NNOOOO!" Hamato yelled, but then it all was to much on him as well, tears stream down his eyes and Hamato coughed as the entire place fell down on him, the last thing Hamato seemed to re-call was a looming shadow.. then Hamato lost consciousness, all just turned black.

* * *

The light was turning back on, the heat and smoke, Hamato coughed as he looked up, and was faced with flames all around him, Oroku was gone, but then again it was difficult to see any-thing. "Teng-shen?" Hamato groaned. "TENG-SHEN!" he didn't feel a thing, didn't sense, he was just driving on instincts, as he kicked the beam of himself, that now was much lighter as part of it had burned away, and ran up to look around, couching and crying from all of the smoke. "TENG-SHEEEN!" Hamato yelled desperately looking around, kicking flaming wooden blogs away, ripping walls aside, before at last he suddenly saw it, a little white hand obscured by the smoke. "Teng-shen!" Hamato exclaimed as he fell on his knees and started digging, throwing the wood off Teng-shen, and pulled her out with force, to pick her up and slap her cheeks. "Teng-shen!" he called at her. "Teng-shen wake up! Come on wake up!" he exclaimed.

But if Hamato had been more clear minded, he would have known that her wide open glacial eyes could only mean one thing only, this was a time she couldn't wake up. "Miwa, what about Miwa?" Hamato asked looking around, only for another flaming beam to fall down, forcing Hamato to jump back with Teng-shen in his arms, then Hamato looked at it, the flames in front of him and deep inside he knew, he couldn't get back in, he had to get out, so Hamato turned around and burst through the all-ready half burned down wall, to to run with his wife tightly clutched in his arms.

First as he were at a distance where the warm of the flames didn't seem to entirely hurt his beaten body, did Hamato fall down on the grass, with Teng-shen in his arms, and then looked at her, saw her glacial eyes that didn't see, noticed how she wasn't breathing, and felt how limb her body was.

"No." Hamato cried and his voice broke as tears streamed down his eyes. "No no no no." he cried as held Teng-shen tight and cradled her. "It can't be true, it can't." he looked up at the burning building with tears in his eyes, there would be nothing left of it by morning.

"YOSHI-SAN!" Hamato didn't even bother to look up as his old Master Toris voice sounded, he just kept cradling his wife as he cried. "Yoshi-san, thank god you are all-right."

First then did Hamato turn around to face his master, and shocked Tori stood back, the pain and anguish splashed over Hamatos face wasn't some-thing Tori had expected.

"Yoshi-san, what?" Master Tori asked.

First then did Hamato show Teng-shens body.

"Oh no." Master Tori sat back. "Yoshi-san, I'm so sorry.. your daughter?" he asked.

In response Hamato simply pointed at the building, which stood up in flames. "I can't get in there." Hamato swallowed. "I tried, I can't go further in and find her!"

"It would be no use even if you could!" Master Tori stated. "Look at it, no one can survivce in there."

"No." Hamato replied. "NO! I CAN'T LET THIS PASS!" he yelled in a angry voice, just about to stand up.

"Hamato calm down!" Master Tori demanded, for the first time in living history using Hamatos first name. "There's nothing you can do, regain perspective!" he demanded. "Your family is.."

"No don't say it." Hamato begged.

"Dead." Master Tori finished.

At that Hamato looked at the body in his arms, and cried a new burying his head in Teng-shens chest, slowly Master Tori reached over and closed her eyes as Hamato cried.

"Hamato listen to me." Master Tori spoke, still continuing to use Hamatos first name. "You must leave this place at ones, go as far away as you possible can!"

"What?" Hamato asked looking at Master Tori with wet eyes as he still held the covered body close. "Why?" he asked.

"Oroku Saki took the dojo." Master Tori told. "He took every-thing by force, every-thing he feels was always rightfully his. In the morning he will come and search for your body to ensure that you truly died, when he finds out that you survived he wont stop at any-thing to finish the job!" he stated. "You understand me?" he asked.

"How can I leave?" Hamato asked. "Don't ask me such a thing! Let me stay here with my family."

"_Your family was slayed!"_ Master Tori reminded Hamato.

_"Then let me search retribution!" _Hamato exclaimed.

"FOR WHAT?" Master Tori asked. "If you go to challenge Oroku Saki now, you'll _die!" _he stated. "You'll have accomplished absolutely _nothing! _Except for giving Oroku Saki the satisfaction he seeks, and pride himself of really having slayed the pride of the lotus clan!" he stated. "There's no alternatives, you _must go_!" he stated. "There's nothing for you here any-longer!"

"No, no it can't be!" Hamato hissed. "It can't be gone, it's my home! I can't let Oroku Saki perverse it like this!" he gritted.

"There's nothing you can do! You must flee!" Master Tori reasoned.

"All-right, I can search retreat, like Oroku Saki did. And like him, I can rise again! Start my own ninja clan over! Come back and revenge my family. Revenge Teng-shen and Miwa!" Hamato hissed as he laid down the corpse on the grass, looking up with fire in his eyes. "You are right, I need to be smarter if I am going to do that, I can return with an army, stronger than Oroku Sakis."

"Hamato are you listening to yourself?" Master Tori asked. "Return for blood-thirsty revenge? Like Saki just did?" he asked. "Have you learned nothing of what I taught? Blood based on revenge only leads to more revenge and blood, what would it end in? A war where thousands dies just so you and Saki can find your supposed satisfaction? Do _not_ waste your life away only searching for revenge!"

"So you say I should run and do _nothing?" _Hamato asked in a voice filled with disbelieve. "I can train! I can carry on the lotus clan and make it rise again!"

"Do not even think about it!" Master Tori demanded.

"Then what is the _point _of fleeing, if I am just to slowly fade away in the gutters of some foreign country?" Hamato asked in a horse yell.

"The point is that, _you'll_ be safe! You are as a son to me Hamato! Now I lost Oroku, I lost Teng-shen whom I grew fond of, my dojo, my lifes work, _it all!_ Don't let me loose you to Hamato, I beg of you please, flee this place as fast as you can!"

Hopelessly Hamato looked at his master. "What would you have me do at the gutter of a strange land where I'll have nothing?" he asked. "_Tell me?_" he asked.

"Live." Master Tori replied in a hoarsh voice filled with tears. "Find some-one new, do what you do best, love and protect some-one." he told as he slowly reached into his robe and from there, pulled out a picture frame which he handed to Hamato. "That is what she would have wanted." He told as Hamato accepted the picture, and was left to looking lost on the portrait, that of himself, Teng-shen and Miwa, taken a few weeks after Miwas birth, the frame was burned, it looked like Tori had incidently stumbled across it on the ground, where it had fallen out of the building, but the picture was compleately intact, the Teng-shen on the picture still looking with eyes, so full of caring and love. "Teng-shen wouldn't have wanted you to turn into a revenge driven man only living to get some-ones blood, neither would she want you to die a none-sensible death, you are _better_ than that!" Master Tori stated. "She loved you as you are, because of your mercy and compassion, if you change you'll disgrace her love for you, her reason to love you."

"My compassion is what let Oroku saki go the first time around." Hamato horsely pointed out. "If I wasn't so.. merciful, I would-"

"Have been exactly like him." Tori interrupted. "A man, some-one as good as Teng-shen could never love. But you are not like him at all! Not in the slightest, your mercy and compassion is what makes you good Hamato!" his master tried to say. "Life by your principles, life honourable, and spread that honour! It seems especially as the world is now, we cannot afford to loose another man like you."

"I still have no desire to flee, it seems cowardly." Hamato told as he looked down and held his picture close.

"I know." Master Tori stated as he stood up. "But please, I beg of you, as Teng-shen would surely have begged if she could, safe yourself!" he asked reaching down a hand towards Hamato, but Hamato didn't take it. "This is not the end." Tori assured in a soft voice. "There is some-thing else out for you there, some-thing you need to do, I can't tell you what, you need to figure it out yourself, but I know it'll matter, and we will meet again, I promise you. Now please, get up."

Hamato exhaled deeply as he shook his head, then finally, reached up, and grabbed his Masters hand to let himself be pulled up on his legs.

Only for Tori to immediately grab into his coat pocket and pull out a wallet which he handed to Hamato. "Here! Take it! It's not much, but it should last you for a boat-ride and some-time at a new place."

"no, Sensei, I can't." Hamato tried.

"_take it_." Tori demanded stuffing the item in Hamatos hand. "And now, run.. run for the port." He told Hamato. "Take what-ever boat that sails.. _RUN!" _he demanded.

And Hamato swirled around to do so, to run for his life, with all of his might, only ones looking behind to where he could see his masters silhouette in the smoking ulms of his old home, until that to became obscured by the forest Hamato was running through.

As the sun, mercilessly as always, started to rise the next morning, Hamato found himself standing on a boat, headed for America, he stood at the deck, resting his hands at the reiling as his eyes lingered at the country that he was leaving behind, as he saw the pink cherry trees that blossomed so wonderful on the shore, native only to japan, and Hamato wondered if he was ever going to see them again, so his eyes never wavered, as if he tried to will the picture to stay. And then in the horizon, Hamato heard a big great roar, of anger and hate, which so much resembled an angry wild animal whom realised his pray had escaped from him, and wouldn't have it.. whom would never rest until he got satisfaction.

Hamato closed his eyes and looked down, as a single tear rolled down his cheek. "I'm so sorry." He whispered.

* * *

"Shortly there-after I arrived in New-york." Splinter told his students. "And as it turned out, it was the perfect place for an immigrant like me to disappear into, vanish from society, here I did not stand out at all, with all of its cultures mixed all over the place, and people always so busy on the street." He informed. "I succeeded fairly quickly in finding myself a job in labour work, my strength came to great use in that regard, found a cheap apartment in the lower ends of town, and spend my days either training, or trying to collect artefacts so I may could start my own dojo in the lower ends of town, of cause if I did that I would have to change my name. In honour of Teng-shen I did not intend to train any-army, that was not why I planned on making a dojo, but to be able to spread my own knowledge to students and not just stack box's for all time seemed like a pleasant alternative." Splinter told. "It was maybe a way to find a little happiness after all, and it was the only real plan I had." He sighed as he shook his head. "What I knew I had to, was to do all that I could to be the man Teng-Shen had wanted me to be, to keep on living honourable and be compassionate and merciful, not turn to hate nor revenge, three years went past like that." Splinter informed. "And it was a rather lonely existence thus far, the longing for my old life only to great when there was no distractions, then one day I by accident, passed a pet-shop, and thought maybe, a companion in a pet would be a good distraction, if only slightly. I went inside only intending to have a look around, but then as I saw four small baby turtles in a vetarasium, suddenly I just knew I had to take them home with me, so I bought them at ones, to head home with my new small pet turtles. And the rest, is history." Splinter finished.

"Whoa." All turtles and one teenage girls exclaimed wide-eyed.

"So you consciously elected not to search revenge, but instead hide in peace?" Raphael asked.

"It was a cross-road in my life, I admit, if not for my masters words, maybe things would have been different, maybe then I would truly have made the mistake of my life and become another Shredder." Splinter acknowledged in a slight nod.

"What about your old master? Is he still there?" Leonardo asked.

"I don't know." Splinter replied honestly. "He to had to flee and go into hiding to be safe, otherwise Oroku Saki would surely have killed him as well. Where he is, or if he is even safe, I have no idea." He exhaled deeply. "My thoughts has been with him often, he was a strong and clever man, so there's a good chance he is out there some-where. And when he said we will meet again one day, it is some-thing to take very seriously."

"Wouldn't it be awesome if he came here?" Michelangelo asked. "Senseis Sensei, wouldn't that awesome?" he asked all of the others.

"Yeah, just imagine his face expression when he finds out that his student turned into a rat whom lives in the sewer, and he spend his days straining mutant turtles." Raphael snorted as he rolled his eyes. "Welcome to the sewers Master Tori, make yourself at home!" he gestured.

Amused Splinter shook his head. "that is not an ideal situation no, and I wouldn't know how to explain it myself." He admitted. "On top of that it's unfortunately far to dangerous for us to re-surface now, but some-day… I am not exactly sure how we would pull it off but." Splinter shook his head as he smiled lightly with closed eyes. "I had hoped I would be able to show you Japan." He finally admitted. "One day, when you were all old enough to be responsible enough for such a dangerous journey." He told.

"When would that be?" Leonardo asked interested.

"If you ask me you would be ready now." Splinter admitted as he looked up at them. "Unfortunately it's just to dangerous for us to be out in the open, and on a boat where there's no escape as soon as it's out on the ocean, with the Shredder constantly searching for all of us, not to mention the Krang. It's just not worth the risk at this moment." He stated.

"What a shame." Leonardo exhaled.

"But when it all becomes safe again, then we go, wont we Sensei?" Michelangelo asked.

"I hope so." Splinter nodded. "There's a lot of history in that old country, which can only be truly understood if you feel the ground, experience the culture, it is much different from America. As I grew up in that culture, where discipline, manners and honour plays such a vital role, it has dominated how I raised you, so you might recognise some of it, other things how-ever, is much to different." He told.

"I wish I could see it to." April admitted. "I really hope you five get to go."

"Well, perhaps the assistance of some-one looking normal would be much appreciated." Splinter pointed out. "How-ever in that case, we would have to wait another two years, it's not my place to take an underage girl, whom is not my daughter, out of the country, but!" Splinter stopped the girl as it was clear she was ready object at ones. "An eighteen year old girl I have no power over, she can do as she pleases."

"Oh." April suddenly realised. "I see."

"And by that time, I certainly hope the danger is not as immediate." Splinter told. "All though hope is the key-word in this context." he exhaled tiredly.

All five teenagers nodded understandable, before at last, Leonardo folded his hands and bowed for his Sensei. "Thank you Sensei, for sharing your story and wisdom with us." He told.

And the other four teenagers mirrored his movement, but folding their hands, and bowing over in greeting. "Thank you." They all repeated.

Splinter smiled lightly at them as they all raised up in prober sitting position again, before he slightly bowed his head of them all. "You're welcome." He told.

* * *

_AN; I would like to thank Nickolodion for making Splinters and Shredders background story incredible vague! _

_Seriously, I just went back and checked, it is vague. What Splinter says is just. "We were friends, a love of a woman came between us, she was my wife and had my child, it ended in a fight that killed my wife and send me into exile.. some-how." and the visuals to go with showed a burning house.. that's it.. that's what we got.. it could mean any-thing. And this was just my version of it that made more sense to me._

_So nope, the show doesn't explain a whole lot. (Thank you show.) and I tried to make it fit as good as possible regardless, I conciously decided to have the name. 'Splinter' play a part in the background story cause... why would The Shredder ask for "Splinter." if that is not what he used to call him? How would he even know tha the turtles call him Splinter, if it was not a name that had been used some-where else before?_

_For that matter it's pretty damn lucky that the Shredder, sitting in Tokyo japan, catches the American NYC news-real, and just the exact news-cast that show one of the lotus throw-stars the turtles left behind.. and that Splinter still had lotus throw-stars.. I love good plot convienience. (it's not really a problem though, it's just there to get the Shredder to NYC and establish him, so I am fine with that.)_

_Thank you again Nicklelodion.. and any movie or teleshow actually, whom has incredible vague background information I can build my stories on.. thank you._

_And well readers, hope you enjoyed this stray away from the first focus of Splinter and his turtles, I know it's different from the rest of the fic, but I enjoyed writing it! Cheers, Moonbird._


	12. Dreams in the dark night

Splinter had never been the lazy type, not one single day in his entire life. He was not only hard-working, he was extraordinary hardworking, even so much so that some could call it a compulsion.

Or others could argue it was just how he had been raised, as a ninja trainee from birth, it was required to always stay sharp and alert. Splinter had though always found time to relax, meditate and read some books on art, a weakness of his. Any-one could be worn out, so occasional relaxsation were important, otherwise you would burn out.

Though lately, Splinter had used far less time with the books and much more time keeping himself busy, busy so that he was sure his body would be physically tired by nightfall.. so he was sure he would have as deep a sleep as possible. Hopefully so deep, that no dreams reached Splinter.

For fifteen years Splinters life had been filled with tumults and worries, it had successfully distracted Splinters mind. But now, as trouble seemed to keep on piling up on him and the turtles, Splinters nightmares had not only returned, they had become many.. all kinds of different sorts from all around the place.

There was the one, where he had let his turtles go out alone… only for them to be stuck in a blind alley way, with the Shredder hidden in the shadows and the Shredder would take them down slowly.. one by one.

Splinter shook lightly, trying to shake the nightmare off himself.

Then there was the re-living.. of olden times, a flaming house, a woman that needed him and reached out to him. "Hamato!" Teng-shen cried as she held her daughter close, reaching for him. "Help me! Please some-one help us!" but Splinter weren't able to do any-thing or even touch her.. some-times he would be stuck under that burning wooden beam.. some-times it would feel like he stood in a glass cage, hopelessly he would hammer at the glass in front of him, yell and scream for Teng-shen, but the glass would never break.. only for the Shredder to step up right in front of the glass, and laugh in Hamatos face.. then the Shredder moved away and the woman was gone, but in her place, stuck in the fire unable to escape, were four turtles, just as she had been.

"Sensei!" Leonardo coughed as he reached for Splinter. "Sensei please! Help us!" he asked.

"Some-body help us!" Raphael shouted.

"I'm to young to die." Michelangelo cried. "There's so much I wanted to do." He told only to scream, in genuine fright as fire fell down on him,

"Why can't you safe us Sensei?" Donnie asked as he coughed. "You were supposed to keep us safe!"

"NO! Not my sons!" Splinter begged as he hammered on that glass wall with his paw like hands, but it would never break.. never ever, he never reached them before he woke from that particular dream.

And more seemed to be added as time went past, now April also some-times appeared in Splinters dreams along side the turtles.. strange mutant creatures and so often the fire and flames.

Rats… an ocean of rats sourounding splinter, drowning him.

"Don't you see? You are one of us now." A voice seemed to whisper in the dark. "Not a man, just an animal.. so far you sunken, from the pride of the great lotus clan, a legend to your country to this.. hiding in the sewers. Aren't you ashamed? Why don't you ever take what you so easily could take?" the voice asked. "What ought to be yours all along, you are strong enough to do it."

"Strong." Splinter breathed. "Does not equal being in the right, or owning any-thing."

"Why not? It would be so easy." The voice whispered.

"Why not?" Splinter asked. "Because then I would be just like you, Oroku Saki." He told.

And out of the shadows, among all the rats he stepped ford, the Shredder.. though now with glowing eyes as if he were the rat king. "Like me?" Oroku asked almost innocently.

"A monster." Splinter told. "I refuse."

"oh who is the monster?" The Shredder asked. "Look at yourself, you are not even a man, you are a rat."

"What I look like matters not to my spirit." Splinter hissed. "My spirit shall remain intact!"

"Then why did you do it?" Shredder asked.

"What?" Splinter asked.

"Slayed your own sons!" Shredder asked as he pointed behind Splinter.

Splinter turned around and saw them all laying there, in a group.. not breathing a man looming over them, whom looked more like a dried out mummy than a man, with black clothes and a hat, white eyes that had been covered with the bandages and as he spoke, it hurt Splinters head so much. "Yes.." that man spoke. "Good job my slave."

Horrified Splinter felt some-thing in his hand and looked down, only to discover that he had a blade in his hand, then dropped it in his fright so the metal rambled to the ground.

"AHH!" a womans voice screamed and Splinter looked up, to be faced with her.. Teng-shen, though her eyes held no recognision only fear. "A monster! A monster ate my husband!" she exclaimed pointing directly a Splinter.

"Teng-shen no, please!" Splinter asked.

"Stay away, animal!" Teng-shen yelled as she tumbled backwards.

"To think."

Again Splinter had to turn around, and was suddenly faced with an older Japanese man, with long white hair and a very sad expression in his eyes.. it was Splinters old master Tori.

"I had so high hopes for you." Tori sighed deeply. "And look at what you became, the pride of the lotus clan now a mere sewer rat, how disappointed I am in you."

"I'm sorry." Splinter tried. "I.. I did my best, forces beyond my control they.. " but Tori had already turned from him.

And suddenly.. Splinter found himself in a big dark room, where he was all alone.. every-thing was quiet. There was no one, no one to distract him, from his own painful memories.

All gone.. his home, his family.. his other family, his pride, his humanity any purpose.. gone.. and left was.. nothing. But his deep failure, to protect, all that had ever mattered.

* * *

Splinter blinked and found himself on his own madras.. he had woken from his dreams, it was the middle of the night, and he was really ought to sleep a few hours more, but Splinter knew he couldn't fall a sleep right away so he sat up, and covered his face with his hands as he exhaled deeply.

Then suddenly Splinters ears sharpened as he heard noises. Silently Splinter got to his feeds and without making as much as one single little sound, moved for the door. For some seconds he stood in front of it before finally he slid it aside and was met by the sight of their big lair.. and sitting in the couches were four turtles whom shouldn't have been awake at this hour, munching on some pizza left-overs from the day before, the only thing lighting them in the big dark lair being one single candle standing on the table between them, letting out a dim light.

Startled all turtles looked up and looked wide-eyed at Splinter.

Splinter looked back at them, and then got contact to them meeting each of their eyes.

All turtles looked a little embarrassed as Splinter stepped closer and finally stood right in front of them. "Having a midnight snack?" Splinter asked.

"Urh.." Donatello swallowed.

"_Mikey was having a nightmare!_" Raphael yelled as if it was a sudden injection and idea. "So erh.. we thought we better. You know, keep him company." he mumbled embarrased.

"Thanks dude." Michelangelo muttered a little annoyed.

Splinter lifted an eye-brow and then looked at all of them, with a little stern look.

At last Leonardo exhaled. "Sensei, the truth is we all had nightmares." He finally confessed. "None of us could sleep, so we helped ourselves." He explained gesturing at the Pizza.

"I guess all these things happening are getting to us." Donatello muttered as he tired looked at the slice of pizza in his hand.

"To you maybe." Raphael snorted as he crossed his arms.

"Yes, because the murmuring in your sleep were absolutely not murmurs of fright." Leonardo muttered sounding annoyed. "What did you say? please no, god no?" he asked with a lifted eye-brow.

"Hmpf." Raphael snorted looking away as he crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Splinter told honestly as he at last gave in a sat among the turtles, between Michelangelo and Donatello to be precies, opposed to Leonardo and Raphael. "Please, what were you dreaming about?" he asked all of the turtles.

"Oh you know." Donatello shrugged. "The krang.. hundreds of krang coming taking us all down."

"Big ugly mutants!" Michelangelo exclaimed. "Ripping my head off man! Dudes, it was not pretty." He told as he sat with big wide open eyes.

"I guess I am a little intimidated by the Shredder." Raphael at last muttered. "Not that much though!" he sharply injected looking at each of them.

"Rats." Leonardo exhaled as he slunk back in the couch. "An ocean of them and urhm.." almost as if he didn't want to, Leonardo ended up glancing at Splinter, but it was enough, Splinter knew.. his brief loose of his mind had scared the turtle, and he could hardly blame them, it has scared him as well.

Splinter exhaled exhausted. "All legitimate fears." He told.

"Fears." Raphael snorted. "I have no fears." He stated turning his head.

"We all have fears Raphael." Splinter told. "Fear of the unknown, of the future.. of letting some-one down. Of seeing some-one hurt.. of being hurt. Fear in itself is not a weakness." He told. "You all have a right to be scared." He told as he himself reached for half a slice of pizza, and then nippled to it himself, then slowly chewed.

"But how do we fight it?" Leonardo asked. "How do we make it stop?"

"Don't try to make it stop, you can't." Splinter told. "But.. acknowledge that you are afraid, because first when you can admit that you are afraid, can you look beyond the fear and find the solution." Splinter told. "It may not make the fear go away, but you'll be able to see more clearly and act more rationally."

"Okay I guess we are all a little afraid." Raphael at last exhaled. "But we are not ninnies Sensei."

"Of cause you aren't." Splinter assured. "My turtles, you have been very brave."

"How come I feel like crying in fright some-times then?" Michelangelo asked.

"Bravery is not the absence of fear Michelangelo." Splinter told. "Bravery is being afraid, and then do what is right regardless." He told. "In that regard, no one has been braver than you my sons." He told them.

"I don't really feel all that brave." Donatello told.

"Good." Splinter told. "Arrogance and bravery is not the same thing, a true nin-jutsu master must be humble, only an idiot facing the terrors you do wouldn't be afraid."

"I don't want to be so afraid." Michelangelo told in a mutter.

To which Splinter reached out an arm, and laid it over the turtles shoulder. "It'll pass." He assured. "Tomorrow is another day." He stated as he clapped Michelangelo on the shoulder and let go again. "We all have fears, and our fears are legitimate." Splinter told. "But face them, admit to them so you don't give into them, I know you'll all be fine." He told in a slight smile. "As long as you stick together."

"Does.. does this mine you are afraid to?" Leonardo asked a little careful.

Splinter exhaled. "You all-ready know it does." He admitted, which made particularly Raphael blink as he looked at his Sensei.

"Remember, all-ready ones since this began I gave into my fear." Splinter reminded them. "I admit freely now, I am afraid, but no longer do I wish to act on the fear, even if I do have it, instead I shall acknowledge it, look beyond it and use reason." He told as he took a last bite of his own pizza slice, chewed and swallowed.

For what felt like some time, the five just sat there in dark, without actually saying any-thing, more were they just drawing on each others company, all five of them, before at last Mikey stretched out his arms and yawned. "You know what?" Mikey asked. "I think I can do with a little more sleep now." He told as he smacked with his lips. "This wont mean Sensei wont pulls us up from bed at dawn any-way." He pointed out.

"How observant of you." Splinter acknowledged.

"Well I guess that settles it then." Leonardo as well yawned as he stood up. "Time for bed." He stated as he closed the pizza box and threw it in the trash as the rest nodded and stood up, all with a tired face expression in their eyes, as they slowly walked to their own room.

All except one, Raphael.. whom didn't move and neither did Splinter as long as the other turtles were there, first as the door closed did Raphael seem to let his guard down as he turned to Splinter. "Senesi.." he tried.

"Yes Raphael." Splinter gave him his undivided attention.

"I'm.. erh.." Raphael seemed to blush as he looked down.

"I promise, what you say now your brothers will never know." Splinter assured. "You can trust me." He blinked.

Raphaels deep blush seemed to grow deeper. "You acknowledge that our fears are all legit." He whispered. "Terrible things _can_ happen." He whispered before he looked up. "Why don't we stop it?" he asked. "What if some-thing really did happen to Mikey? Or Donnie? or Leo?" he asked sounding genuinely scared. "What if I weren't able to protect them?"

Splinter blinked. "Why do you feel like it's your job to protect them?" he asked.

"I'm the strongest aren't I?" Raphael asked. "Isn't it then my fault if they got hurt?"

"No, Raphael you can't protect them all the time, same way as I cannot protect you all the time." Splinter exhaled. "Even though I would like to."

"But what if they got hurt?" Raphael asked.

"Was that your dream?" Splinter asked.

"No, it was more than that." Raphael admitted as he wrapped his arms around himself. "We fought against the shredder, he got to us, I got angry.. so very angry that it blinded me, my brothers fell and I kept fighting, suddenly the Shredder was laughing at me, I was confused a to why, but he couldn't stop. Then I turned around and realised.. that _I _was the Shredder." He shook lightly. "And it was all my fault."

Splinter smiled lightly. "You know what that shows to me?" Splinter asked.

Raphael shook his head.

"That that is some-thing that will never happen, because you do not want it that way." Splinter told. "You seem repulsed by the very idea."

"But we can be so much alike." Raphael told. "That story you told, about Oroku Saki.. I.. I could sort of identify with him. And the way he fights, direct power attacks, that's my nin-jutsu style as well!"

"Yes, you two are a like, I have seen that for a while. Both easily angered, both the ones for direct power attacks, both perhaps a little arrogant." Splinter admitted. "But you are also nothing a like at all." He told the turtle. "This right here." Splinter poked right at Raphaels chest. "Couldn't be more different and I couldn't be happier."

"We are not talking about hearts now are we?" Raphael asked.

"So what if I am?" Splinter asked with a lifted eye-brow. "You care so much for your brothers and our family, your anger comes from not wanting to be vulnerable so you can protect your brothers. Orokus anger came from possessiveness when there were things he couldn't have, it couldn't be more different." He stated.

"Why am I always so angry?" Raphael asked in a exhale. "I don't really mean to you know." He muttered.

"I know." Splinter assured and then did some-thing, Raphael would never had allowed if his brothers were there, and Splinter knew it, that is why he had waited as he stepped forward, laid his arms around Raphael and held him in a fatherly embrace as the teen sniffed, and just let him. "But if you suddenly stopped, we wouldn't be able to recognise you, and that Raphael, is a scary thought." Splinter told . "Imagine Mikey always asking where the aliens took the real Raphael."

"Oh the pain." Raphael noted as his head nodded forward and landed on Splinters chest.

"I don't wish for you to ever change." Splinter told Raphael as he held the turtle. "Then you wouldn't be my Raphael would you?" he asked. "Our strongwilled, brave Raphael. Willing to do every-thing, to keep his family safe."

"How do you life with it?" Raphael asked looking up at Splinter. "With the fear of us getting hurt? it all-ready happened ones."

"I remember the good things in the here and now." Splinter told in a slight smile then frowned. "And I am deeply aware, that I cannot protect you for all time, I am deeply aware that the greatest disservice I could make you, would be to keep you from learning how to stand on your on feet and protect yourselves, to merely keep you here in a sewer is not a possibility. To always hold your hands would keep you from flying on your own. All I can do, is to do the best I can to make sure that you can all think on your own, act on your own, and protect yourselves on your own, for I cannot always be there even if I tried. and finally removed the arms from the turtle boy, whom was suddenly yawning very deeply. "But I also know that you can in fact protect yourselves, i'm very proud of all of you."

Raphaels eyes looked dead tired as he stood there in front of Splinter. "Jeepers it must be late."

"Then off the bed with you." Splinter turned Raphael around and lightly pushed the turtle in front of him. "Tomorrow is going to be a hard day."

"Don't tell me, more training?" Raphael asked looking over his shoulder with tired eyes.

"How-ever did you know?" Splinter asked in a slight smirk.

"I don't know, intuition I guess." Raphael rolled his eyes. "Good-night Sensei." He at last told. "And thanks, from all of us.. now the others didn't take the time to say it."

"Sleep well." Splinter responded as Raphael also left the room, and ones again Splinter was left standing there, but suddenly. That uneasy feeling from before seemed to have gone completely away, and instead Splinter for the time being felt warm and secure as he looked after the turtles, to himself go back to bed where he slept surprisingly easy.

And in the dream. He was walking the soil of Japan, holding the hands of two if his turtle as they entered the soft shadow of a cherry tree in bloom, the turtles looked wide-eyed up at it. "It's so pretty." Michelangelo exclaimed from where he held Splinters hand.

"Yeah I guess it's kind of neat." Raphael told as he stood beneath it with crossed arms.

"Wait are you guys waiting for?" Leonardo asked as he plummeted down on the grass in the trees shadow. "Lets rest, it's so nice here."

"Yes." Splinter exhaled deeply. "It is."

* * *

_AN; Well, this chapter was very much inspired from this rat-king episode.. I mean dude, the kind of nightmares Splinter must have, and all are very legitimate to have. _ _The rat king questioning Hamatos own humanity and then show him pictures of the burning house? Couple that with the episode where we actually saw Splinter dream about his sons getting killed.. And well he all-ready lost one family so again.. very legit response. _

_And the turtles.. only fifteen years old. I would have nightmares if I was exposed to what they were, if any-one are curious about what they dreamed about._

_You all-ready know Raphs dream, he dreamed that the shredder took down his brothers, only for him to realise that he himself had become the Shredder due to his anger. _

_Donnie dreamed that they failed in their mission to safe Aprils dad and got surrounded by the Krang for it, The krang now taking all of them down. _

_Mikey dreamed that he had got separated from the group and stood alone against all the mutants he had named, no matter how much he called none of his brothers responded and he was completely alone against all of the mutants with no one to help him or pull him out. _

_And Leo dreamed that he had to face off against Splinter again, only this time Splinter didn't hesitate and didn't snap out of it. And there's lots of rats in that dream to.. for that was kind of creepy and pretty damn cool in that episode! _


	13. The cook meister

"Hmm, hmm hmm." Mikey was humming to himself in tune to the music from his walk-man, as he with big almost dancing steps walked across the dojo to towards the kitchen. "Yeah tonight's gonna be a good, good night!" he happily sang for himself as he entered the kitchen and jumped up on the table to reach for the flour, then almost skate-board slided towards the fridge that he opened to get to the egg, then turned around and stopped as he realised some-one else had also entered the room. "Hey Sensei!" Mikey grinned before making a twirl throwing the eggs up into the air, and was just about to grab them and crack them open in the ball, if it wasn't because another hand grabbed them for him.

Splinters hand easily holding the three eggs.

Questioning Mikey looked at Splinter, whom in return reached down and pressed the button on Mikeys walk-man that turned the music off.

"Making Pizza again?" Splinter at last asked when he was sure that Mikey would be able to hear him.

"Urh.. yeah.." Mikey responded still being just as confused. "Is there any-thing wrong with that sensei?" he asked.

"Not at all." Splinter replied. "It's good to see that you enjoy cooking this much, it's a healthy hobby." He told.

"Sure helps now when April can buy stuff for us." Mikey responded in a wide smile. "I just want to try all of it! And see what you can do with all of that stuff, it _all _tastes so good!" he exclaimed.

Splinter returned the smile as he nodded. "Indeed." He replied.

"So erh, what's the matter?" Mikey asked questionable.

"I just thought maybe, you would want to try and make some-thing different while assisting me?" Splinter asked.

Mikey blinked. "You mean.. in cooking?" he asked.

"Yes." Splinter replied as he put the flour back up on the shelf and then instead reached for the rice. "April just came, and she thought it would be amusing to bring some wares from an Asian marked." He told.

"So like, actual Japanese food?" Mikey asked suddenly sounding extremely excited by this future prospect.

"Almost." Splinter exhaled. "A lot of substitutes and none of it nearly as fresh as it would be if served in Japan."

"No place like home huh Sensei?" Mikey asked.

"Hey guys!" April exclaimed as she came into the kitchen with a big brown back in her arms.

"Uh-what-do-you-got-what-do-you-got!?" Mikey asked sounding beyond excited, it looked like he could barely wait to dig into the brown back.

"Easy Mikey." April chuckled as she was freed from the bag on the table.

"How much do we owe you April?" Splinter asked as he reached for their money jar, far out of any of the turtles reach.

"No that much, I promise." April assured. "I got the recite it's right here." She told reaching towards Splinter.

"Ohhh." Mikey gaped as she held up a red-looking fruit. "What's this?" he asked holding it up towards Splinter.

"It's a pitaya." Splinter told. "More commonly known as a dragon fruit her in America, you use it for desert."

"What about this?" Mikey asked holding up a long white root fruit.

"It's a daikon, a Japanese radish." Splinter explained.

"And what's this?" Mikey asked excited holding up what almost looked thin green paper.

"Sea-weed.. a compressed kind." Splinter told then laid a hand on the turtles shoulder, just to make him be quiet. "I'm very glad that you are interested in all of this, but if you continue like this we wont get started before it's night." He had to make the turtle aware.

"Oh, hehe." Mikey laughed.

"Well I'll leave you to it, can't wait till I can taste it." April smirked as she was just about to bow out of the kitchen.

"And I trust you are aware of what you are going to do the next hour." Splinter commented almost lazily as he held up one of the so called Japanese radishes in front of his eyes.

"I know." April rolled her eyes. "Donnie even promised he would spare with me, if I am not mistaken he is right out there waiting."

"Good then." Splinter nodded. "Thank you April." He at last said as April vanished out in the dojo.

"All-right where do we begin?" Mikey asked with a big grin looking with deep anticipation up at Splinter.

"I suppose that we at first asses what April brought us." Splinter observed as he emptied the paper bag for content.

"What's that?" Mikey asked immediately as Splinter pulled up more new and interesting artefacts.

"Rice-paper." Splinter observed in a reminism smile as he pulled out some a package of round pancake like things.

"Erh Sensei… do they really eat rice paper in japan?" Mikey asked. "Is that.. smart?" he asked. "I mean.. It's paper, you write on it and use it for doors.. right?"

"I wouldn't advice you to eat the door no." Splinter amused shook his head. "This rice-paper is quite different, let me show you."

Eventually they had together chopped up vegetables and meat into fine chopped and the rice-paper came into play, as Splinter dipped it into the water and Mikey wide-eyed saw it go from stiff to rubbery, and Splinter carefully put the filling. "Now look closely, it's absolutely essential that you close it tight so no air remains, if there is any air left it will be destroyed when you try to cook it."

"Oooh." Mikey looked wide-eyed at it. "Those are spring-rolls!" he realised. "Cool! Can I try?" he asked.

"Remember what I showed you." Splinter lectured. "Not to much filling, and close it tight, so there is no air."

"I got it!" Mikey assured and went to work, with his tongue right in his mouth and eyes firmly on his project. Never had Mikey looked that concentrated and focused as he tried to work with his spring-roll. And then it all fell apart for him. "Oh no!" he exclaimed as he looked hopelessly at Splinter. "I didn't count on it to be that sticky." He told.

"It's okay Michelangelo, I've heard this is quite hard for people trying it the first time." Splinter told.

"Was it hard for you?" Mikey asked.

"I've helped my own mother making this kind of food since I was five years old." Splinter told. "My guess is that I probably spoiled the entire thing at my first try, and I beg you to remember my son, as I always taught you, it does not matter whether you fail or not while we are here, what does matter is that you try, and keep on trying." He stood back to let Mikey have another attempt.

And excited as ever Mikey went to work, with just as much concentration as right before, and astoundingly, he had soon made several perfect spring rolls, more and more excited about his own success, until he failed miserable again. "Oh no." he sighed with vegetables all over his fingers.

"Spring-rolls are very delicate work, you can't get to excited." Splinter commented from where he chopped up more vegetables.

"I know Sensei, food takes a caring hand, you got to nurture it, yes you do." Mikey mumbled ones again sticking his tongue right into his mouth. "I'll be more calm." He took in a deep breath, and then again, concentrated fully on his objective, almost trembling with nervousness.

Splinter observed the young turtles antics as he gave him space.

"Gentle, gentle." Mikey muttered his eyes festooned on his job.

And later the even more difficult challenge came, deep-frying the spring rolls.

"A steady hand, if there is no air inside of them, this should be simple." Splinter instructed as he demonstrated for Michelangelo, only using chopsticks putting the spring-role into the oil, turned it around a few times, and then by using the chop-sticks got the roll out.

"Well that looks easy." Michelangelo commented and took his own pair of chop-sticks, only to immediately end up disappointed as his spring-role broke upon impact with the oil, so all of the filling spilled out in the oil. "Aw man." He muttered.

"Did I mention this was the most difficult part?" Splinter asked as he removed the destroyed spring-roll with his chop-sticks.

"Making springrolls sure is hard." Michelangelo sighed deeply, before lightening up. "Can I try again?" he asked.

"Of cause." Splinter nodded. "Just remember, finesse, this takes great finesse." He instructed.

"Of cause it does." Michelangelo sighed deeply.

"You sound tired." Splinter observed.

"Sensei you know how bad I am with finesse." Michelangelo sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"Only because you loose your patience and focus." Splinter shook his head. "This part is not that easy for me either." He confessed as he gently let another spring roll into the oil.

"Did you always cook this sort of food back in Japan?" Michelangelo asked deeply interested.

"I did not always cook it no." Splinter shook his head as he gently took the spring-rolls. "In japan, it is not customary for the man in the house to cook. I did though learn from my family as I grew up, as it is a skill you could end up needing on the field, how-ever my days were devoted to become a ninja like my father before me, as a young man when I was send out as a ninja and a soldier, the skill indeed did become valuable, and the men on the field cooked for each other, as I got married, I was a nin-jutsu master with a title and responsibility, so ones again it was customary for Tang-shen to cook while I was out training pupils." He informed. "How-ever yes, this is the kind of food I ate every-day, it is quite different from your usual pizza."

"No pizza?" Mikey asked. "How do they survive over there?" he asked.

"They survive quite easily." Splinter made aware as he gave Michelangelo a look. "a country has a way of adapting to what grows there." He pointed out. "Wheat is not some-thing that grows in japan, so we didn't have regular flour, so we didn't make a lot of bread, how-ever, they have rice in plenty-full, so they eat rice every-day." He instructed. "It's all about adapting, did you find the technique about the spring-rolls?" he finally asked Mikey.

"I can see you are doing some-thing with your wrist." Michelangelo told as he had the entire time kept his eyes firmly on Splinters hand. "I'll try!" he stated. "Okay okay, patience, finesse.. focus." He mumbled to himself as he picked up a spring-roll with his chop-stick, and then in deep concentration went to work.

"aaaaand, done!" Michelangelo exclaimed proudly as he very delicately put a little decorative leaf on top of the rice ball, finishing up their asian inspired meal. "Oh mean, I can't wait till I see the guys faces, they are going to love it!" Michelangelo exclaimed in a big grin.

"Well done my son, this is indeed quite an accomplishment, I think you have a gift." Splinter blinked to the little turtle.

"Thanks sensei!" Michelangelo beamed.

"Just imagine if you show-cased half the determination, discipline, focus and concentration in nin-jutsu practise." Splinter pointed out with a lifted eye-brow and his hands behind his back.

"Erh.." Mikey swallowed as his cheeks seemed to turn a deeper shade of grey. "Hehe." He nervously laughed. "Don't tell me you only did this as a training exersice." He finally asked as he exhaled deeply.

"I did not." Splinter told. "I wanted to show my sons traditional Japanese food and I wanted to spend time with one of my sons, that is all." He stated.

"Promise?" Michelangelo asked.

"I swear on my honour." Splinter replied in a challenging smile.

"Awesome!" Mikey exclaimed. "We should so do this again one day, please say we can do it again!" he begged.

"Michelangelo." Splinter interrupted the turtle before it would be impossible to stop him. "Of cause we should do it again, it would be my pleasure." He told.

"Really?" Michelangelo asked.

Splinter nodded. "I promise." He stated. "Now go get your brothers before your food gets cold." He suggested.

"Hai Sensei!" Michelangelo beamed as he ran out.

* * *

"This." Raphael stated as he put down a bowl. "Is seriously the best food you have ever made Mikey." He told.

"Aww, thanks Raph." Michelangelo grinned.

"It's actually eatable!" Rapahel ended.

"_Hey!_" Mikey exclaimed.

"Don't listen to him Mikey, this is so great." April stated as she almost stuffed her face with the food.

"Easy there April." Donatello chuckled. "Savour the flavour." He told as he closed her eyes to chew on one of the spring-roll.

"Lets hand it to Mikey why don't we?" Leonardo at last asked. "He may only had algae and worms to work with for most of his life, but when he puts his mind to it, he really have a gift, good job Mikey." He told before stuffing a spring-roll into his own mouth.

"Oh shocks guys." Mikey shook his head. "I didn't do it by myself you know."

"Heh, that figures." Raphael rolled his eyes.

Which in turn made Mikey snort annoyed as he crossed his arms and looked away.

"And in truth Michelangelo was just being modest." Splinter assured as he sat in a refined position eating his rice. "Your brother took the time and passion to give you all this gift, show him respect." He demanded.

"Hai Sensei." The three turtles whom was not Michelangelo replied simultaneously, not really daring to speak up against Splinter.

* * *

In the evening, Splinter sat at his usual spot for that time of the day, for meditation under his tree in the dojo.

A turtle was silently trying to sneak past him, though if the turtle should have learned any-thing by that time it was that Splinter saw every-thing. "Michelangelo." Splinter called out.

The turtle stood up straight in a shocked manner. "Sensei!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Would you please sit with me?" Splinter asked.

"Oh." Mikey blinked. "Hai Sensei." He told a little confused and then did as he was asked to, he sat down beside his father. "Urhm.." he nervously scratched his neck. "Sensei, you know I am not really good at this meditating thing and I erh.. wouldn't want to disturb your meditation."

"It's quite all-right my son" Splinter told as he opened his eyes. "There is just a matter I have been wondering about." He told truthfully.

"What?" Mikey asked as he looked up at his father.

"Today in the kitchen, I've never seen you be so focused before." Splinter told truthfully as he looked down at Michelangelo. "What happened?" he asked.

"Oh I don't know, I was just… trying to cook you know." Michelangelo told.

"I don't wish to lecture you Mikey, I just wish to help you." Splinter told. "We both know you do not actually lack intelligent of any kind, more you just seem distracted, as if you are any-where but at the present." He pointed out. "But then as you worked on your cooking, you were indeed present, can you tell me what it felt for you?" he asked. "From your perspective?"

"I don't know." Michelangelo shrugged. "I just.. it did feel a little weird though." He frowned.

"How so?" Splinter asked.

"It's just.. it seemed like there was nothing else than what I was doing at the moment." Mikey told as he squinted his eyes.

"So when you train, you tend to have you head in other matters?" Splinter asked.

"Not always!" Mikey exclaimed. "But erh.. kind of, yeah." He then admitted.

"You have a difficult time focusing my son." Splinter told as he poked Michelangelo's forehead with one finger. "Your mind wants to be every-where at ones, so you walk in circles, that is why you have a difficult time meditating, for you mind wont settle. It must be very exhausting for you."

Michelangelo blinked. "Yes." He admitted. "I don't mean to, I want to meditate and all, it's just hard." He told.

"Michelangelo, I don't ask you to master meditation the same way I do it." Splinter told. "When it comes to meditation, we are all different, sitting still in one position does not work for you, so we have to ask ourselves, what does?" he asked.

Mikey blinked. "Does it count if you don't sit still?" he asked.

"Of cause it does." Splinter replied. "You think you are the first student I had whom weren't able to meditate while sitting still?" he asked.

"I wasn't?" Mikey asked.

"No." Splinter replied. "All you need to obtain is a clear undisturbed mind, not obscured by regular thoughts of the daily routine or personal thoughts, what helps you obtain that?" he asked. "What allows your mind to relax?" he asked.

"You say that me cooking could be my form for meditation?" Mikey asked.

"Perhaps, you'll tell me." Splinter replied. "Beside between you and me, I do think Donatello relaxes far better when he is working on his machines than when he is trying to meditate." He told.

"I did notice that." Michelangelo nodded. "It's like he doesn't see any-thing else than the thing he is working on. Oh I see!" he exclaimed with open eyes.

Splinter exhaled as he closed his eyes. "You are not less skilled nor intelligent than your brothers." He told. "You just have some obstacles that are a bit tougher to over-come."

"Thank you for helping me with that." Mikey replied honestly.

"That's why I am here." Splinter replied as he had gone back to his meditations position, and apparently.. it indicated that their conversation was over, unless Mikey chose to open it again.

But he didn't, instead he took in a deep breath and tried, honestly tried, to meditate with his Sensei.

As far as he was concerned, that had been the greatest afternoon he could remember, being four brothers with only one parent, the fight for attention had been tough while they were younger, to have his father for himself an entire afternoon, and it not being about training, it had been the greatest for the little turtle. And he just couldn't wait for the next time to try his hand on some more of that strange Japanese food.

* * *

_AN; oddly enough, this is actually the most personal chapter for me. _

_Mikey in the new nick show, has ADD, and you can clearly see that from his personality even if they decided not to say it out-loud._

_That makes me kind of happy, cause I have ADD myself, and I can recognise many of his traits in myself. (Short attention span, yeaahh..) _

_But ADD doesn't make me more stupid, I scored and above average intelligence on my IQ score, yet my school grades has failed because of it. _

_When having ADD, it's almost impossible to focus, it feels like a swarm is going on inside of your head, of thoughts and pictures you just can't turn off, and you are any-where but at the present. _

_There are few cases where there is silence in there in my skull, when I play music, when I am locked in a interesting debate… and when I cook! _

_Seriously, like Mikey I LOVE cooking, and when I do that, I suddenly focus. I can only imagine Mikey is feeling the same way. It's exhausting never being able to have silence in your skull believe me, so cooking can be such a relief. I'm also glad he has that as his thing, now that he kind of life in the shadow of his brothers. _

_Love Nick Mikey, best turtle ever __:D_

_And as for Springrolls, I were actually in Vietnam a while back and tried this sort of food, then I came home, brought rice-paper so I could try and make those kinds of spring-rolls on my own. _

_It's so damn difficult! the asian people sure makes it look easy, but making a fried rice-paper springroll, it's exstrordinary difficult, you really have to be extremely delicate and precise with it, especially when you frie it. _


	14. What about Kung Fu panda?

April sighed deeply as she laid on her stomach at the feeds of the couch, which Michelangelo was sitting on looking curious down at April. "That school work sure sounds tough." He noted.

"It's not as much tough as it's exhausting." April muttered as she robbed her eyes. "Just be glad you don't have to go."

"But I would love to go!" Michelangelo reminded her. "With all those people you can talk to, and all that stuff that happens, it must be great."

"Beside, it's not like we have just slacked off for all of our lives." Donatello pointed out. "You're not the one whom is pulled up from bed at sun-rise every morning for training."

"Sounds like a more interesting start on the day to me." April shrugged

Donatello sighed. "What are you working on any-way, maybe we can help?" he suggested.

"Maybe.." April pondered as she chewed lightly on her pencil. "I'm supposed to write about Jesus and why good Christians have to believe in him."

Michelangelo blinked. "Who?" he asked.

April blinked and then wide-eyed looked up at Mikey. "You're kidding me right?" she asked.

Mikey in return just looked blankly at her as if he waited for her to explain.

"Jesus Christ." Donatello tried to explain. "A figure of the Christian belief, a son of god whom walked on earth two thousand years ago, and gave his life to redeem his people." He explained.

Michelangelo frowned as he squinted his eyes. "Oh yeaah.." he said. "I think I heard about him in some telly specials."

April still looked just as unbelievable at him.

"What?" Mikey asked.

"I just can't believe Splinter never taught you about Jesus." April responded honestly. "I mean.. it's Jesus! It's the son of god, and Splinter is always teaching about all the important stuff." She told.

"April if you have a question you may ask me." Splinter told as he had all of the time, being sitting in the other couch, reading a book on art while drinking his tea.

April blushed deeply. "Sorry Sensei, I didn't mean to talk like you weren't there." She told. "But so erh.. you never taught them about Jesus?" she asked.

"I taught them." Splinter told as he closed his book. "Very briefly, it's always healthy to acknowledge other peoples believes. A believe is not about being right, it's about bringing peace and guidance to the believer." He told. "And I raised my sons in the belief of Buddhism, because that is the believe I always followed." Splinter. "It is no more complicated than that."

"Ohh." April blinked. "So.. that is what people believe in in Japan?" she asked.

"Usually." Splinter nodded. "How-ever, a great other numbers of believes are available there, some are Christians, some a jews, some follow the path of Chai Dao, some are nothing at all." He shrugged. "What people believe is there own business. It's about believing, not about being right."

April frowned as she looked back at her paper, then looked up at Splinter. "But.. that's a bit confusing. If you believe in some-thing, you must believe you are right.. right?" she asked.

"Note that believing and knowing are two very different things." Splinter pointed out. "I truth, we don't know any-thing, we can only believe. I can only believe that the sun will go down tonight and rise tomorrow, I do not know it."

"Is that believing a part of Buddhism?" April asked.

"Yes." Splinter nodded. "Buddhism is about accepting that we have no control, and let ourselves flow with the events that occur, it's about giving up the believe that physical objects have real value, the only thing of real value are our actions. And with each of our actions we spread out either pain or pleasure towards others, for a Buddhist munk, it is their objective to seize spreading pain, and by all times spread pleasure by forgiveness and mercy. Only by letting go, of all attachments to the material, to the illusion that we own things or know better, is it possible to gain Nirvana, ultimate peace, the objective of any Buddhism believer."

"Sounds very different from Christianity." April sighed deeply.

"I don't know about that." Splinter frowned likely. "The thing that made Jesus so special was that he could life out his life in the way that is the objective of a Buddhist munk, he met the world with mercy, forgiveness and caring. The message he spread, is very much like the one of Buddhism."

"I see one major difference though." Donatello pointed out.

Splinter nodded. "Please do tell." He asked.

"All-right." Donatello coughed into his hand. "Buddhism believe in re-incarnation, every-time you are re-born, the measure of the bad and the good you brought the world, is measured and decides what you are going to be re-born as. The objective is to be break this chain of bad and good by only spread good in a life-time, then you are allowed into Nirvana, that means that every-body has at least a chance of succeeding." He stated. "Now in Christianity, Jesus had to die for the sins of his people, he had to be the one to forgive them because according to that belief, ordinary humans are unable to life a sin-less life, thus they need the forgiveness to enter heaven, every-body does." He told. "Further-more in Christianity, the out-come of your one life seems very permanent, either it's heaven or hell, even though that is a little contradictory since Jesus is suppose to forgive every-one no matter how horrible they have been, so by that logic every-body should be allowed to enter." He told. "What I mean is." Donatello shook his head as if coming back on track. "In Naraka, which is sort of like a Buddhist hell, no one is doomed to be there for-ever, just for a very long time, before they get re-born again. And lastly in Christianity it seems like they believe every-one has a permanent soul, and that soul will just go where-ever and remain intact, while in Buddhism they believe in constant change, and souls are more like.. water drops taken out of an ocean to be put back when we die, or at least starts merging a little bit with the ocean again."

"Very technical." Splinter responded looking at Donatello. "A good theory."

"I said some-thing wrong didn't I?" Donatello asked.

Splinter shook his head. "No." he told.

"It's not about being right, it's just about believing." Michelangelo pointed out in a big grin. "Beside you totally forgot the obvious." He rolled his eyes. "In Christianity there is a god, just one big god, and he sends out people to do stuff and so on. Buddhism don't have a dude like that, it's just the universe doing it's own work."

"Keep talking guys, this is great." April stated as she wrote down in her book, fast as a flying bullet. "Sensei, when you meditate so much, is it because you are trying to reach that level of peace that is Nirvana?" she asked.

Splinter nodded. "Yes." He told.

"Hey wait a minute." Mikey looked up. "Isn't that sort of like that movie?" he asked.

"What movie?" Donatello asked as he lifted an eye-brow.

"KUNG-FU PANDA!" Mikey exclaimed. "When they talk about inner peace, they are actually talking about a state of Nirvana!"

"In Kung-fu Panda?" Donatello asked. "Mikey, it's _Kung-fu Panda!_" he stated as he turned to Splinter. "He is talking nonsense, isn't he Sensei?"

"Not quite." Splinter admitted as he stroke his beard. "I must admit, I became rather surprised at that movie when I saw it with you. It talks very cleverly about the ideas behind Buddhism and Kung-fu.. Simplified of cause. But quite nicely."

"I haven't seen that movie." April admitted as she looked up.

"We could see it now!" Mikey exclaimed. "What do you say?" he asked in a excited voice.

"Just give me ten minutes to finish this, I'm curious now." April told as she scribbled down.

"All-right!" Mikey beamed. "I'll go make some pop-corn and stuff, it'll give you time to write things down."

"And Michelangelo." Splinter stopped him.

"Hai Sensei?" Mikey asked as he blinked.

"Would you mind get some more tea for me?" Splinter asked holding up his cup.

"I'll be glad to Sensei." Mikey told as he took the cup. "I'll even think I'll make some for myself, April? Donnie?" he asked.

"I would like to." April told.

"Sure, why not." Donnie shrugged.

"I'll just make an entire pot." Mikey shrugged amused.

* * *

_AN; Sorry for turning a TMNT fic into a discussion of religion, it's just some-thing that fascinates me. _

_And some-thing I noticed about this show is that.. even though they never call Splinter a "Buddhist." … he sure as hell teaches many of the values of it, and lives by it. _

_He also always sits around and meditate.. and well, he probably does that because that is what we are used to see asien martial arts masters do. _

_But funny enough, only very few people know WHY they are doing it. _

_They are doing it, because most people in asien countries, are Buddhies, that is the believe the really old school asien goes by. And in Buddhism, you mediate a lot, because you are trying to obtain the mental state of Nirvana, which is the ultimate state of peace and tranquillity, which can only be obtained by completely let go of any physical bounds to our world. _

_Oh and Kung-fu Panda is absolutely teaching Buddhism, had I had wanted to include that movie into this fic for a while. It's such an amazing movie, really took me by surprise, and I love it more the more I see it. _

_If you lack proof that Kung-fu Panda is teaching Budhism, just look at Master Oogway, he is the spiritual master of the palace, because he obtained Nirvana, inner peace. _

_And it's about Master Shifus soul journey to become the next Spiritual master, which he first can become when he gives up the illusion of control, finds inner peace and thus Nirvana.. and he does. _

_And Mikey does like animated movie, it has been an official statement that Mikeys favourite movie of all time in the Nick show… is the little Mermaid. Because he can identify the feeling of wanting to explore and see more, his favourite part of the movie is when Ariel sings. "Part of your world." _

_That… is freaking ADORABLE! Gwaah Mikey, why are you so cute? _

_And a last note.. that whole thing about. "When it comes to religion, it's not about being right, it's just about having a believe that brings you peace." ... no-body ever said that.. That is MY own conviction. I believe every-body should be allowed to follow the religion that makes sense to them and bring them peace, as long as the religion doesn't bring any-one harm, it should be allowed to be practised. I am only bothered by a religion when people starts claiming it be. "The only truth." and stuffs it into other peoples faces. Keep it to yourself, and let people come to you if they are interested, don't shovel it into peoples faces.. and then believe in what-ever you want. Believe in the flying spagetthi monster if that makes you happy. Just don't make a war out if it. It's only the fewest (And none of the major.) religions that actually promotes war you know -_-; _


End file.
